Rosas azules y espejos rotos
by Eve Runner
Summary: El pasado es un verdugo implacable, un monstruo sin corazón capaz de hacer lo que sea para que los seres humanos paguen las consecuencias de sus decisiones ¿Pagarán Edward y Bella por las decisiones de sus padres? ¿La historia de los padres de Edward se repetirá? ¿Tendrán Edward y Bella la oportunidad de ser felices? ¿La felicidad para ellos no será más que una utopía?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Antes que nada tengo que agradecer a mi hermosa Beta Gine por tolerar mis arranques de locura severa y por darme el apoyo cuando solo era una chica asustada que no se creía capaz. Aquí estoy mi generala… Gracias.**

**De igual modo agradezco inmensamente a mi hermosa manager Jo, a mi linda publicista Sara y a mi latosa que soporta todos mis berrinches, Salem.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante a FFAD que ayer celebró su primer aniversario, gracias por hacerme parte de su familia.**

**Acabado ya con mi discurso de graduación –nótese el sarcasmo– los dejo con esta historia escrita desde y para el corazón.**

* * *

"_**La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**_

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**ROSAS AZULES Y ESPEJOS ROTOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

Se puede llegar a sentir la frustración de manera que sientes que el alma se despedaza en miles de piezas, se reconstruye y vuelve a pasar una y mil veces, se puede sentir que cualquier cosa que hagas, digas o incluso pienses es un absurdo para los demás y solo para ti tiene sentido, que enfrentes lo que enfrentes siempre serás el peor porque ningún esfuerzo habrá valido la pena, por lo menos no lo suficiente a los ojos del mundo.

¿Se puede ser el ser más miserable y aparentar al mismo tiempo que se es fuerte, exitoso y perfecto?

La respuesta es sí. Bella lo sabe y Edward será testigo de ello, sus almas apenas reparadas lo saben, lo vivieron en carne propia, una muestra más de que la vida puede ser percibida por los demás como rosa y por ti como estar en el fondo oscuro acompañado de la peor escoria que existe, tú mismo.

Ese es un sentimiento que solo confirma que aún se tiene humanidad. Los seres humanos son solo eso, seres humanos, se equivocan, se caen y se levantan, curan sus heridas y tratan de continuar con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, pero al intentarlo en ocasiones dejan de ser lo que eran, se transforman, puede que sea para bien o para mal, puede que regresen a la luz si estuvieron en la oscuridad o puede que definitivamente se entreguen a la oscuridad porque la luz ya no le da sentido a quienes son.

Isabella es uno de esos seres que se dicen humanos, es uno de los muchos a los que la luz no les ayudó a ver mejor, sino que dañó su visión, lo que aunado a su dolor permitió que la oscuridad se presentara ante ella haciendo que se arrojara en sus brazos para sentir el abrigo de la desolación que solo ésta puede dar.

No hay como la maldita rutina para que un simple día se convierta en un infierno, un día más en el infierno, eso era lo que Isabella vivía cada día. Ella abría sus ojos todas las mañanas y a diferencia de lo que le habían enseñado las monjas patéticas del colegio en el que estudió y trabajó durante un tiempo, no hizo una acción de gracias por el nuevo día ni por su vida, sino que por el contrario maldijo el día, elevando su dedo medio al aire, en señal del poco respeto que le tenía a ese supuesto ser superior, que se había ensañado en joderle la vida, haciendo de ella una puta virgen.

¡Ja! Se burlaba Isabella de sí misma, ella era la única puta que no había dejado de ser virgen y que además no ganaba un mendigo peso para nada; veía a sus padres hacer malabares con el dinero y así poder pagar cada uno de sus gastos, sí lo dicho, tras de puta virgen, era el mayor gasto de su familia. Solo era eso, un gasto más.

— ¡Maldito nuevo día! ¡Oh si mi señor Dios! Gracias por joderme la vida— fue la primera frase que emitieron sus labios para luego dirigirse al baño a arreglarse y poder seguir viviendo la misma mierda de cada día.

Una vez arreglada se dirigió a la cocina, allí Kate la esperaba como todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días mi bella princesa —le dijo esta, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Buenos días —dijo Isabella de manera seca y cortante, dando por terminada una conversación que ni siquiera había empezado entre ella y su madre.

Cada palabra que Bella pronunciaba últimamente estaba cargada de odio y tedio. Kate lo había notado pero como siempre prefería dejar pasar por alto las actitudes de su hija porque creía que así ella volvería a ser la misma de un tiempo atrás pero Isabella parecía ir en contra de cualquier pronóstico, ella nunca actuaba según lo que se esperaba. Isabella actuaba según lo que quería.

Al terminar de desayunar Isabella dejó los platos en la mesa, esperando que su madre los recogiera, así como el odio crecía en ella también creía una pretensión sin límites, una pretensión que la llevaba a ver a los demás como seres inferiores. Esto último era su método para no sentirse poca cosa, nadie lo sabía, ese era un problema que la había perseguido desde la niñez, siempre se había sentido tan poca cosa, por eso todo con él había salido mal, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, pero así como esas ideas se apoderaban de ella, así mismo llegaban las que le decían que ese chico no era nadie, no eran nadie, ni él ni ella.

Mientras esos pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente regresó a su cuarto, tomó su guitarra y las partituras que reposaban en su mesa de noche, buscó entre ellas la de aquella canción que tanto había ensayado en las últimas semanas, era demasiado perfeccionista, no se permitía un error y mucho menos se lo permitiría en la música, luego de dos horas de ensayo sin descanso alguno empezó a sentir aquella sensación que adormecía sus manos, era normal que aquello pasara debido a que había estado practicando casi toda la noche, toda la madrugada, afortunadamente el cansancio la venció a las cuatro de la madrugada y ahora continuaba con aquel ensayo que se vio interrumpido por el sueño en el que se sumió.

De su guitarra emergían notas que formaban una melodía desgarradora, una melodía que podría relacionarse con pérdida y muerte, una melodía que al ser escuchada producía dolor. Y si eso producía en quienes la escuchaban ¿cómo se sentiría Bella? Si ella había sido su creadora.

A medida que pasaba de un acorde a otro su ánimo también pasaba de un estado a otro, de aquella chica llena de odio que había tomado la guitarra en sus manos hace dos horas atrás no quedaba nada, ahora se podía ver un resquicio de una Isabella humana, una Isabella que lloraba, una Isabella que admitía que había perdido mucho más de lo que creyó perder en aquella tarde de lluvia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Preguntas, sugerencias… Soy toda ojos pare leer sus comentarios mejor.**

**Y como no soy tan mala les dejé también el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Segundos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

"_**La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**_

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Segundos**

"…_Caricia tan dulce, nunca durará mucho  
me dejaste sola y horrorizada  
capturada dentro de un Elíseo tan austero…"_

_Illusive consensus_

_Épica (1)_

No hay algo más cambiante en la vida que la vida misma.

En un segundo muchas cosas inician y muchas terminan.

En un segundo una nueva vida nace, en un segundo alguien deja de vivir.

En un segundo alguien llora, en un segundo alguien ríe.

En un segundo una guitarra emite un acorde, en un segundo una guitarra pierde una cuerda.

En un segundo pasan muchas cosas, en un segundo puede que no pase nada.

En un segundo la vida cambia.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! —gritaba Renée molesta a aquel extraño que había derramado el café en su blusa.

—Le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas pero recuerde que usted tropezó conmigo.

Renée se sentía en cierto modo avergonzada al oír aquello pues sabía que el apuesto hombre que estaba frente a ella tenía toda la razón.

—Es cierto —bajó la cabeza—. Soy yo la que tiene que ofrecer disculpas en todo caso —dijo mirando su reloj para después dejar escapar una nueva maldición—. ¡Mierda! Voy tarde al laboratorio.

—Si me lo permite yo la llevaré a donde se dirige —sonrió el apuesto hombre—. Es mi modo de resarcir un poco… lo de su blusa.

—Ok —fue lo único que logró articular como respuesta.

Segundos después una asombrada Renée se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto de aquel auto negro lujoso que estaba estacionado a unos pocos metros de donde todo había iniciado, donde aquel extraño y ella habían tropezado, él le había derramado el café encima y ella como la histérica que era le había gritado, pero ahora sus pensamientos no estaban situados en lo que había ocurrido, sino en quién era el apuesto hombre.

—Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él

—A la Universidad de Londres.

— ¿Estudias allí? —preguntó al tiempo que aceleraba la velocidad del auto.

—Trabajo allí —respondió Renée haciendo énfasis en la palabra trabajo.

— ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar en una universidad? Bueno por lo menos para mí luces joven, a menos que seas…

— ¡Hey! Preguntas demasiado y sí, soy joven, tengo 22 años. Terminé en poco tiempo mis estudios de biotecnología y ahora trabajo en la universidad desarrollando una investigación, que inició un imbécil antes que yo y que dejó botada por irse a dibujar vestidos, porque al parecer al muy marica le entraron ínfulas de diva de la moda ¿Está claro? —dijo con cierta acidez.

—Parece que odias al tipo, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntaba y al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—No, no lo odio. Si él no se hubiese ido tal vez yo no habría podido hacer parte del equipo que lleva a cabo la investigación. Lo que odio es su falta de compromiso con la ciencia, dejar una investigación de tal magnitud tirada porque simplemente vio que le gustaban más las pasarelas y estar envuelto entre telas y modelos huecas no me hace admirarlo. Eso solo me revela que la ciencia para él era solo un capricho y eso es algo que definitivamente me molesta.

—Bien chica ciencia, entiendo. Repeles la moda y amas la ciencia. Eso me parece bien, pero no deberías juzgar a ese pobre tipo de ese modo y tan a la ligera, yo creo que debió tener sus razones.

— ¿Sus razones? Ninguna razón me parece válida cuando se habla del proyecto "Jnum (2)" ¡mierda! —se lleva la mano a la frente—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Genial! Adiós y gracias por traerme.

Renée baja del auto corriendo, sin esperar respuesta. Ella está consciente de que definitivamente ha hablado de más con aquel extraño y que Arthur la matará por eso y por el retraso. Y si a eso se le agrega la blusa arruinada, se podría deducir que ese día era todo un desastre para ella, claro exceptuando al hombre apuesto que de un modo u otro había ocasionado todo.

—Arthur ya llegué, por favor no me asesines.

—Debería hacerlo niña. Te retrasaste media hora, pero no mataré a la mejor del equipo. Así que mejor ponte trabajar. Varias moléculas esperan por ti.

—Por eso te amo, Arthur —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Si no tuvieras sesenta años y no fueras casado, serías mi hombre —le sonríe picara.

—Si Renée lo sé, me amas locamente y por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a tu blusa?

—Me tropecé con alguien más, cosa que no es rara en mí y pues él me echó el café que traía encima.

— ¿Y es guapo? Dime que al fin encontraste a alguien a la medida para ti. Te la pasas en este laboratorio. Tienes que vivir mi niña.

— ¡Oye! Amo mi trabajo y sí, él es… apuesto. Pero ni lo sueñes no sé ni cómo se llama, así que aleja tus ideas de casamentero y vuelve al modo científico.

—Bien… —la expresión de Arthur cambió de un momento a otro, de calma a asombro— ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¿Qué pasa Arthur?

—No puedo creer que él esté aquí.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién?

— ¡Anthony Masen! La mente que inició este proyecto.

— ¿No será más bien "La diva de la moda" que abandonó este proyecto?

—Renée ya para con eso.

—Ok. Me comportaré, así conozco al famoso Anthony Masen del que todos hablan —su expresión solo demostraba el fastidio que le producía aquel hombre.

Renée desde pequeña había sido excesivamente responsable y comprometida con cada una de las cosas que llevaba a cabo, era por esa característica sobresaliente de su personalidad que sentía tanta rabia hacia el sujeto que tuvo la desfachatez de abandonar un proyecto de la envergadura de "Jnum", un proyecto que como ella misma decía cambiaría el mundo.

—Hola viejo Arthur —saludó una voz masculina que le pareció conocida a Renée.

— ¡Renée! —la llamó Arthur—. Te presento a Anthony Masen, Anthony ella es Renée Cullen, la mejor de mi equipo.

— ¡Tú! —gritó.

La cara de sorpresa de Renée no tenía precio.

—Sí, el marica con ínfulas de diva de la moda. Yo soy Anthony Masen. Un placer conocerte Renée Cullen —le sonreía el hombre apuesto con el que había tropezado hace poco.

— ¡Mierda!

A partir de ese día la vida de Renée cambió. Todos los días encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento una bolsa con el logo de Masen Designs y en ella un cambio de ropa, y todos los días ella hacía el mismo recorrido, se detenía en las instalaciones de dicha empresa y le dejaba al pobre portero la bolsa que había recibido. Le frustraba en cierto modo la actitud de Anthony, quien a pesar de haber sido blanco de los insultos de Renée aquella primera vez que se vieron, la vez que tropezaron, haya tenido el atrevimiento de invitarla a almorzar casi al instante que Arthur los presentara. Para Renée era molesto que Anthony no se diera por vencido ante sus múltiples desprecios, parecía que la actitud de ella causaba un efecto contrario en él, podría decirse que a mayor número de desprecios de Renée mayor era el deseo de Anthony por conquistarla, aunque él ya la había conquistado desde el primer momento, su verde mirada y su sonrisa bastaron para que la chica ciencia, como la llamaba, quedara prendada de él, pero si había algo que era Renée, era orgullosa y su orgullo no le permitía salir con el hombre que tanta molestia desataba en ella por el supuesto abandono a la ciencia. Sin embargo ese argumento solo sobrevivió por un par de meses, porque el día en que Anthony Masen se presentó en el laboratorio en todo su esplendor, con una bata blanca y con algunos apuntes sobre la investigación los argumentos de ella se fueron al caño.

Unas horas en el laboratorio bastaron para que Anthony obtuviera un sí como respuesta a una invitación a cenar.

Para Anthony eso era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, mejor que la semana de la moda en París. Para Renée no eran tan diferente la sensación aunque para ella no era como una semana de la moda, para ella era como recibir un Nobel por los frutos de sus investigaciones.

Durante esa cena se conocieron de verdad, sus ojos no abandonaban los del otro, era como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas, era lo que muchos dicen el uno para el otro. Renée conoció las verdaderas razones que habían llevado a Anthony a dejar de lado la ciencia. La muerte de su padre en un accidente de avión, dejó a su madre destrozada. Su hermano mayor, Carlisle, era un excelente empresario pero de moda no sabía nada y su hermano Marcus era una mente creativa pero demasiado loco. Masen Designs necesitaba a alguien equilibrado y pues él era un excelente diseñador pero con los pies sobre la tierra, así que eso ayudaría en el manejo de la empresa, Carlisle y él asumieron las riendas de la empresa, en lo que su madre se recuperaba, aunque al final él se quedó como diseñador de las diferentes colecciones que se presentaban temporada tras temporada, pero nunca dejó de seguir los avances del proyecto "Jnum".

Conocer la historia de Anthony de su viva voz hizo que Renée lo admirara aun más de lo que lo hacía, era increíble que un hombre pudiera desempeñarse en dos áreas tan distantes, moda y ciencia, como él lo hacía. Si de algo estaba segura Renée era que amaba a ese hombre.

Anthony por su parte estaba fascinado con ella, admiraba lo apasionada que se mostraba cuando hablaba de su trabajo y aún más cuando se centraba en la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, investigación que él había iniciado. Sin embargo le preocupó mucho cuando le preguntó por sus padres, al parecer era un tema vedado. Ella solo se limitó a decir que eran un par de estadounidenses, murieron cuando ella tenía 18 y que ni loca viajaría a Estados Unidos bajo ninguna circunstancia. La expresión de Renée le demostró a Anthony cuanto odiaba ella ese país pero ¿por qué? El porqué era sencillo y complejo a la vez, casi parecía de película, los padres de Renée eran agentes del FBI y en su última misión no salieron con vida. Renée no sabía la verdad sobre el trabajo de sus padres, siempre creyó que ellos eran simples comerciantes, hasta que murieron en aquel enfrentamiento y su abuela Mary le contó la verdad, convirtiéndose eso en una razón más para odiar a Estados Unidos, ese país había hecho de sus padres unos seres falsos y la perfecta carnada que fue sacrificada cuando las cosas no salieron bien. ¿Cómo podía sentir ella amor por un país que le había arrancado a sus padres? Así que si había un país que ella amaba era Inglaterra y por ende a Londres, la ciudad que la acogió y la vio crecer, la ciudad que la hizo la mujer que es. Y eso era algo que Renée por mucho que amara a Anthony le confesaría, era una parte de su pasado y el pasado solo era eso pasado.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Anthony le había tomado la mano por encima de la mesa, al fijarse ella en ese detalle solo pudo sonreír a lo que él correspondió con una leve caricia.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Anthony después de un largo tiempo en el que no dejaban de mirarse.

—Si, por favor —respondió.

Luego de la cena él manejó hasta el departamento de ella, que se encontraba ubicado en un edificio sencillo, nada lujoso, ni exagerado, tal como ella, sencillo pero hermoso. Antes de que ella se bajara del auto Anthony no soportó más y se dejó llevar por sus instintos acercándose a ella y acariciando con un beso apasionado los labios de Renée. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido que los llevó a acabar con el beso antes que los dos perdieran el control.

—Sé que no es de un caballero besar a una dama sin su consentimiento y que en este momento debería estar pidiéndote disculpas, pero no lo haré porque yo te amo y tal vez suene loco y precipitado pero ¡carajo! Te amo desde aquel día en que tropezaste conmigo e incluso me encantó escuchar cómo me insultabas sin conocerme. Renée eres una mujer maravillosa y hasta insultándome lo eres. Te amo —dijo de manera vehemente Anthony.

—Yo… yo también, yo también te amo Anthony y no me importa si eres científico o diseñador, me importas tú, porque el hombre que tú eres fue quien rompió mis esquemas y es quien hace que mi mente y mi alma no solo piensen en ciencia. ¡Demonios! Soy mala para estas cosas, no sé que más decir para que me entiendas.

—Solo di que si —sonrió él.

— ¿Si? ¿A qué?

— ¿Renée quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —respondió lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un tímido beso.

—Te amo chica ciencia —dijo Anthony devolviéndole un beso.

—Y yo a ti mi diva —frunce el ceño — ¿Divo de la moda?

—Es el sobrenombre de cariño más extraño que me han puesto —dijo Anthony antes de estallar en carcajadas, las cuales acompañó Renée segundos después.

—Debo irme, es tarde, quiero descansar un poco. Tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y no quiero quedarme dormida y que a Arthur le de un infarto porque no llego a trabajar —decía ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Anthony como la típica enamorada.

—Está bien, me voy a poner celoso si el viejo Arthur se sigue ganando tu atención —sonríe—. Paso por ti a la salida del laboratorio ¿Ok?

—Sí, mi divo de la moda —dijo para después darle un beso a modo de despedida y bajarse corriendo del auto para entrar al edificio.

Cuando él ve que la silueta de Renée se pierde en los ascensores del vestíbulo la mente de Anthony solo piensa una cosa, en llegar a convertir a Renée algún día en su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Y así fueron trascurriendo los días, se veían siempre a la salida del laboratorio, porque Anthony no permitía que se fuera sola a casa, a veces aprovechaban la noche para salir a caminar o ir a algún lugar, planes pensados por Anthony en su mayoría y en los que Renée era colmada de atenciones y detalles por parte de él, atenciones adicionales a las que le hacía todos los días, como los ramos de flores diarios que llegaban al laboratorio y en los que ninguno había atinado el pobre a dar con las favoritas de Renée pues el lado malicioso de ella no se lo reveló cuando se lo preguntó, pero no falta el pajarito que tiene la idea de ayudar y que le contó a Anthony cuales eran las flores favoritas de ella, un pajarito que de pajarito no tiene nada, Arthur.

—Hola mi chica ciencia —dijo un Anthony sonriente, portador de un hermoso ramo de rosas.

—Hola mi divo de la moda —respondió dándole un beso.

— ¡Qué buen recibimiento! Y esto —tendiéndole el ramo de rosas—. Es para ti.

— ¡Son rosas azules! Gracias y… ¿Quién te dijo? —preguntó Renée levantando una ceja.

—Nadie amor ¿No te parece que en los meses que llevamos de novios ya era hora de acertara? —respondió Anthony nervioso.

— ¡Arthur! —gritó Renée.

El pobre Arthur que no había escuchado la conversación contestó al llamado de Renée y en unos pocos segundos la embarró.

—Muchacho te dije que no me delataras —señalando a Anthony— ¿Ahora quién se aguanta a esta fiera?

— ¿Decías Anthony?

— ¡Arthur! Lo arruinaste —corre y abraza a Renée—. Amor mírale el lado bueno, ya no te voy a torturar con esas flores que no te gustan.

— ¡Me voy par de tortolos! Cierran cuando salgan —dijo Arthur antes de salir y darles un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Amor qué tal si pasamos el fin de semana en la casa que mis padres tienen en Glastonbury? —preguntó Anthony usando su tono de voz seductora para convencerla.

—Eres un…

—Hombre enamorado de una hermosa mujer —le dice él interrumpiéndola.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Iremos a Glastonbury.

—Eso es la respuesta que quería escuchar. Ahora salgamos de aquí y vamos a cenar.

—No paras de consentirme, me vas a mal acostumbrar —le da un beso tierno en los labios.

—Esa es la idea —dice dándole un beso en el cuello que hace que a Renée se le erice la piel.

Esa noche luego de dejar a Renée en su departamento, Anthony fue a la casa de su familia emocionado, diciendo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Su madre y sus hermanos no cabían de la felicidad, el solitario Tony, como ellos le decían a veces, era ahora un hombre enamorado y a pesar de que sabían que ella y la moda no se llevaban aceptaron a Renée como parte de su familia aunque aún no la conocían.

En el fondo de su alma Elizabeth Masen la madre de Anthony imploraba que Renée fuera la mujer correcta para su querido Anthony, así como ella lo había sido para su fallecido esposo y como Esme lo era para su hijo Carlisle, Elizabeth más que una aliada en la moda quería para sus hijos una persona que los amara y con la que compartieran la dicha de ser una pareja.

.

.

.

Dos días después un Anthony sonriente esperaba a Renée para ir a Glastonbury.

—Lista —dijo dándole un beso.

—Lista, vámonos —sonrió ella.

Luego de tomar la pequeña maleta de ella, subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje hacia ese pequeño pueblo que se convertiría en testigo de su amor y de su pasión. Las tres horas que duró el trayecto hacia Glastonbury Renée durmió profundamente, mientras Anthony la miraba cada cinco minutos lo que hacía que se dibujara una sonrisa boba en su rostro, debido a lo afortunado que se sentía por tenerla a su lado y por los dos días que compartirían lejos de las preocupaciones. Solo serían ellos dos viviendo su amor sin inhibiciones. La llevaría a los lugares más representativos del pueblo, disfrutaría cada segundo con ella y si ella lo deseaba, solo si ella lo deseaba, le haría el amor con toda la pasión que quemaba su ser cada vez que pensaba o estaba cerca de ella.

Al llegar a Glastonbury y luego de estacionarse frente a la casa que pertenecía a sus padres Anthony no resistió la tentación de despertar a Renée llenándola de besos, los cuales efectivamente ocasionaron que ella abandonara el profundo sueño en el que había caído desde que salieron de Londres para responder a los besos de él.

—Hola, ¿ya llegamos? —preguntó Renée con la voz adormilada.

— ¿Tú qué crees mi chica ciencia durmiente? —Anthony sonríe—. Ven vamos adentro.

Él se baja del auto, le abre la puerta a ella para luego tenderle la mano y halarla hacia sí y poder abrazarla.

—Adelántate —señala la entrada de la casa y le entrega las llaves—. Voy por las maletas.

Una vez Renée logró abrir la cerradura sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la hermosa pero sencilla casa, aunque lo de sencilla se reducía a lo simples que podrían parecer a los ojos de muchos la decoración y muebles del lugar. Anthony se sentía complacido de ver que la casa que sus padres habían construido cuando apenas iniciaba la empresa su crecimiento era del agrado de su amada "Chica ciencia". Cuando ella salió de su ensimismamiento por la belleza de lo que contemplaba, de la que se convertiría en cómplice de su amor por ese fin de semana entraron y él como el caballero que era le mostró cada una de las estancias de la casa luego de dejar las maletas en una de las habitaciones que estaban cercanas a la sala.

Si algo caracterizó a Elizabeth Masen era su buen gusto y eso era lo que Renée observaba en cada nuevo lugar que Anthony le enseñaba. Al llegar a la habitación principal la tensión se apoderó de ellos, era una situación que no habían manejado aún como la pareja enamorada que eran. Anthony notó la cara de confusión de Renée debido a la idea de dormir juntos y de inmediato le hizo saber que no tendría ningún problema en irse a dormir a cualquiera de las otras habitaciones pero que si algo era seguro, era que ella se instalaría en la principal al ser la que más dotada de comodidades estaba. Pero lo que Anthony no pensó o tal vez no llegó a percibir, es que a veces nuestras expresiones no van acorde con los sentimientos y pensamientos que se apoderan de las personas.

—Ni lo pienses si quiera Anthony Masen. Tú no te vas a ninguna otra habitación, vinimos a pasar un fin de semana juntos, no separados, así que destierra la sola idea de tu cabeza… —la vergüenza se apoderó de ella—. Tú y yo… dormiremos juntos.

—Yo quiero estar contigo Renée solo no quiero que te sientas incómoda —dijo depositando un beso en su frente—. Ahora solo arréglate un poco, ponte algo cómodo que tienes muchos lugares que conocer.

Minutos después un Anthony sonriente caminaba de la mano de Renée llevándola de un lado a otro, conociendo los lugares más representativos de aquel mítico pueblo lleno de historia. La llevó al centro del pueblo donde la complació comprando cuanta baratija y cosa excéntrica miraba ella, pequeños detalles que Renée agradecía colmándole de besos, dando ellos al resto de los que por allí se paseaban una muestra viva del amor puro y verdadero. Así pasaron la mayor parte del día entre compras y pequeñas paradas para comer algo que engañara a sus estómagos y les permitiera seguir con su cometido, conocer y disfrutar de Glastonbury. Pero solo lo lograron cuando pudieron ir a los dos lugares más hermosos y más reconocidos de todo el pequeño pueblo, la Abadía Glastonbury en donde Anthony prometió que la haría su esposa, en un futuro que esperaba no fuera muy lejano, ganándose más besos de parte de Renée con el fin de conseguir que se detuviera y no continuara diciendo ese tipo de cosas que la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya de por sí se sentía y por supuesto que también conocieron la colina de Glastonbury Thor (3), una colina en la que una promesa en honor al amor fue hecha, una promesa que meses después haría peso en sus vidas.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Anthony maravillado en parte por el lugar y por Renée, la cual miraba el horizonte de manera soñadora.

—Me encanta, la vista es más que maravillosa. Ha sido lo mejor de todo el viaje.

— ¿Lo mejor? Si aún tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo dejando escarpar una sonrisa ladeada—. Renée, mi linda chica ciencia debo hacer algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué? —la cara de Renée era pura confusión dado que no sabía de que hablaba Anthony.

Anthony el hombre que tanto le había huido al amor se llenó de determinación y luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire consiguió llenarse del valor que necesitaba para pronunciar la promesa que lo había hecho preparar ese fin de semana en Glastonbury.

—Renée aquí en donde posiblemente el rey Arturo tuvo su fuerte, hoy quiero yo ante la Torre San Miguel y el cielo como testigos de nuestro amor prometerte que te amaré toda la eternidad y no hablo de la idea romántica preconcebida, hablo de mi amor incondicional, mi amor que será incapaz de olvidarse de ti porque el amor que has despertado en mi no conoce de términos, no conoce el tiempo ni el espacio, mi amor solo te conoce a ti, mi reina —dijo con vehemencia Anthony hincando la rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza, tal como lo hacían los caballeros ante su majestad.

— ¡Anthony! ¡No te arrodilles! Yo no soy nadie ¿Por qué te arrodillas ante mí? —decía Renée con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos debido a la emoción que causaron las palabras de Anthony.

Anthony levantó levemente la mirada para hablarle a su amada Renée.

—Porque estamos en Avalon… bueno eso se supone —sonrió—. El Avalon del Rey Arturo pero ante mí no tengo al rey, ante mi tengo a la reina que es dueña de todo lo que soy, la reina de mi corazón —ella al escuchar estas palabras se arrodilló a su vez ante él.

—No te merezco Anthony, eres todo y más, creo que por primera vez me siento agradecida de andar tropezándome por allí con extraños —al decir tomó en su manos el rostro de Anthony para que este la mirara a los ojos—. Anthony, te amo tanto que el sentimiento me quema, ante ti no soy nada por eso debes prometerme si tanto me amas que si algún día me alejo de ti por la circunstancia que sea no me seguirás, no me buscarás.

—Renée yo no puedo… —trato de decir Anthony.

—Promételo Anthony —roza levemente sus labios—. Te amo tanto que me asusta que en algún momento yo te dañe, por eso si me alejo de ti solo lo haré porque te amo. Mi amor tampoco conoce de tiempo. Te amo… por favor promételo.

—Pero…

—Solo dime que lo prometes.

—Te lo prometo amor —dijo al tiempo que se fundían en un beso apasionado que confirmaba todo lo que habían expresado en palabras.

Una pequeña lluvia hizo que su apasionado beso se viera interrumpido, haciéndolos descender a prisa de la colina para llegar a la casa que no estaba a mucha distancia del Gastonbury Thor. Después de correr como un par de locos consiguieron llegar aunque empapados gracias al aguacero en el que se había convertido la lluvia. Ya dentro de la casa se dirigieron a la habitación principal donde Anthony había acomodado todas sus cosas tal como Renée se lo había pedido.

—Listo, llegamos mojados pero llegamos, ahora señorita quítese esa ropa antes de que se resfríe —dijo Anthony a Renée mientras él se dirigía a otra de las habitaciones pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

— ¡Espera! —gritó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con desesperación.

Anthony correspondió a su beso, le era imposible rechazar sus besos, si el simple hecho de tenerla cerca hacía que su razón se fuera de paseo y que todos los sentimientos y emociones se apoderaran de él.

—Renée.. —jadea el nombre de ella—. Si no te detienes yo no podré hacerlo.

—No me voy a detener —dice ella apartando sus labios del cuello de Anthony, se separa un poco y empieza a quitarse la blusa que traía puesta.

Renée dio rienda suelta a toda la lujuria que ha estado conteniendo desde que Anthony entró a su vida. Las palabras desaparecieron y el roce de su piel habló por ellos, las caricias tímidas que se proporcionaban fueron reemplazadas por caricias cargadas de pasión y seguridad. Las ropas se convirtieron en un obstáculo para ellos que segundos después superaron librándose de ellas.

Anthony tomó a Renée en sus brazos y la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama para luego dejar besos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se retorciera debajo de él deseosa de recibir el placer de amarse plenamente. Cuando ya los dos no soportaron más las caricias y besos porque la necesidad de hacerse uno solo los superaba él se adentró en ella lentamente, disfrutando la sensación que le producía sentirse dentro de su amada, su chica ciencia, su reina como le había llamado unos minutos atrás. Renée por su parte había dejado caer sus párpados presa del placer que le concedía tenerlo a él en ella. Poco a poco él fue embistiéndola, aumentando relativamente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Desnudos los dos se amaban, desnudos los dos dejaban que el roce de sus cuerpos se convirtiera en el lenguaje de su amor desconocedor del tiempo y del espacio. Los gemidos, los susurros de palabras dulces y muchos "Te amo" se convirtieron en la dulce melodía que de un modo inexplicable se apoderó de todo el ambiente mítico que exhalaba Glastonbury, melodía que alcanzó su momento cumbre cuando ellos alcanzaron a través de la conexión de sus almas y cuerpos el paraíso.

Y fue así como sus cuerpos sellaron la unión que sus corazones iniciaron y que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo serían capaces de arruinar, tal como ellos lo habían pronunciado esa tarde en la Glastonbury Thor.

Muchos dicen que no hay algo más hermoso que despertar al lado de la persona amada y eso lo vivió esta pareja. En la mañana cuando ambos despertaron y se descubrieron abrazados, sus cuerpos entrelazados acudió al rostro de cada uno una sonrisa que los acompañó el resto de ese viaje y el camino de regreso a Londres. Aunque las últimas horas de su estancia en Glastonbury fueron aprovechadas amándose y compartiendo en cada lugar de aquella casa.

A su regreso a Londres muchas cosas cambiaron como consecuencia de lo que vivieron en aquel fin de semana, su amor se fortaleció, a los dos se les hacía difícil separarse el uno del otro, por eso luego de que cada uno culminaba su día se quedaba en el departamento del otro compartiendo las experiencias buenas y malas de la labor que cada uno desempeñaba, Renée sobre los avances del proyecto y Anthony sobre los alcances que estaba teniendo la nueva colección entre los estadounidenses. Así poco a poco su amor fue creciendo a tal punto que Elizabeth Masen se vio en la obligación de exigirle a su hijo que le presentara a la mujer que había conquistado su corazón. Días después la siempre elegante Elizabeth conocía a la chica ciencia y a diferencia de lo que muchos llegaron a creer conociendo las exigencias de la madre Anthony, Elizabeth amó a aquella chica que repelía la moda porque sabía que amaba a su hijo. Si bien es cierto que Elizabeth aceptó a Renée también es cierto que no perdió oportunidad para ir al apartamento de esta en compañía de su nuera Esme con el fin de enseñar a Renée a dominar ciertos aspectos que elegantemente debía tener en cuenta, tales como el caminar con zapatos de tacón alto, lo cual fue frustrante para las tres mujeres, para Renée porque más eran las caídas que se había ganado que los avances obtenidos y para Elizabeth y Esme porque por primera vez sus clases de moda se estaban convirtiendo en una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo eso no impidió que Renée se ganara cada vez más un espacio en sus corazones.

Las semanas transcurrieron a paso veloz, con cada día el amor entre Anthony y Renée se acrecentaba más, al igual que los deseos de Anthony de convertir a Renée en su esposa. Por eso aquella mañana tomó la decisión que ese sería el día en que le pediría a Renée que lo aceptara como su esposo, como su compañero por toda la eternidad, pero antes debía ir a hablar con su madre, con Elizabeth, conocer su opinión y escuchar de su voz cómo aprobaba su decisión porque estaba seguro que la aprobaría.

—¡Madre! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —gritó Anthony al llegar a casa de su madre.

Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver a su hijo esa mañana temprano en casa pero su corazón de madre presintió lo que se avecinaba y no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz.

Mientras un Anthony emocionado contaba a su madre lo que tenía pensando hacer unas horas más tarde, Renée se arreglaba para ir con Elizabeth tal como había quedado días antes a medirse un vestido para la gala anual de Masen Design y unos minutos después Renée caminaba por la casa de la familia Masen hacia el despacho tal como se lo había indicado una de las dulces mujeres que trabajaba en aquella casa, pero la conversación que ella escuchó antes de tocar la puerta de aquel despacho fue algo que jamás se esperó.

—Renée no es una mujer que represente la imagen de Masen Designs y eso tú lo sabes Anthony —decía Elizabeth—. ¿Y aún así pretendes ir a otro nivel con ella? ¿Estás seguro?

—Mamá… yo… la amo —escuchó que decía él.

—Piénsalo. Es tu vida pero es tu felicidad la que está en juego. Me cae bien Renée pero no sé… —eso fue lo último que fue capaz de escuchar Renée, su mente hiló cada palabra y solo llegó a una conclusión, una conclusión que le dolía porque sabía cuán importante era Elizabeth en la vida de Anthony.

Elizabeth no la creía una buena imagen para su empresa y por ende no era la indicada para estar con Anthony.

Pero tal como sucede en muchas historias Renée no escuchó en que concluía aquella conversación madre e hijo y a veces nada es lo que parece.

—Piénsalo. Es tú vida pero es tu felicidad la que está en juego. Me cae bien Renée pero no sé si podrá soportar a esta familia de locos hijos, pero de algo si estoy segura, ella te ama y para mí eso vale más que cualquier cosa. Es por eso —se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la caja fuerte para sacar una pequeña caja color azul que le tendió a Anthony—. Este es el anillo de la familia Masen, la tradición dice que solo el Masen que cumpla con la condición secreta puede hacer uso de él y tú cumples con esa condición, espero que a Renée le guste y que tú sepas ser un buen esposo para ella porque en caso contrario te las veras conmigo.

—Ok, pero no se supone que debes defender a tu hijo y madre una última cosa ¿Cuál es esa condición secreta de la tradición Masen? —preguntó Anthony.

—Tú ya tienes quien te defienda de sobra y Renée no y sobre la tradición no puedo decir nada hasta que ustedes no me den un nieto. Ahora ve a pedirle matrimonio a esa dulce chica antes de que se arrepienta de estar contigo —dijo Elizabeth de modo burlón.

—Gracias mamá —le dio un beso y un abrazo a su madre antes de salir de esa casa como un loco desesperado.

Anthony manejó como un loco hasta que llegó a su apartamento donde debía estar aún Renée pero lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto.

Parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí, se asustó mucho pensando que tal vez alguien había entrado y pudo haber lastimado a Renée, corrió hacia la habitación y el panorama no mejoró cuando encontró en su cama una nota, una nota de unos pocas líneas:

"_Recuerda tu promesa, no me busques, es lo mejor. _

_Te amo siempre y por siempre. _

_Renée"._

¿Cómo pudo perder tanto en unos pocos segundos? ¿Cómo su felicidad pudo ser tan efímera?

Muchas eran las preguntas que agolpaban los pensamientos de Anthony.

¿Por qué te fuiste Renée? ¿Qué hice mal si lo único que he hecho es amarte? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A dónde te has ido amor?

— ¡Renée! —gritó desesperado Anthony preso de la angustia y tristeza que embargaron su alma desde que leyó la primera línea de aquella nota.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en aquella escena, Anthony no pudo evitarlo y dejó que su corazón se desahogara mientras su mente sacaba a colación los recuerdos de aquella promesa hecha en Glastonbury Thor y casi que al instante, como un reflejo de su subconsciente buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita azul que su madre le había entregado, la abrió cuidadosamente y en aquel anillo vio a su Renée reflejada. No pudo más con aquel dolor que le estaba causando y mirando el espejo que estaba frente a su cama se vio a sí mismo destrozado, casi acabado y con toda la fuerza que solo un gran dolor puede proveer lanzó la pequeña caja contra aquel espejo que se hico añicos.

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño pudo destruir aquel espejo? ¿Cómo aquella pequeña promesa que le estaba causando tanto dolor?

—Nunca debí aceptar prometerte eso Renée… nunca —fue lo último que dijo Anthony antes de dejarse caer en el piso dejando que su dolor se colara a través de lágrimas y gritos desgarradores.

.

.

.

* * *

1 La frase pertenece a la canción Illusive Consensus de Épica:  watch?v=npmyqdBE4g0&list=UU82lIgiaLTBkzhEebHWoazA&index=3&feature=plcp

2 Jnum es el nombre de un dios egipcio. Según una leyenda Jnum originalmente creaba a cada hombre en su torno de alfarero, pero llegó un momento en el que cansado de hacerla girar y girar rompió su rueda y colocó una parte de ella en cada hembra, de manera que a partir de ese momento todas las cosas podrían reproducirse sin necesidad de su intervención.

3 Tor es una palabra de origen celta que significa "colina cónica". Esta colina esta posicionada en mitad de una llanura conocida como Summerland Meadows y rodeada por el Río Brue. En 1892 se identificaron los restos de una antigua villa que data de la Edad de Hierro. Posteriormente hay indicios de ocupación romana. Los britanos la conocía como Ynys yr Afalon ("La isla de Avalon") por lo que se cree que podría ser el Avalon del legendario Rey Arturo.

* * *

**De nuevo gracias a mi generala y beta Gine; a mi acosadora manager, Jo; a mi Emily, Sara y a mi latosa Salem. Las amo.**

**Y por supuesto gracias a ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para leer. Ya saben espero sus apreciaciones.**

**Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisiones y cambios

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi sobrina Romy Cullen y a mi Emily y publicista Sara, mil felicitaciones por su triunfo.**

**Debo darles las gracias a mami Jo por su apoyo y a mis tres betas, si tres, yo que pedí una y bueno no me quejo.**

**Gracias a Gine, mi beta psicológica por ayudarme a dejar fluir las ideas de cada capítulo.**

**A mi beta de me gusta o no me gusta, Salem, es el tipo de beta más raro que he tenido.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias a mi querida Beta Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**_

* * *

"_**La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**_

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Decisiones y cambios**

"…_Soy pequeña y el mundo es grande_

_todo alrededor de mi se mueve rápido…"_

_How does it feel?_

_Avril Lavigne *_

Las decisiones son el detonante de muchos cambios en la vida de cualquier ser humano, pero un cambio puede ser también el detonante de muchas decisiones.

Un cambio no pesa; un cambio cuesta, cuesta adaptarse a la novedad que dicho cambio trajo consigo; pero una decisión es mucho más compleja, porque no solo cuesta tomarla sino que también pesa tiempo después, si la decisión que se tomó fue la equivocada.

_Tres años después…_

— ¿Te has preguntado en qué terminó la conversación? —preguntó Mary, la abuela de Renée.

—No tengo porque hacerlo. Me quedó claro que Elizabeth Masen no me consideraba adecuada para su hijo —decía Renée, repitiendo el mismo argumento que había usado con Mary desde aquel día en que llegó a Forks y tocó la puerta de su casa.

Desde hacía tres años Renée había llegado a Forks después de aquel vuelo privado que Eleazar, un amigo de su fallecido padre, había conseguido para ella el día en que lo llamó llorando; el día en que dejó a Anthony; ese fatídico día en que escuchó aquella conversación o una parte de ella para ser honestas.

—Podrás ser un genio para tus experimentos Renée pero te has comportado como una tonta desde que abandonaste a ese pobre muchacho.

— ¡Qué yo no lo abandoné! —gritó Renée exasperada.

— ¿Ahh no? ¿Entonces cómo se llama lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué venir en el primer vuelo al país que tanto odiabas? ¿Viniste de vacaciones? ¡Pues no! —dijo Mary de vuelta.

—Solo no podía soportar que su familia no me aprobara —la voz de Renée se volvió un susurro.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Los únicos que importaban en aquella relación eran ustedes dos. ¿Además, cómo puedes saberlo? Si ni siquiera terminaste de escuchar la conversación.

—No tenía por qué seguir escuchando a la ama y señora de la moda… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mary la interrumpió.

— ¡Ja! Ahora se volvió la ama y señora de la moda. Cuando llamabas los fines de semana no te expresabas así de ella —una expresión molesta se apoderó del rostro de Renée—. Mírame como quieras y puedes molestarte si quieres pero tú sabes que digo la verdad, tengo muchísimos más años que tú, soy tu abuela.

Renée intentó dar media vuelta y así dar por terminada la conversación con su abuela.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Renée Mary Cullen Dwyer? No he terminado de hablar —Renée soltó un bufido—. Siéntate y escucha, te diré tus verdades te guste o no.

—Está bien. Te escucho —Renée se acomodó en la barra de la cocina.

—Has estado actuando como la típica protagonista de la novela que veo en la tarde —Renée la miró confundida—. Dejaste tu trabajo, tu amada Londres y al amor de tu vida por una conversación que ni siquiera escuchaste por completo, lo cual ha sido una estupidez.

— ¿Una estupidez? ¿Qué hubiese sido lo correcto? ¿Esperar que Elizabeth Masen me dijera en mi cara que no era la mujer adecuada para formar parte de su familia? —dijo Renée sin hacer pausa.

—Lo correcto hubiera sido que enfrentaras a Anthony y le preguntaras sobre la conversación; lo correcto hubiera sido que al menos terminaras de escuchar la conversación y ahora mismo lo correcto es… lo correcto es que llames a Anthony Masen y le cuentes sobre Edward.

—No voy a someter a mi hijo a la presión del apellido Masen y su mundo de la moda.

—No puedes huir de la realidad mi niña. Edward es hijo de Anthony, es un Masen igual que su padre y Anthony no ha hecho nada malo para que tú no le digas sobre la existencia de su hijo ¡Estás siendo egoísta! —recalcó con dureza Mary.

— ¿Egoísta? Velar por el bienestar de mi hijo ¿Es eso un acto egoísta? —dijo con cierta ira Renée.

—Velar por el bienestar de Edward es también dejar que él tenga a su padre.

— ¿Y qué mi hijo termine envuelto en el mundo de la moda? ¡Sí claro!

— ¿Renée y qué te asegura que Edward no puede en un futuro interesarse por la moda? Lo lleva en la sangre, hasta en el nombre diría yo —dijo Mary a modo burlón.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo Renée algo tensa.

— ¿Y si pasara? —le preguntó Mary.

—Lo apoyaría, pero Edward no se interesará en esas cosas, tal vez llegue a ser pintor o se dedique a algo artístico pero no creo que a mi hijo le guste la moda.

— ¡Ay Renée! Edward Anthony —dijo Mary enfatizando el "Anthony"—. Tiene muchas probabilidades de interesarse en el mundo de la moda pero aún está muy chico para que tú te amargues pensando en ello. Yo solo digo que él podría ser un excelente diseñador como su padre ¡Quién sabe! —sonrió Mary.

— ¡Ya te he dicho abuela que Edward no lo será! —dijo levantando el tono de la voz.

—Y yo te he dicho que Edward Anthony puede serlo —respondió Mary.

—Deja de llamar a mi hijo por su nombre completo —dijo Renée de vuelta.

—Tú elegiste el nombre, no te quejes. Además, tiene el nombre de los hombres que más has amado ¿No? Edward, tu padre y Anthony, tu gran amor y el padre de tu hijo —dijo una Mary más serena y algo melancólica por el recuerdo de su fallecido hijo Edward.

Renée iba a contestar algo pero se vio interrumpida por aquel pequeño que durante los últimos tres años llenaba su vida de sonrisas, abrazos y besos, estos últimos a veces llenos de babas o de dulce. Su pequeño Edward, que a sus escasos tres años hablaba claro y dibujaba hermoso.

— ¡Mami! ¡Ita! —gritaba mientras halaba a Renée hacia la sala de estar de la casa donde Edward tenía su pequeña mesa frente a la que se sentaba a dibujar por horas.

El par de mujeres al llegar a la sala descubrieron que al parecer un tornado había pasado por allí, aunque en realidad había sido el pequeño torbellino de tres años que en su afán de hacer "bonitos dibujos" había esparcido hojas de papel por toda la estancia.

— ¡Mira mami! —dijo Edward en su tono dulce de voz mientras señalaba tres dibujos que reposaban en su mesa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Amor qué bellos! —dijo Renée mientras se acercaba para apreciarlos mejor pero lo que observó hizo que se tensara un poco por lo que Mary intervino.

—Explícame ¿Qué son? ¿De qué se tratan tus dibujos esta vez Edward Anthony? —preguntó Mary con una sonrisa.

Los ojitos verdes de Edward brillaron de emoción al ver el interés de su "Ita" por sus dibujos, así que puso su más bella sonrisa y se dispuso a explicar.

—Ita mira son… —dijo mientras ponía tres dedos de su manita frente a su Ita.

—Si Edward, son tres —le dijo Mary mientras miraba a Renée que observaba la escena pensativa.

—Son tres vestidos para mami —dijo el pequeño muy orgulloso, corriendo hacia su mamá y obligándola a sentarse en su sillita para que viera mejor los dibujos.

—Son muy bonitos Edward —los ojos de Renée empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía negarlo, su pequeño ya daba indicios de un talento innato—. ¿Por qué tres Edward? —el aludido se carcajeó burlándose de su mamá, al parecer para él la respuesta era obvia.

—Uno para tu cumpleaños —dice enumerando con sus deditos—. Otro para ir al parque conmigo y la Ita y otro para cuando tú vas a la escuela.

—Ya… —fue lo único que logró pronunciar Renée.

— ¡Ay mi niño! Vamos por unas galletas y leche a la cocina ¿Si? —dijo Mary tomando de la mano al pequeño pero antes de irse a la cocina se dirigió a Renée que aún seguía absorta—. ¿Y bien Renée? ¿Qué decías? —dijo arqueando una ceja para luego dirigirse a la cocina en compañía del pequeño Edward que no dejaba de sonreír.

.

.

.

Los imprevistos constituyen la vida y obligan al ser humano a dar pasos por senderos inimaginables, senderos que pueden llevar a quien camina por ellos hacia destinos insospechados.

_11 años más tarde…_

— ¡Mami! ¡Qué linda! —gritaba Bella emocionada—. Hace mucho que no veníamos a la casa de los abuelos.

—Si mi princesa, no veníamos desde que el abuelo murió —dijo Kate.

—La casa sigue igual mami.

—Sí, la señora Sue viene todas las semanas y la limpia —le aclaró—. Ahora vamos a dejar las cosas en la habitación y te das un baño mientras yo preparo algo de cenar y llamo a tu padre ¿Está bien?

—Si mami —respondió Bella emocionada por ir a ver la habitación que siempre había sido suya en cada una de sus visitas a sus ya fallecidos abuelos maternos.

Mientras una Bella emocionada arreglaba sus cosas en su habitación Kate pensaba en lo maravillosa que había sido la vida al premiarla con su dulce princesa, ya hacían 11 años que había llegado al mundo y aún le parecía increíble que esa pequeñita indefensa que estuvo en su vientre durante nueve meses se hubiese convertido en una señorita hermosa de 11 años, una princesa como ella le decía, una princesa que apenas empezaba a vivir y por la que se preocupaba enormemente, ella haría hasta lo imposible para que su hija no sufriera y fuera muy feliz, pero ¿Quién dijo que en esta vida las cosas suceden tal y como se desean?

—Si Charlie. Ya estamos en Forks. Llegamos bien. Tú nena está en su habitación. Si yo le digo. Ok. Adiós —concluyó Kate su conversación justo cuando Bella llegaba a la cocina.

— ¿Era papá? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, era tu padre. Te manda muchos besos, que no lo extrañes mucho que solo falta una semana para que esté con nosotras. Ahora… come —dijo Kate tendiéndole un plato de espagueti con queso.

—Gracias mami. Me encanta el espagueti y a ti te queda fabuloso. Algún día espero ser tan buena como tú —dijo Bella causando que los ojos de Kate se llenaran de lágrimas por la emoción, pero ella lo supo disimular bien como la mujer fuerte que era y no dejó que ninguna lágrima saliera a flote.

— ¡Ay mi princesa! Ya veremos qué pasa cuando seas mayor —sonrió Kate a su hija.

Y así transcurrió la cena entre madre e hija. Las dos siempre habían sido muy cercanas, eran amigas; entre ellas no había secretos. Kate a pesar de ser una mujer un poco dura adoraba a su hija como a nada en el mundo y por ello en ocasiones era supremamente estricta con ella. Bella o Isabella por su parte, se caracterizaba por ser una niña bastante tímida pero muy aplicada, era la mejor de su colegio en su natal Moore. Obtenía las notas más altas y sus compañeros y maestros la adoraban, podría llegar a decirse que era la niña modelo; inteligente, respetuosa, querida por todos y popular, el sueño de muchas.

Una vez ya instaladas en la pequeña casa, madre e hija se dedicaron a visitar a algunos amigos cercanos de la familia. Bella odiaba hacer esas visitas pero por complacer a su madre sonreía y se mostraba contenta en cada una de ellas. Por su mamá Bella soportó las conversaciones absurdas de la Sra. Stanley, que no se hartaba de repetir ¡Pero mira que grande está Bellita! Y si a eso le agregaban que no paraba de hablar de su linda hija Jessica, que por cierto Bella nunca conoció en todo el tiempo que duró la visita. Cuando al fin salieron de aquella casa Bella solo deseaba ir a descansar, las largas horas de charla entre su madre y esa presumida mujer la habían dejado algo hastiada, desde ahora no más visitas para ella.

—Mami vamos a casa, por favor —dijo Bella cansada.

—Está bien Bella, Amelia puede resultar algo habladora, debes estar aburrida ¿Te parece si te recompenso lo bien que te portaste con una salida al parque a comer helado mañana? —respondió Kate al ver la cara de cansancio de su hija.

—Me gusta esa idea —la voz de Bella estaba cargada de emoción.

Al llegar a casa Bella fue casi que de inmediato a su habitación, solo quería dormir para poder descansar mucho. Esos últimos días de visitas y más visitas la habían dejado rendida. Había conocido a personas que no le agradaron del todo. A Vanessa una niña de su edad, hija de uno de los mejores amigos de infancia de su mamá y a un sequito de señoras engreídas entre las que obviamente se incluía a la Sra. Stanley. Los pensamientos acerca de aquellas dichosas visitas desaparecieron de la mente de Bella en cuanto se puso su pijama favorita de notas musicales que su papá le había regalado en navidad, luego se acomodó en su cama para viajar al mundo donde todo era posible, el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

— ¡Mami apúrate! —gritaba Bella desde la sala a su madre.

Esa mañana Bella se había despertado muy temprano y con las energías renovadas, por lo que a Kate le tocó lidiar con el entusiasmo de Bella y todo lo que ello implicaba. Luego de desayunar los pancakes que tanto le fascinaban a Bella y por supuesto su cappuccino de vainilla, madre e hija se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a arreglarse, pero claro está que la energía de Bella esta mañana había hecho que la pequeña hiciera todo de manera más rápida, por lo que ella llamaba a su madre desesperada. No podía entender por qué se tardaba tanto.

— ¡Ya voy! No veo por qué tanta emoción, solo iremos al parque a comer helado —decía Kate divertida al ver a Bella caminando de un lado al otro.

—No sé pero creo que hoy será un buen día —respondió Bella muy segura.

Y con esa idea salieron de casa hacia el pequeño parque de Forks, que en realidad no tenía nada de especial pero que para Bella algún día sería inolvidable.

Al llegar al parque Kate se sentó con Bella en una de las bancas mientras se comían cada una el helado que habían comprado de camino al parque. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que Bella amaba compartir con su mamá, los pequeños silencios en un lugar lleno de hermosas flores donde los susurros del viento eran capaces de llevar los mensajes de un corazón a otro, en este caso del corazón de Bella al de su madre y viceversa. Cuando Bella acabó su helado miro tiernamente a Kate y le sonrió, y esta como buena madre sabía que su hija le hacía una petición sin usar las palabras, se conocían demasiado bien para saber lo que la otra deseaba con solo mirarse.

—Solo ve princesa, sé que hace mucho no lo haces porque ya no te sientes una niña pero nadie dijo que no podrías hacerlo —le dijo Kate adivinando los pensamientos de su hija.

Después de las palabras de Kate, una Bella sonriente corría hacia los columpios del parque como cuando era más pequeña y se divertía al sentir el viento acariciarla mientras se balanceaba, pero justo antes de llegar a los columpios ella vio a una niña de risos rubios más o menos de su edad sentada en una banca cercana; pero no fue la niña lo que llamó la atención de Bella sino la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de esta. Por algún motivo que Bella no llegó a comprender sintió la extraña necesidad de acercarse a ella y eso fue lo que efectivamente hizo.

—Hola —dijo Bella a la niña que solo se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

— ¿Estás aquí sola? —preguntó Bella.

—Si —respondió la niña.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Está bien.

—Soy Isabella Swan, estoy aquí de vacaciones ¿Sabes? Vivo en Moore —decía Bella que no se mostraba tan tímida como era.

—Yo me llamo Lauren… Lauren Mallory Cullen, vivo con mi abuela Mary —dijo la niña sonriendo.

Ese fue el inicio de una pequeña charla entre las dos niñas que hablaban como un par de cotorras, contándose acerca de sus familias y de lo que les gustaba hacer. En medio de la conversación descubrieron que en realidad vivían muy cerca la una de la otra, eran vecinas, Lauren vivía en frente de la casa de Bella. Lauren también le contó a Bella sobre su primo Edward del que no dejaba de hablar maravillas, Bella pensó que estaba siendo exageraba y miraba al chico como un súper héroe. Dos horas después Kate, Bella y Lauren caminaban de regreso a casa. A Kate le agradó mucho la nueva amiga de su hija, nunca había visto a Bella ser tan abierta con una extraña a pesar de que fueran de su misma edad e incluso, ni con sus amigas de Moore se había mostrado así en alguna ocasión.

Varios días pasaron y Lauren y Bella se habían vuelto inseparables. Lauren siempre iba a casa de Bella ya fuera a jugar, ver una película o simplemente a hablar tonterías. Fue así como una tarde mientras las niñas veían una película en el cómodo sofá de la sala que Kate recibió una llamada que cambiaría mucho sus vidas.

—Hola Fred ¿Cómo has…? —la pregunta que Kate iba a hacer quedó inconclusa cuando Fred, amigo de Charlie le dio aquella noticia por teléfono.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! Charlie… no —era lo único que oían Bella y Lauren pronunciar a Kate.

—Gracias, por favor has hasta lo imposible —dijo y con eso dio por finalizada la llamada.

Bella se había quedado sorprendida luego de escuchar aquella frase, "_hacer hasta lo imposible", _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había llamado Fred? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tenía que ver su papá con todo eso?

—Mami ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella temerosa.

—Princesa tienes que estar calmada ¿Si? —decía Kate que se veía algo pálida.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando mami? ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? —preguntaba Bella a punto de llorar, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo.

—Preciosa… —Kate tragó—. Ayer un tornado en Moore acabó con gran parte de la ciudad, incluyendo nuestra casa —las lágrimas empezaban a emanar de los ojos de Bella—. Y al parecer tu papá… tu papá está desaparecido. Fred no lo encuentra en ningún refugio ni en la lista de heridos en los hospitales —terminó de decir Kate.**

—No mami, mi papá está bien, mi papá tiene que estar bien —repetía Bella una y otra vez.

Lauren solo miraba la escena, quería ayudar a su nueva amiga y no sabía cómo. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que Bella estaba sintiendo aunque su situación fuera diferente. Los padres de Lauren la habían dejado a cargo de su abuela porque el dinero no les alcanzaba para sus otros hijos, así que decidieron que Mary la criara como una hija mientras ellos se ocupan de los demás. Aunque no se parecían en nada los dos casos Lauren sabía lo que era perder a sus papás y su amiga lloraba precisamente ante la idea de que uno de ellos tal vez no volvería a estar con ella.

Bella seguía llorando cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la mirada dulce de su amiga. Lauren la abrazaba fuerte y le repetía al oído: "_Todo va a estar bien"._

Y así abrazando a Bella, Lauren la llevó hasta la habitación, la recostó en la cama y la acompañó mientras lloraba hasta que se quedó dormida. Antes de salir de casa de Bella se despidió de Kate y le dijo que regresaría mejor mañana. Lauren estaba muy preocupada por ella, su dulce corazón sentía tanto dolor, no quería ver triste a su amiga.

— ¡Ricitos de oro! ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! — la recibió la voz ya conocida de su primo Edward.

—Hola —fue lo que respondió una triste Lauren.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con tu nueva amiga? Mira que si esa niña te hizo algo yo… —Edward no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lauren le interrumpió.

—No, ella no me ha hecho nada. Bella está triste, su papá está desaparecido —dijo Lauren aún cabizbaja.

—Ohh… ya veo. Pobrecita pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Edward empezaba a sentir curiosidad por la amiga de su prima, a la cual no había podido conocer.

Lauren le contó a Edward todo lo que había pasado; desde la llamada, hasta cuando Kate le había dicho a Bella que el tornado había destruido su casa en Moore y también que su padre no aparecía por ningún lado. También le dijo que Bella no había dejado de llorar hasta que se quedó dormida. A Edward le pareció impresionante cómo la vida de aquella niña estaba cambiando, entendía su dolor, aunque él no conocía a su padre porque su madre estaba distanciada de este, sabía por ella misma que era un gran hombre, eso era lo que le decía Renée y cada vez que le preguntaba por él ella solo atinaba a contestar: _"Tu padre solo está cumpliendo una promesa"._ A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de promesa hacía que un padre no buscara a su hijo? Pero minutos después desechaba la idea, no pensaba amargarse por una pregunta que él solo no podía responder, pero el caso de Isabella o Bella era diferente, ella probablemente perdería a su padre y eso a él lo acongojaba enormemente pero… ¿Por qué?

Los días pasaban y no había noticias de Charlie. Kate se la pasaba pegada al teléfono llamando a todos sus conocidos en Moore, tratando de encontrar alguien que supiera algo del paradero del padre de su hija, del hombre que ella… ¿Amaba? Bella por su parte si no estaba frente al televisor viendo las imágenes de Moore que presentaban en los noticieros estaba en su cuarto llorando, a veces lo hacía en los brazos de Lauren, a veces lloraba sola mirando el horizonte que se permitía ver por su ventana. Cuando Kate se acercaba a ella a hablarle recibía la misma respuesta entre dientes de Bella: "_Quiero hablar con mi papá, hasta que no oiga su voz no hablaré con nadie". _A Kate le dolía ver a su pequeña en aquel estado pero Charlie no daba señales de vida… hasta que el teléfono sonó cuatro días después de la primera llamada de Fred.

— ¡Charlie! ¡Dios! ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Kate.

—Si… Bella no ha parado de llorar —decía Kate—. ¡Bella! —Gritó Kate haciendo que Bella corriera asustada en su dirección—. ¡Es tú papá! Ven, habla con él.

—No —dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño y derramando lágrimas silenciosas—. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero que esté aquí conmigo! —dicho eso salió corriendo a su habitación.

Minutos después Kate finalizó la llamada, haciendo prometer a Charlie que en un par de días estaría en Forks pues su nena como él llamaba a Bella esta inconsolable y bastante irritable, lo que sacaba de quicio a Kate.

— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Ya apareció! ¡Llorando no solucionas nada! —dijo Kate levantando la voz al llegar a la habitación de Bella.

—Pero… —Kate la interrumpió.

— ¡Lávate la cara! Tu papá llega en dos días —eso fue todo lo que dijo Kate antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una Bella que aún lloraba y que no comprendía por qué su madre odiaba tanto que ella llorara.

Y efectivamente dos días después un Charlie sonriente abrazaba a su nena que ahora lloraba de felicidad por tener a su papá de nuevo a su lado pero nada es duradero y Charlie tampoco traía noticias alentadoras. Debían hablar y tomar decisiones, de eso dependía el futuro de su familia y sobre todo de su nena.

Luego de muchos abrazos y besos de padre e hija, la familia se ubicó en el comedor para hablar seriamente sobre qué iban a hacer ahora y cómo harían para empezar de cero, dado que en Moore no había quedado nada.

— ¿Y bien Charlie? —empezó Kate.

—Bueno… La situación es la siguiente, Moore después del tornado está prácticamente destruida, de nuestra casa no quedó nada —decía un Charlie con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse—. Solo tenemos dos opciones, ustedes regresan conmigo y empezamos de cero en Moore o ustedes se quedan aquí en Forks y pues… yo debo regresar a Moore de todas maneras, mi trabajo está allá y pues a la constructora con todo lo que ha pasado solo le llegará más trabajo y ahora no estamos para que yo me de el lujo de renunciar a mi trabajo —concluyó Charlie.

— ¿Bella tú qué dices? —Le preguntó Kate—. ¿Regresamos a Moore o nos quedamos en Forks?

—Yo… yo —tartamudeaba Bella—. Mejor nos quedamos en Forks, no quiero ver como quedó Moore.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Charlie sonriendo dulcemente a su hija, tal y como ella hacía—. Kate hay que buscar colegio para Bella.

—Papi yo quiero ir al mismo al que va mi amiga Lauren, mami tú estudiaste allí ¿No? —dijo Bella tras la emoción de ir al mismo colegio que su amiga.

—Lo siento pero no, tú no vas a estudiar en ese colegio con tan poca disciplina. Bella tú estudiarás en Saint Patrick Catholic School*** —dijo Kate con dureza.

— ¡Qué! Pero… pero ¿Ahí no estudia Vanessa la hija de tu amigo? —preguntó Bella algo asombrada y decepcionada.

—Exacto, va en el mismo grado que tú así que ya conoces a alguien ahí. Está decidido. ¡Irás al Saint Patrick!

—Pero papá yo… —iba a decir Bella.

—Lo siento Bella pero harás lo que dice tu mamá —dijo Charlie.

Ese era Charlie, un hombre dulce que jamás contradecía a Kate en ninguna de las decisiones que ella tomaba, cualquiera podría decir que era un pelele que se dejaba manejar al antojo de su mujer pero ese no era su caso, él solo era un hombre que confiaba ciegamente en las decisiones que tomaba Kate, un hombre de un carácter supremamente paciente que soportaba a sus dos amores, a su esposa y a su hija, a esta última la consentía en todo; la llenaba de besos, mimos y muchos pequeños obsequios cada vez que le era posible, incluso cuando Bella estaba más pequeña y desparramaba sus juguetes por todo la casa después de jugar y Kate la mandaba a recoger el desorden, Charlie por muy cansado que estuviera los terminaba recogiendo por su nena, porque si había algo que Charlie no podía resistir era esa mirada color café igual a la suya, la mirada de su nena, de su Bella, sin embargo en esta ocasión Kate tenía la última palabra.

Bella estudiaría en el Saint Patrick Catholic School la mejor institución de todo el estado de Washington ubicada en Port Ángeles. La escuela en donde habían estudiado grandes políticos y famosos personajes de la farándula estadounidense. Una escuela de presumidos, una escuela de niños ricos y huecos, algo que Bella odiaba.

Cuando Bella le contó los planes a Lauren el ánimo de esta decayó un poco, con la decisión de quedarse en Forks Lauren no cabía de la dicha pero cuando le dijo que no iría al colegio distrital como ella su alegría se fue de paseo. Lauren tenía la esperanza de compartir el nuevo periodo escolar con una amiga de verdad y de paso podría presentarle al fin a su primo Edward que había quedado de pasar a recogerla todos los días a la hora de la salida, pero todas esas ilusiones se vieron desechas con la mención del dichoso colegio Saint Patrick, un colegio como ese no daba cabida para tiempo libre, quienes estudiaban allí estaban casi todo el día encerrados en el. La entrada a clase era temprano y la salida muy tarde en comparación con los demás colegios, en conclusión adiós tiempos de juegos, solo les quedaba al par de amigas los fines de semana para hacerlo.

Dos semanas después Bella se hallaba enfunda en una falda gris, camisa blanca, chaleco, corbata y chaqueta de un extraño color; así era el uniforme de Saint Patricks. Días antes cuando Lauren vio aquel uniforme no soportó mucho tiempo aguantando las carcajadas y burlándose de Bella dijo que definitivamente a ella no iría al colegio en Port Ángeles sino a Hogwarts con ese uniforme.

Kate por su parte no cabía de la dicha, mientras que Bella solo refunfuñaba para sus adentros, ella se hacía una idea de lo que le esperaba, niñas pretensiosas y caprichosas más chicos que se creían el ombligo del universo.

Al llegar al colegio Bella pudo sentir todas las miradas en ella y como si alguien conspirara en su contra Vanessa apareció de la nada con otras cuatro chicas.

—Hola Isabella, mi padre me contó que estudiarías aquí. Eres una chica privilegiada no como los… —decía demasiado orgullosa Vanessa.

—Gracias Vanessa, me alegra estar aquí —contestó Bella de manera cortante interrumpiendo de ese modo su comentario absurdo.

—Mira, te presento a mis amigas. Ella es Ángela.

—Hola —saludó una chica de cabello oscuro.

—Yo soy Jessica —dijo una chica con aires de reina.

—Renata —dijo Vanessa señalando a una chica de piel trigueña y cabello negro.

—Y esta es María —era la última del sequito, alta y de cabello negro.

—Ahora —volvió a hablar Vanessa—. Te mostraremos el colegio antes de que empiece tu primera clase que por cierto tendrás con nosotras.

Bella arqueó una ceja sorprendida.

—Ohh… Isabella aquí es diferente todos los del mismo grado tenemos el mismo horario, aquí no hay posibilidad de que tu escojas tus clases, así que es obvio que estaremos juntas en todas las clases ¿No te parece genial? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Si es… genial —respondió Bella haciendo el intento de una sonrisa.

Luego del tour dado por el grupo de "Lagartas del mal" como Bella las bautizó y de soportar dos horas de matemáticas con ellas, se dirigieron a la clase de música, pero antes Vanessa tomó la palabra de nuevo de camino al salón de música.

—Mira Isabella te lo advierto para que no te asustes, esta clase en particular es orientada por Sor Cecil, es una monja amargada y perfeccionista así que ya te imaginarás la clase aburrida que nos espera… ahh… y por si fuera poco al ser tu nueva estudiante seguro después de clase te somete a audición para su corito "_Voices et umbras"**** _¡Qué sabrá Dios que significa! —dijo de un solo tajo.

— ¿Audición? ¿Qué clase de audición? —preguntó Bella nerviosa.

—Cantarás para ella cuando acabe la clase, así de simple, si le gusta estás dentro sino tendrás pésimas calificaciones en su materia ¡Ja! ¡Monja estúpida! —remató Jessica.

— ¿Ustedes…? —no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta.

—Ni en pesadillas Bella, ni en pesadillas estaría en ese coro —respondió Vanessa.

Cuando finalizaron la conversación sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al salón de música, al entrar Bella se sorprendió, sus paredes eran todas blancas pero el techo era otra cosa, en el habían pintado pentagramas, claves de sol y cuanto signo musical existiese.

—Ohh… Tú eres la señorita Swan —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Bella miró en dirección a la voz y se encontró detrás de ella a una monja de unos 45 años o más, de mirada penetrante y expresión indescifrable.

—Si soy yo. Mucho gusto Sor Cecil, es un… —Bella se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque Sor Cecil se dirigió a la clase e inició.

Bella se había quedado impresionada por la dureza de la monja, no se había mostrado nada amable con ella, pensó que tal vez Vanessa no exageraba tanto.

Una vez terminada la clase todos los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar el salón para ir al receso, cuando Bella se dirigía a la salida Sor Cecil habló.

—Señorita Swan usted se queda —los ojos de Sor Cecil mostraron un destello de felicidad.

Sor Cecil, una mujer de fe había entrenado a famosos cantantes a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos. Sus últimas alumnas memorables eran las hermanas Sutherland, una de ellas ya triunfaba en los listados de popularidad con su primer sencillo, Kristie Sutherland era la cantante revelación y estaba nominada a diversos premios; la otra hermana Sutherland, Victoria aún no se graduaba, todavía era alumna en el Saint Patrick pero era una baterista muy talentosa, todos aquellos que habían sido o hacían parte de "_Voices et umbras" _tenían un futuro prometedor en el mundo de la música y Sor Cecil sabía, sentía que Isabella Swan era una chica muy especial.

—Bien señorita Swan cante —ordenó Sor Cecil.

— ¿Qué se supone debo cantar? —preguntó nerviosa Bella.

—Lo que usted quiera —respondió de vuelta—. Y por favor empiece ahora, no tengo toda la vida.

Bella estaba más que asustada, la actitud de Sor Cecil era más que desconcertante. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir empezó a cantar; poco a poco fue tomando confianza y se sintió más segura, cuando llegó al final de la canción vio a Sor Cecil sonreír y se quedó estática en su lugar.

—Bien señorita Swan retírese de mi salón inmediatamente —dijo tajante Sor Cecil.

Bella estaba algo atolondrada y como pudo salió corriendo de aquel salón ¿Qué le pasaba a Sor Cecil? ¿Por qué era así de displicente? ¿Siempre era tan pedante y antipática? Se preguntaba Bella; lo que ella no sabía es que Sor Cecil hacía ya cinco años que no sonreía, desde que descubrió a las hermanas Sutherland.

Furiosa consigo misma Bella se sentó en una banca apartada en el patio trasero de la escuela, se había permitido soñar por un momento, creyó que tal vez pudiera dejar de ser el ratón de biblioteca que siempre era y ser algo más, vivir la pasión de la música, cantar en un escenario pero no, ella no tenía talento, la actitud de Sor Cecil se lo había demostrado; eso pensaba y se repetía una y otra vez.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto —dijo una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules frente a ella, la cual sonreía.

— ¿Tú eres Victoria Sutherland? ¿Hermana de…? —trató de preguntar Bella.

—Sí, así es —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Y tú eres Isabella Swan? ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, yo soy Isabella Swan —respondió Bella.

—Bueno Isabella Swan, Bienvenida a _Voices et umbras —_le dijo tendiéndole un prendedor dorado en forma de clave de sol y decorado con perlas y diminutos brillantes.

— ¿Qué? —Bella no podía salir de su asombro.

—Eres la nueva integrante del coro _Voices et umbras. _Úsalo con orgullo, porque sé que tú serás una gran cantante y yo seré tu baterista. No lo olvides —dicho esto Victoria le guiñó un ojo a Bella y se marchó.

.

.

.

* * *

*La frase es un fragmento de la canción How does if feel de Avril Lavigne.

** En realidad Moore en mayo de 1999 sufrió una oleada de tornados que dejó un gran número de heridos y personas muertas además de las pérdidas económicas.

***El nombre del colegio de es ficticio cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. En mi perfil estaré publicando fotos del uniforme e instalaciones del supuesto colegio.

****_Voices et umbras_ quiere decir en español voces y sombras. El nombre del coro está en latín.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las bellas que dejaron un review porque me regalaron una sonrisa…**

**Aryam Shields Masen, Sylvi Pattinson, Heather Doll, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Paulinita Rathbone, The Princess of the Dark, Karina Masen, Solasium, Pau Pattinson, Firendice, Ely Cullen, Kikid'cullen, Sky TwiCullen y a Maricoles.**

**También quiero compartir con ustedes el link del trailer de esta historia, ya saben borren los espacios.**

** www. youtube ****watch?v=PHvMPY0D8ws**

**De nuevo un millón de gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besotes.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Imágenes distorsionadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Mi mamá me enseñó a dar las gracias así que aquí voy.**

**Gracias a Gine por soportarme y ayudarme a aclarar mi mente, mujer te debo mucho, siempre me has apoyado a pesar de todo.**

**A mi amorsote, mi beta de sí y no como ella misma se bautizó, te adoro Salem, mi latosa.**

**Y por supuesto a mi tita, mi siempre bella Beta Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a tres personas muy importantes:**

**A mami Jo, madre me haces falta mucho, muchísimo.**

**A Marii Jose, me siento dichosa de que seas mi hermanita.**

**Y finalmente a Daniela Cullen, nena porque simplemente tú puedes ser la luz, escucha la canción del capítulo. ¡Ánimo!**

* * *

"_**La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**_

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

**No molesto más, solo espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Imágenes distorsionadas **

"…_Podrías ser la luz que viene y que cambia el mundo a su alrededor…"_

_The vision of love_

_Kris Allen_

La imagen que una persona refleja, no siempre demuestra quien es.

Quien es una persona, no lo demuestra la simple imagen.

La imagen, no es más que la visión de lo que los demás creen que reflejas.

Y lo que reflejas aunque sea frente al espejo, no siempre tiene validez; porque las personas no son reflejos, son sólo personas.

Un nuevo día iniciaba para Edward, un nuevo día en el que tendría que enfrentarse a sí mismo como lo hacía cada día, para desaparecer los pensamientos recurrentes que se apoderaban de su mente desde aquel día en la escuela primaria cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un papá y que su madre le escondía algo; que las historia de sus padres no era lo que Renée le había hecho creer. Él no era el fruto de un simple amorío y eso lo descubrió en la mirada triste de su madre aquélla tarde de octubre cuando apenas él tenía 8 años y uno de sus compañero se había burlado de él por no tener papá, diciéndole que sus dibujos eran de niña, solo dibuja vestidos y si los dibujaba era porque no tenía papá; al salir de la escuela Edward le había preguntado a Renée sobre su padre y obtuvo la misma respuesta que aún hoy recibía.

— _¡Mamá! Dime la verdad ¿Quién es mi papá? —gritó Edward al llegar de la escuela._

— _¡Un momento jovencito! —Dijo Renée saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¡Quiero la verdad mamá! ¡Quiero saber sobre mi padre! —al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Edward percibió la tristeza de su madre._

—_Edward, ya te lo dije hijo… —Renée se vio interrumpida por Edward._

— _¡No mamá! ¡No mientas! Se ve a leguas que extrañas a mi papá. Ya te lo dije mami, quiero la verdad —dijo Edward mientras corría y abrazaba a Renée—. Solo quiero la verdad mamá._

—_Edward… Tu padre… —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Tu padre solo cumple una promesa._

—_Pero mamá…. —Edward no pudo continuar._

—_Ya Edward, es todo lo que te diré._

_Y así concluyó Renée la conversación, dejando a Edward más confundido de lo que estaba cuando llegó a casa._

¡Ja! ¿Una promesa? ¿Qué clase de padre hace una promesa que aleja a su hijo? ¿Qué clase de padre no hace lo posible por conocer a su hijo? ¿Qué clase de hombre era su padre? Un imbécil. _Mi padre debe ser un imbécil_, eso era lo que se decía Edward cada día, sólo un imbécil podría sumir a su madre en esa tristeza que le impedía contarle la verdad, sólo un imbécil no estaría haciendo algo por buscarlos, ¿Quién demonios era su papá? La pregunta rondaba su mente siempre y de un modo u otro lo torturaba, lo llenaba de cierto resentimiento aunque no lo demostrara. Él anhelaba como todo chico hablar cosas de hombres con su padre, poderle contar sobre la chica que le gustaba, pedirle consejos para conquistarla, pero no podía hacer nada de eso porque no lo conocía y mucho menos sabía quién era el hombre al que le debía el hecho de existir.

Con esas ideas Edward partió a la escuela distrital, la escuela que él mismo había escogido, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar en el Saint Patrick en Port Angeles pero si algo evitaba Edward era la frivolidad de los niños ricos que allí estudiaban; a muchos de ellos les conocía, pero una vez ingresaban a esa escuela se olvidaron de la existencia de Edward, a él eso poco le afectaba aunque había un caso en particular que si le había dolido invariablemente y era haber perdido la amistad del único chico que lo había comprendido, claro está, hasta que este empezó a estudiar en el Saint Patrick sumado a lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, cambió mucho las cosas entre ellos dos, incluso los llevó a un punto en que se hicieron enemigos, se peleaban por todo y competían por las cosas más insignificantes. Edward trataba de entender que tenía ese dichoso colegio que hacía que las personas cambiaran tanto. Mike su mejor amigo lo había hecho, se había transformado en un muchacho frío, que miraba a todos con prepotencia y altivez, su ego había crecido conforme los años pasaban y su amistad se fue convirtiendo en rivalidad.

—Buenos días Edward.

—Buenos días Irina ¿Cómo has estado? —respondió Edward, amable como siempre con su amiga.

—Ahora que te veo mucho mejor —dijo sonriente ella.

—Estás loca ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo él carcajeándose.

—Sí y no. ¿Irás a la fiesta de Eva mañana en la noche? —preguntó Irina.

—No lo sé…

— ¡Ay no! ¡Sí irás y punto! —dijo ella muy segura.

—Está bien, iré. Ahora me voy a clase Irina. Que tengas un buen día —dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Irina.

Irina era nada más y nada menos que una de las pocas amigas que Edward tenía, ella y Mike lo conocían desde que eran muy niños y en el kínder se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Mike, Irina y él eran como los tres mosqueteros; inseparables, unidos, hasta que algo en Mike cambió pero la hostilidad de este solo se dirigía a Edward, con Irina seguía teniendo muy buenas relaciones y se hablaban casi a diario. Irina por su parte idolatraba a Edward, lo quería muchísimo y él también sentía mucha estima hacia ella. Para Edward Irina no sólo era una gran amiga, también había sido su primera vez la noche buena del año pasado. Los dos tenían 14 años y estaban deseosos de experimentar, la situación fue algo aparatosa y hasta cierto punto graciosa. Edward le había manifestado a Irina sus deseos de experimentar, de dar ese paso en su vida sexual e Irina no dudó en ayudar a su amigo, aclarándole que nada cambiaría en su amistad por lo que esa noche sucedió, Edward tenía eso claro y aparentemente Irina también, aunque nadie sabe cuando la pasión puede despertarse ¿O sí?

Las clases transcurrían lentas. Edward no era el estudiante más aplicado pero si era un muy buen estudiante, sin embargo a veces le parecían fastidiosas y este era un día de esos, en el que se fastidiaba con el sólo hecho de escuchar a su profesor pronunciar el saludo para iniciar la clase, él lo único que quería era sacar su blog de hojas y su caja de lápices para aventurarse en ese mundo que estaba empezando a cobrar verdaderamente importancia para él, el mundo del diseño, el mundo de la moda. Cuando la clase se dio por terminada corrió como un loco hacia la cafetería pero no precisamente por hambre, sólo quería el lugar más alejado para sentarse y dar rienda suelta a las nuevas ideas que su mente venía desarrollando, tenía que… no, no tenía, debía dibujar cuanto antes. Las imágenes mentales de cómo serían esos diseños no le permitían concentrarse en nada más que no fuera diseñar y efectivamente correr había valido la pena porque pudo ubicarse en una mesa apartada en la cafetería, en la cual desparramó sus hojas y lápices y se dedicó a dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Lápices, hojas de papel, borrador, sacapuntas… todo estaba esparcido en la mesa y Edward en su mundo; en ocasiones fruncía el ceño tratando de evaluar el resultado de su creación, en esos espacios de tiempo para él sólo importaba lo que era capaz de crear, el cielo podría caerle encima y no le importaría…

— ¡Vaya Cullen, si aún sigues siendo un mariquita! ¡Tú y tus dibujos de niña!

— ¡Vaya Tyler si aún sigues siendo el mismo… pedazo de…! —trató de responder Edward.

—Cuidado Cullen… Tú y yo no somos iguales —dijo Tyler.

—Cierto Tyler, tú y yo no somos iguales. Tú eres un completo infeliz bueno para nada y a mí me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí. Así que adiós —dicho esto Edward se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

—Huye Cullen como siempre lo haz hecho, como cuando la preciosura de Heidy se lanzó a tus brazos en la fiesta de hace dos semanas. Solo un marica actúa así, desaprovechar la oportunidad de tirarse a la belleza de Heidy… ¡Marica! ¡Gay con ínfulas de diseñador! ¡Prospecto de travesti! —gritaba Tyler.

Edward ignoró los gritos de Tyler y salió de la cafetería donde se escuchaban los murmullos de toda la escuela. Desde hacía varios años Edward venía soportando los insultos de sus compañeros varones; que si por su gusto por la moda, que si porque se la pasaba dibujando vestidos, que si porque distinguía entre un Channel y un Gucci o como en esta ocasión porque él había rechazado a una linda chica, sus compañeros hallaban este tipo de conductas en él extrañas y fuera de lo normal y como siempre, lo que rompe los convencionalismos y se sale de los esquemas es juzgado como anormal e incorrecto por el resto. A Edward no se le hacían raros los comentarios acerca de su orientación sexual, se había acostumbrado a ser juzgado del modo equivocado; sin embargo no podía negar que en ocasiones uno que otro comentario llegaba a herirlo, pero él no lo demostraba.

Al llegar al patio de la escuela vislumbró la cabellera rubia de la chica que buscaba para hablar. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, sola como solía estar a la hora del receso, sentada en una banca alejada del resto.

—Hola ricitos de oro —la saludó Edward.

— ¡Edward, te he dicho que no me llamas así en la escuela! —respondió Lauren.

—Pero a mí me encanta fastidiarte primita, ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Edward.

—Un asco, Bree no vino a clases, está enferma… así que hoy estoy sola.

—Ya veo, tú linda amiga no vino y del resto… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Cómo está ita? ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu otra amiga? —se quedó pensativo—. ¿Bella? ¿Así se llama? ¿No?

— ¿Ita? ¿Tienes 15 años y aún llamas a la abuela ita? —Lauren se burlaba de él.

—Solo responde y no te burles de tu primo mayor —dijo Edward bromeando.

—Bueno "Ita" está muy bien, tía Renée quedó de ir con ella a su cita médica pero eso ya lo sabías —sonrió divertida—. Todo lo demás está bien, las cosas con Bella van de maravilla aunque a veces no nos queda mucho tiempo para hablar, le dejan mucha tarea.

—Lauren, Bella estudia en Saint Patrick ¿Qué esperabas? —Edward elevó una ceja.

—Hablamos de Bella no de Mike, no todos son como él —le dijo algo molesta—. ¿Qué te pasó hoy? ¿Cuál fue el nuevo insulto?

—Nada que no haya escuchado antes —habló mientras miraba hacia la nada—. Te espero a la salida —dijo sonriéndole a su prima.

—Nos vemos a la salida —luego de eso salió corriendo a clase.

Edward se quedó sentado en la banca viendo a su prima entrar a la escuela, él la adoraba como a una hermana. Desde que la vio por primera vez supo que tendría que cuidarla y protegerla incluso de los padres de ella, que la habían dejado a los pocos meses de nacer con su abuela. Lauren era muy introvertida y el no tener padres hacía que también se convirtiera en el centro de burlas; en la escuela ella solo tenía una amiga, Bree Tanner, una linda pelinegra de sonrisa hermosa, de ese modo veía él a la amiga de su prima, como una chica hermosa, le tenía mucho aprecio porque había sido la única que defendía a Lauren cuando se burlaban de ella; definitivamente Bree se estaba ganando a pulso un lugar en el corazón de Edward. Por otro lado también tenía mucho que agradecer a la nueva amiga de su prima, Bella tenía siempre sonriente a Lauren, aunque nunca la había visto, Lauren se la pasaba hablando maravillas de ella ¿Quién era la chiquilla? ¿Qué tenía de especial que hacía tan feliz a Lauren?

—Deja de pensar tonterías Edward —se dijo a sí mismo—. Mejor ni regreso a clases, me quedaré aquí diseñando mientras espero a Lauren.

En eso consistieron las tres últimas horas de clase de Edward; quedarse en el patio de la escuela, en diseñar y diseñar hasta que oyó a su prima Lauren.

—Así que no entraste a clase —dijo con las manos en la cintura—. Tía Renée no estará muy contenta cuando se entere.

— ¿Y quién dice que va a enterarse? Si se entera creo que podría decirle sobre quién fue la culpable de que su jardín de _rosas azules_ no saliera como ella lo planeó ¿Tú qué dices Lauren? ¿Mi mamá se va a enterar de algo? —una expresión de suficiencia se apoderó del rostro de él.

—Ok. Mi tía Renée no sabrá nada, tramposo —Lauren frunció el ceño.

—Así me gusta —dijo mientras le halaba las mejillas.

Tomaron el camino a casa, como la escuela les quedaba bastante cerca, hacían el recorrido a pie mientras hablaban trivialidades y Edward le contaba a Lauren sobre la fiesta a la que estaba invitado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Irás? Bella también irá a esa fiesta —dijo Lauren.

— ¿Bella? No sabía que tu amiga también era amiga de Eva.

—No lo es, la mamá de Bella, Kate, es organizadora de eventos y organiza esa fiesta, así que Bella solo está invitada por eso; bueno eso me dijo ella.

— ¿Bella es hija de Kate? ¿De Kate Allen? —Lauren asintió—. Mamá me contó sobre ella, estudiaron juntas.

— ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! —dijo Lauren no muy convencida.

— ¿Qué pasa ricitos de oro? —preguntó Edward al ver el ánimo de su prima.

—A Bella no le gustan mucho las fiestas e irá a esa porque su mamá se lo exigió, se va a aburrir, no conoce a nadie —dijo Lauren preocupada.

—No le va a pasar nada, solo es una fiesta —se quedó pensado—. ¿Qué te parece si yo trato de hacerme su amigo en la fiesta?

— ¿Harías eso? —sonrió Lauren.

—Cualquier cosa por ti ricitos de oro —dijo él despeinándola.

— ¡Gracias Edward! ¡Te quiero!

—Sí, lo sé, pero no le digas nada a ella ¿No querrás que piense que me acerco porque tú me lo pediste?

—Tienes toda la razón, no le diré nada, ¡Qué emoción! —dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Edward solo la miraba y sonreía.

Haría cualquier cosa por hacer a Lauren feliz, incluso hacerse amigo de Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Edward llevaba ya más de dos horas intentando arreglarse de manera adecuada, acorde con el carácter informal de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eva, pero sin verse demasiado casual.

— ¡Demonios! Tal vez Tyler tenga toda la razón y soy un mariquita de primera, ¡Qué hombre tarda tanto en elegir su ropa! —Pensaba Edward—. Bueno… lo único que deseo es verme decente ante la nueva amiga de Lauren ¿Y a mí qué me importa esa niña? Ni siquiera le he visto una vez, no sé ni cómo es; que tal que sea fea, ¿y si…? —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Miró en la pantalla y el nombre de Irina parpadeó en la pantalla.

—Ya paso por ti, ¡Deja de ser tan impaciente Irina! —respondió y al terminar de pronunciar la frase colgó.

Irina en ocasiones podía ser algo irritante y cuando se trataba de una fiesta era peor, pero no podía dudar que era una gran amiga; la única verdadera desde la perspectiva de Edward.

Finalmente se decidió por un atuendo de colores básicos; una camisa blanca, jeans, zapatos negros y una chaqueta a juego con los mismos. Una vez estuvo listo tomó el Audi de su madre y pasó por casa de Irina, la cual lo esperaba en la puerta ceñuda.

—Te tardaste demasiado Edward —dijo Irina cuando se subió al coche.

—Deja de quejarte y agradece que mamá me prestó el auto y no te hago ir en mi moto —dijo él a modo de broma.

— ¡Ni loca!, No pienso dañar mi peinado ¡ugh! —fue la respuesta de Irina al comentario de Edward.

Gracias a la pasión de Edward por la velocidad llegaron en menos de diez minutos a una casa a las afueras de Forks, el lugar de la fiesta. Al bajarse del auto notaron que todo estaba decorado de manera cuidadosa, a simple vista se veía que la organizadora del evento se fijaba en el mínimo detalle.

—Kate Allen es un genio —pensó Edward—. Espero que su hija también lo sea.

Con Irina colgando de su brazo Edward se dirigió a una de las mesas que estaban ubicadas estratégicamente, de modo que la sala de la casa se había convertido en la pista de baile, en la cual, ya muchos de los invitados disfrutaban de la música que amenizaba la fiesta.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué fiesta!, Eva se lució ¿No crees Edward? —decía Irina.

—Sí, así es —se limitó a responder Edward.

A medida que pasaban los minutos más y más invitados se aglomeraban, la pista de baile era una masa de gente, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, los meseros iban y venían con tragos diversos y pasabocas para todos los gustos. Edward e Irina estaban agotados de tanto bailar por lo que estaban tomando un respiro, hasta que la mirada de Irina se encontró con Mike que sonreía desde el otro extremo del lugar al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estos estaban, haciendo que Edward se tensara.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Edward.

— ¡Ah no! Ustedes dos a mí no me van a dañar la noche —sentenció Irina justo antes de que Mike llegara a su mesa.

— ¡Mira nada más! Edward Cullen nos honra con su presencia —dijo Mike extendiéndole la mano a Edward—. Hola "amigo" —el tono acido de su voz se reafirmó en la última palabra "amigo".

—Hola Mike —respondió Edward correspondiendo al saludo de Mike, un apretón de manos y un duelo de miradas selló aquel instante.

— ¡Ya por Dios! ¡Mike! —saltó Irina de su silla abrazando a Mike, quien no dudó en corresponder la efusividad de su amiga.

— ¡Preciosura! ¡Mira nada más lo hermosa que estás! —Dijo Mike dejando un beso en la mejilla de Irina—. ¿No me invitan a sentarme con ustedes? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Edward de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Irina fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

—Edward, tú siempre tan amable conmigo, ¿Se te olvidó los buenos amigos que fuimos? —una sonrisa cínica se posó en el rostro de Mike.

—Dejen de pelear y miren a esa tonta niñita, ¡Dios qué horror! —decía Irina poniendo cara de desagrado mientras miraba hacia una de las mesas más alejadas.

Edward y Mike dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde señalaba Irina y pudieron ver a una niña de unos 12 años, cabello color chocolate y tez clara que estaba a punto de caer dormida encima de la mesa, ella trataba de luchar contra la pesadez del sueño pero aún así a veces este le ganaba. A Edward, la situación le pareció algo graciosa pero cuando la niña dirigió su mirada en su dirección él solo pudo pensar una cosa… _Es tan tierna y hermosa._

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Isabella Swan, la hija de Kate Allen, la organizadora de eventos —respondió Mike.

Edward no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Isabella superaba sus expectativas; jamás se la había imaginado de ese modo, las descripciones que hacía Lauren de ella se quedaron cortas ante la imagen que reflejaba Isabella para él.

_Isabella… Bella… Ella es… simplemente hermosa, luce tan tierna. Lo que me produce el simple hecho de mirarla, aunque lo hago desde la distancia; es indescriptible… es ¿Alucinante? No, alucinante se queda corto ante la belleza de Bella… de mi Bella, de mi Bella durmiente._

Era el pensar y sentir de Edward; algo muy fuerte se había apoderado de todas sus emociones, de algún modo que no tenía explicación estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por Isabella Swan ¿Pero qué? Aún no lo tenía del todo claro.

—Iré a hablar con ella —se dijo Edward.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, la mano de Irina tomó el brazo de Edward; él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —atinó a decir él.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! Llevo rato diciéndotelo pero estabas en otro mundo —dijo Irina.

—Pero yo… —iba a decir Edward cuando Mike intervino.

—Ya Edward, deja de hacerte el importante y ven a bailar de una vez.

—Ok —accedió.

_Solo espero que ella esté ahí cuando regrese._ Pensó Edward mirando en dirección a donde estaba Bella que aún luchaba con el sueño.

Para Mike no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Edward dedicó a Isabella, de inmediato se dio cuenta que un nuevo reto había empezado y si a Edward le interesaba la pequeña Swan él haría hasta lo imposible para no dejarle el camino tan fácil.

—Isabella Swan será mía, ya lo verás Edward Cullen —dijo Mike al tiempo que caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward al fin pudo irse a sentar, después de que Irina le hiciera bailar cuanta canción se le antojó, miró hacia donde estaba Bella y se sorprendió al ver que ella ya no estaba allí.

¿Tal vez habría ido al baño? ¿Tal vez estaba con su madre arreglando algún detalle de último momento? ¿Se habría ido? No, Edward desechaba esa última idea, no creía que Bella ya no estuviera en la fiesta puesto que Kate aún andaba por allí dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pero una persona sacó a Edward de sus divagaciones, esa persona fue nada más y nada menos que Mike.

—Deja de mirar a todos lados Cullen —dijo Mike que jugueteaba con unas llaves.

— ¿Qué? —Edward estaba sorprendido, lo último que necesitaba era que Mike se hubiese dado cuenta de su interés por Bella.

—No te hagas el tonto. Yo la llevé a su casa, estaba bastante aburrida —sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Para ser una niña es hermosa y muy sexy… esas piernas, ¡wow! Cullen, si tu hubieras visto lo mismo que yo vi cuando se quedó dormida en mi auto —Mike no paraba de hablar y algo en Edward empezaba a encenderse—. Es definitivo Cullen, en unos años Isabella Swan será una chica muy… caliente —dijo lo último casi en un susurro, al tiempo que miraba como la ira se apoderaba de Edward.

—Cállate… es una niña —dijo Edward haciendo de sus manos un par de puños.

—Oh… ¡Ya veo!, ¿Te gusta Isabella? ¿Estás interesado en ella? —preguntaba Mike ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

Edward tenía que pensar una respuesta rápida que librara a Bella de convertirse en el nuevo reto de Mike, si admitía que él estaba interesado en ella Mike iría detrás y eso era lo último que él quería.

— ¿Cómo crees que un gay como yo va a interesarse en una chica? —respondió Edward muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Tal vez porque fui tu amigo y sé que esa mierda de que eres gay son puras patrañas por tu singular afición, porque si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien se tiró a la chica que me gustaba ¿O no Cullen? —Mike empezaba a enojarse, aún estaban vivos los recuerdos de cuando encontró a la chica que tanto amaba en una situación comprometedora con Edward.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no sabía que te gustaba —el tono de voz de Edward se subió un par de octavas.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que…! —no pudo continuar Mike porque su discusión se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Edward! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Estoy aburrida! —decía Irina algo fastidiada.

—Ok. Vámonos entonces —dijo Edward.

—Chao precioso —dijo Irina dejando un beso en la mejilla de Mike.

—Nos vemos preciosa —respondió Mike, para luego lanzarle una mirada a Edward dándole a entender que la discusión no había terminado ahí.

Luego de que Edward e Irina se despidieron de un par de conocidos se subieron al coche, de camino a casa ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, al parecer ambos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Edward solo podía pensar en el modo de lograr que Mike no se acercara a Bella, la amiga de su prima se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos y él no entendía como una niña que apenas había visto tuviera tanto poder sobre él, para Edward nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal y si tal vez en un futuro él y Bella pudieran conocerse no permitiría que Mike se interpusiera entre ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

Irina por su parte no dejaba de pensar en las constantes discusiones entre Mike y Edward ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese par? Antes solían ser muy buenos amigos pero de un momento a otro todo cambió, aunque no podía negar que ella también había cambiado; ahora miraba a Edward con otros ojos, era su amigo, sí, pero ya no lo quería solo como eso, ella quería mucho más y sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha y conquistarlo. Con esa idea en mente se despidió de él cuando la dejó en casa.

.

.

.

— ¡Bellita! Qué bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo, no, mejor, necesitamos hablar contigo —dijo Vanessa interrumpiendo el almuerzo de Bella.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Vanessa? —preguntó Bella.

—No es nada tontita. Ven, vamos —dijo guiándola hasta una parte apartada del colegio, en dónde las demás chicas las esperaban.

—Hola —saludó Bella al encontrarse con el resto, sin embargo nadie contestó su saludo, haciendo que ella se tensara un poco por su actitud.

—Iremos directo al grano Bellita —dijo Jessica tomando la palabra—. Ya han pasado varios meses, estamos a punto de acabar el año escolar y queremos que tomes una decisión de inmediato.

— ¿Decisión? ¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó Bella confundida.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y Jessica volvió a hablar.

—Si quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga debes renunciar al corito patético de _Voices et umbras —_Bella estaba asombrada y Jessica aún no terminaba—. No podemos permitir que una de nosotras se vea envuelta en esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Bella aun más impresionada.

—Así es Bellita —habló Vanessa—. _Voices et umbras _es un coro para chicas con talento y nosotras como buenas amigas no podemos permitir que te sigas engañando.

—Cariño, lo que Vanessa quiere decir es que tú no tienes talento para la música, estás perdiendo tu tiempo —remató Jessica—. Así que decide, engáñate a ti misma o únete a nosotras en el club de teatro. Vanessa y yo manejaremos todo lo del club y tú puedes estar pendiente del telón, ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejarás esa porquería de coro? Recuerda que es nuestra amistad lo que está en juego —puntualizó ácidamente.

La mente de Bella era un torbellino, miles de preguntas se apoderaron de su mente, ¿Cómo podían pedirle algo así? Llevaba ya varios meses en el coro y eso hacía que los días en Forks valieran la pena, había empezado a reconocer que era buena para algo más que para estudiar y ellas… sus supuestas amigas le pedían que dejara todo eso por ellas, ¿Por qué? No era justo ¿Tenía que abandonar lo que amaba por su amistad?

— ¿Por qué? —logró articular Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo Jessica—. ¿Eres estúpida o qué? No tienes talento, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres buena para algo?

—Eres insignificante, no eres bonita y cantas espantoso, ¡No sirves para nada Isabella! ¡Decide maldita sea! ¡O sigues siendo un cero a la izquierda o te nos unes! —exclamó furiosa Vanessa, lo cual hizo que Bella tomará una decisión de inmediato.

—Yo… sé lo que es bueno para mí —Vanessa y Jessica sonrieron—. ¡Y ni loca dejaré el coro por ustedes! ¡Partida de lagartas! ¡Jodanle la vida a alguien más! —Bella no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto coraje, ella era incapaz de decir una grosería y ahora su boca no se contenía—. ¡Son patéticas! ¿Y saben qué? —levantando su dedo medio se los mostró y les gritó—. ¡Pueden meterse su club de teatro por donde les quepa! ¡Estúpidas! —y dando media vuelta dejó a las chicas boquiabiertas.

Bella al ver que estaba lejos de ellas echó a correr hasta que llegó a los baños, allí se lanzó a llorar dentro de uno de los cubículos, lugar donde Victoria la encontró.

—Deja de llorar Bella —le dijo al verla—. Esas son unas arpías, hijas de arpías… ¿Qué esperabas? —Bella la miró sorprendida.

— ¡No me mires así! —Dijo mientras le extendía un pañuelo—. Lo vi todo y puedo decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, y estoy segura de que me encantará ser tu baterista.

—Sigues con esa tonta idea —se rió Bella mientras se sacudía los mocos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es asqueroso! —dijo Victoria carcajeándose—. Ven; vamos, te llevo a casa.

— ¿A casa? Pero… —empezaba a decir Bella y Victoria le interrumpió.

—Si hubieses estado más atenta en vez de llorar como una magdalena, te hubieras dado cuenta de que acaban de anunciar que no habrá más clases hoy; los profesores estarán en junta extraordinaria de profesores —dijo Victoria halando a Bella hacia la salida.

—Pero…

— ¡Ya! Haz silencio, voy a llevarte a casa.

Pasar esos minutos en el auto con Victoria le hizo olvidar a Bella lo que había pasado, pero al llegar a casa y encontrar la nota de su madre donde le decía que no la esperara porque llegaría tarde de la agencia de festejos, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y las frases dichas por las lagartas empezaron a agolparse en su mente.

_Voices et umbras es un coro para chicas con talento y nosotras como buenas amigas no podemos permitir que te sigas engañando…_

Las voces iban y venían en su mente haciéndole perder el control y haciendo que las lágrimas dejaran de ser silenciosas.

_No eres bonita y cantas espantoso _

_¡No sirves para nada Isabella! _

_¡Decide maldita sea! _

_¡O sigues siendo un cero a la izquierda o te nos unes!_

¿Acaso eso era verdad? ¿Acaso sólo era un cero a la izquierda? Las voces se incrementaban y una voz que siempre había escuchado desde que era una niña se les unió a las otras.

_¡Eres demasiado tonta Bella!_

_¡Eres una completa inútil!_

_¡No haces nada bien!_

Era la voz de su madre, quien siempre le reprochaba sus errores de manera férrea, casi que con reproche. Mientras lloraba recordó aquella vez en el kínder cuando pensó que había perdido su delantal para pintar y su mamá al llegar a casa le dio aquella bofetada que la hizo derramar sangre, aunque ahora no le dolían esos golpes sino las palabras que su madre le dijo esa vez.

_¡¿Es qué no ves?! ¡Chiquilla inútil!_

_¡No sirves para nada!_

_¡Dios! ¡No puedes hacer nada bien!_

_¡Qué decepción Isabella!_

Los recuerdos del pasado y del reciente hecho la sobrepasaban, no entendía que estaba mal en ella.

¿Por qué no podía ser igual que los demás?

¿Por qué era tan poca cosa?

¿Por qué era tan fea?

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?

Su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse más en pie y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, levantó su rostro bañado por las lágrimas que aún derramaba y se topó con su imagen en el espejo. Bella no solo veía a una chica llorando; ella veía mucho más, ella veía lo que reflejaba para los otros y en pequeños susurros e hipidos empezó a hablar para sí misma.

_Eres tonta._

_Eres fea._

_Buena para nada._

_Mírate, inútil._

_¿Crees que alguien va a quererte? _

_Me das lástima, estás sola, nadie te quiere._

_Eres asquerosa Isabella, lo eres._

Bella no lo soportó más y mirando la imagen que estaba frente a ella, se odió por ser como era, dio una nueva mirada al espejo y sonrió como poseída por alguna idea pérfida.

.

.

.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Edward? —preguntó Lauren luego de oír un fuerte estruendo.

—Sí, eso se oyó muy cerca —respondió él algo asustado sin saber por qué.

— ¡Bella! ¡Debe estar sola en casa! ¡Vamos Edward! —dijo Lauren al tiempo que salía corriendo.

Edward salió tras Lauren algo asustado, tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, el estruendo que ambos habían escuchado había sido aterrador e incluso le pareció oír a alguien gritar, sólo rogaba que fuera un susto nada más y que Bella estuviera bien; esa chiquilla lo tenía intrigado desde la fiesta sin haber cruzado palabra alguna, su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensar en ella y en estos momentos sentía que se derrumbaría si algo malo le hubiese pasado.

— ¡Edward! ¡Entremos por la puerta trasera, Bella siempre la deja abierta cuando está en casa! —le gritó Lauren haciéndolo dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

Tal y como Lauren lo había dicho la puerta estaba abierta, lo que significaba que Bella estaba en casa, pero no se oía sonido alguno lo que hizo que Edward se preocupara más.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación de Bella? —preguntó Edward a Lauren, ambos estaban muy pálidos.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha —dijo en voz baja Lauren señalando el final del pasillo.

Edward se apresuró y lo que encontró en la habitación de Bella fue algo inesperado, algo que hizo que su instinto sobre protector se activara….

Su "Bella durmiente" –como él le decía en secreto– dirigía su mirada al suelo, una cortina de cabello cubría su rostro, ella estaba de rodillas en medio de varios pedazos de cristal, su mano derecha estaba hecha un puño que daba justo a la pared que estaba frente a ella y fue en ese momento que Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Bella había roto el espejo que estaba frente a ella, los cristales que estaban a su alrededor eran pedazos de espejo y su mano derecha aún hecha un puño empezaba a sangrar, sin pensarlo Edward actuó. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, ella iba a empezar a chistar pero él la calmó diciéndole quién era.

—Tranquila. Soy Edward, el primo de Lauren —le susurró mientras la ponía cuidadosamente en la cama.

Por su parte, Bella sintió un poco de paz cuando Edward se quedó a su lado en la cama. Él apretó su abrazo y ella empezó a llorar.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Lauren justo antes de llegar a la puerta y lo que encontró la dejó estática.

— ¡Lauren! —la llamó Edward, haciendo que ella dirigiera su mirada a él—. Trae algo para curar la herida que Bella tiene en la mano y por favor limpia eso —le dijo señalando los trozos de espejo que estaban en el suelo. Lauren solo se limitó a asentir y fue a buscar lo que él le había pedido.

Minutos después Lauren le tendió a Edward un pequeño botiquín, él de inmediato empezó a curar los cortes que Bella se había hecho en la mano al romper el espejo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Bella.

—Lo siento princesa —le dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en el corte que estaba desinfectando y así siguió haciendo con cada corte que curaba.

Lauren los miraba impresionada mientras barría los restos del espejo. Edward no actuaba así habitualmente y menos con una chica extraña; ella sabía que en la fiesta no se habían podido conocer por culpa de Irina y sus caprichos, pero algo era notorio para ella, Edward estaba fascinado con su amiga Bella, ¿Pero por qué? ¿No era muy rápido para ello? Rápido o no, no podía negar que se veían lindos juntos.

Luego de un rato Edward salió de la habitación de Bella, Lauren estaba en la sala mirando a la nada.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Te dijo que pasó? —le preguntó Lauren a Edward.

—Está dormida y no, no me dijo nada; tampoco creo que le dijera a un extraño lo que le pasó —le respondió Edward.

— ¿Ahora eres un extraño? ¿No primito? Yo te vi muy cariñoso y a ella… bueno —dijo Lauren sonriendo pícaramente.

—Deja de hacerte películas ¿Si? Voy a Port Angeles, regreso luego ¿Ok? —Edward estaba algo nervioso porque Lauren se había dado cuenta de todo.

— ¿A Port Angeles? ¿A qué? —le interrogó su prima.

—Voy a comprar un nuevo espejo para Bella —respondió Edward sonrojándose tenuemente.

— ¿Un nuevo espejo ehh? —dijo burlona Lauren.

— ¡Ya Lauren! Solo cuida de mí… de la… Bella… durmiente —dijo Edward atorándose con las palabras.

Dicho eso se apresuró a despedirse de Lauren y salir en su consentida –su moto, una Triumph Tiger regalo de su Ita– a buscar un bonito espejo para su "Bella durmiente", luego averiguaría que la llevó a romper el espejo, pero sobre todo no permitiría que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, ella debía estar sonriente siempre y con esa idea en su mente aceleró su moto, si se apresuraba estaría en poco tiempo junto a ella de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

**A aquellas que me dieron su opinión muchísimas gracias… ustedes me ayudan a crecer.**

**Aryam Shields Masen, Firendice, Karina Masen, Marii Jose, Maru-chan1296, ini narvel, PauliiiFuenz y a Sarah-Crish Cullen.**

**También inmensas gracias a Maarie, a Paau, Sara y a mis bellas que siempre están pendientes de mis locuras.**

**De igual modo gracias por las alertas y favoritos. **

**La canción de este capítulo es The vision love de Kris Allen, en mi perfil está el link de la lista de reproducción de este fic, al igual que el del tráiler.**

**Un millón de gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besotes.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 4: El placer de sonreír

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Mis profundos agradecimientos a Jo y a Sara por apoyarme a pesar de estar tan ocupadas últimamente.**

**A mis bellas betas, a Gine, extraño hablar como antes contigo; a Salem, mi amorsote y a mi tita Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a ti, si a ti que me lees porque me das el placer de sonreír.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**El placer de sonreír**

"…_Y cuando la esperanza se desplome  
destrozada hasta el fondo,  
te sentirás solo.  
Cuando no sabes qué camino tomar  
y hay que conducirte  
no estás solo…"_

_The gift of a friend _

_Demi Lovato_

Los seres humanos son muy complejos y su complejidad no sólo se remite a lo que piensan y dicen sino que se muestra en su máxima expresión en lo que sienten. En ocasiones, sentir es demasiado doloroso por culpa de la imposibilidad de sonreír al nuevo día; pero a pesar de ello, la vida tiene su modo perfecto de actuar, haciendo que lo imposible se haga posible a través de alguien más, a través de alguien que nos hace sonreír, alguien que se lleva el placer de verte sonreír.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué rápido primito! No te tardaste nada —dijo Lauren al ver de regreso en menos de un par de horas a Edward y por supuesto con un nuevo espejo para Bella, el cual, era una réplica exacta del que ella había roto.

— ¿Podrías dejar de protestar y de criticar lo que hago por una vez? Ricitos de oro —y dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de Bella, seguido por Lauren.

—No te critico, sólo es que tú no eres tan atento con una desconocida. Vamos Edward, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa con Bella? —rogó Lauren a su primo.

—Nada, nada pasa… ¿Ok? Ahora sólo déjame poner el nuevo espejo en su lugar —y mirando fijamente a Lauren antes de entrar a la habitación le dijo, no, más bien le ordenó—. Busca algo de comer para tu amiga, de seguro antes de su… crisis no había provocado bocado —Lauren se cruzó de brazos, observándolo fijamente—. ¡Deja de mirarme así y haz lo que te digo! —y con eso Lauren salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

— ¡Diablos! ¿No podía esa ricitos de oro buscar algo en el refrigerador de Bella? ¿Tenía que ir a saquear la cocina de Ita? —se dijo así mismo.

Al entrar a la habitación Edward encontró a Bella dormida, igual a como la había dejado un par de horas atrás; se sintió aliviado al ver como dormía apaciblemente y notar que en su rostro no estaba aquella expresión llena de sufrimiento como cuando la encontró frente al espejo destrozado. Luego de observarla unos minutos se dedicó a ubicar el nuevo espejo, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno para que ella no se despertara o se asustara ante la idea de tenerlo en su espacio después de como la había visto. Edward estaba seguro que después de aquello, el que ella lo volviera a ver tan pronto sería algo muy incomodo para Bella y si algo no quería él era hacerla sentir mal, suficiente problemas habría de tener para que él se convirtiera en uno más.

Después de terminar su cuidadosa tarea de ubicar el espejo Edward se disponía a abandonar la habitación de Bella antes de que Lauren regresara haciendo un nuevo escándalo, pero los sollozos y gritos angustiosos de Bella se lo impidieron justo cuando él sujetaba la manija de la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡Mamá, te juro que no vuelve a pasar! —gritaba Bella—. ¡No! ¡Mami! ¡No, por favor!

Edward al escucharla corrió a su lado creyendo que tal vez ella había despertado, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella aún seguía dormida; sin embargo su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus gritos aumentaban mientras se retorcía en la cama.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Trataré de hacerlo mejor! —Decía entre sollozos, al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro en la cama—. ¡Yo no voy a llorar más! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooo…! —gritó fuertemente Bella.

Él no podía creer lo que veía, hasta en sus sueños algo la lastimaba, se sentía impotente, quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer, así que la tomó de las muñecas e intentó despertarla pero la cosa empeoró, los gritos de ella iban en aumento al igual que las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos aún cerrados.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por el amor de Dios, despierta! ¡Despierta! —Edward le decía al oído, pero no funcionaba. La frente de ella empezaba a perlarse por el sudor, estaba fría. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba soñando parecía ser demasiado doloroso para ella.

—Despierta mi bella durmiente —le susurró Edward—. Me estás asustando, por favor despierta —repetía Edward en una plegaria desesperada, que al parecer no estaba siendo escuchada porque Bella no dejaba de gritar y llorar, lo que lo tenía de los nervios y muy desesperado.

—Por favor… Bella, mi bella durmiente… reacciona —decía mientras un par de lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Edward estaba al borde de la desesperación, Lauren no aparecía por ningún lado y Bella empezaba a ponerse pálida. Le aterraba la idea de dejarla sola para ir a buscar ayuda, podía pasarle algo mientras él salía.

— ¡Dios! ¡Qué hago! —dijo apretando el agarre en el que tenía a Bella.

Decir que lo que Edward hizo después de eso fue producto de la iluminación divina sería demasiado, pero algo si era seguro, sólo algo muy fuerte y profundo pudo impulsarlo a ello.

—Por favor mi bella durmiente —susurró una última vez, justo antes de acercarse cuidadosamente a ella y tomar su rostro entre sus dos manos para finalmente presionar sus labios contra los de Bella; logrando lo que hasta ese momento no había sido posible, que Bella volviera a caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

El contacto de sus labios con los de ella fue algo que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna otra chica y Bella aún era una niña, lo que hizo reaccionar a Edward de inmediato.

— ¿Qué he hecho? Ella aún es una niña, si tuviera más edad yo… —cortó su monólogo al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando—. Es mejor que me vaya de una vez —se dijo así mismo.

Se levantó y dejó de manera delicada a Bella sobre la cama para salir de la habitación pero antes le dio una mirada a la chica que ahora serena, suspiraba mientras dormía y dándole un silencioso adiós caminó rápidamente a buscar a Lauren para que se quedara cuidando a Bella.

Al llegar a la sala Lauren venía entrando y consigo traía varios recipientes con diferentes tipos de alimentos, vegetales en su mayoría pues sabía que era lo único que Bella comía cuando estaba triste, además de una buena porción de helado. Edward corrió a ayudarla con las cosas y luego de que dejaran todo acomodado en la cocina se dispuso a marcharse.

—Lauren me voy —dijo Edward rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasó? —le preguntó Lauren, haciéndole ver que sabía que algo había pasado.

—No es nada, tienes razón… Bella es una extraña y será mejor que no siga entrometiéndome —respondió luego de mucho pensarlo.

—Está bien… vete —le dio un beso de despedida a su primo—. Pero… Edward, puede que yo sea más pequeña, menor que tú y todo lo inmadura que tú quieras… pero a mí no me engañas, sé que hay algo más, así que… adiosito —le dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se marchara.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharse de una vez por todas pero antes no pudo evitar pedirle algo muy importante a su prima Lauren.

—Lauren, cuídala mucho… por favor —y dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su moto, la cual encendió deprisa para luego tomar la carretera a toda velocidad, mientras los pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos y la imagen de Bella se colaba en su cabeza.

.

.

.

El sol salió y un nuevo día inició, Bella había dormido durante toda la noche, no había tenido más pesadillas desde que empezó a soñar con aquel príncipe de rostro desconocido que la había salvado de la oscura torre. Ella no llegaba a entender porque había tenido ese sueño tan extraño e infantil, definitivamente ya no estaba para esas cosas. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y confirmó que ya era hora de que se pusiera en marcha, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse antes de que su madre apareciera por la puerta recordándole que se le haría tarde para ir al Saint Patrick, su nuevo infierno personal, pero debía ser valiente y enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara, solo rogaba que las "lagartas del mal" no se le acercaran. Justo cuando iba a levantarse de la cama notó que en el otro lado de la cama reposaba una hoja de papel doblada con su nombre escrito en ella, la abrió y descubrió que era un mensaje.

_Bella,_

_Espero que cuando despiertes estés mejor, nos hiciste pasar un susto de muerte, sobre todo al pobre Edward, quien por cierto te compró un espejo nuevo. Gracias a Dios se quedó cuidándote mientras yo iba a casa. Mañana, es decir, hoy (si despiertas en la mañana) no estaré, saldré de excursión del colegio, regreso el viernes. Pórtate bien y no rompas más espejos… Besos._

_Lauren._

Al terminar de leer la nota sonrió, extrañaría a Lauren en esos dos días pero ella se merecía ese pequeño viaje, donde sea que fuera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo habría pasado ayer por su culpa, de igual modo se preguntó por qué el primo de Lauren se había preocupado por ella, si él no la conocía y ella mucho menos a él; de inmediato imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente, recordó como un chico que no conocía entró a su habitación y la tomó en brazos, había sentido un tonto cosquilleo cuando él se le acercó pero se sintió tan bien después de todo lo que había pasado que se dejó hacer, pero lo que pasó después definitivamente no podía recordarlo, de seguro solo se había quedado dormida, pensó Bella.

Minutos más tarde Bella salía de su habitación perfectamente arreglada con su uniforme, al llegar a la cocina encontró a su madre de espaldas a la puerta, preparando el desayuno, le dio los buenos días y se encontró con la expresión nada contenta de Kate.

—Buenos días mami —dijo Bella, tratando de mantener el buen ánimo con el que se había despertado.

—Buenos días Isabella —respondió Kate y dándose la vuelta quedó frente a Bella, mostrándole que no estaba nada contenta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Hoy no harás el ridículo en la escuela? ¿Cierto Isabella? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Mami… yo… no… —Bella intentó pronunciar su explicación pero Kate no la dejó.

—No me vengas con excusas tontas Isabella Swan —dijo levantando la voz—. Me enteré en el trabajo de todo el espectáculo en el que participaste con Vanessa ¡Qué vergüenza! —Le reprochó. Las lágrimas de Bella no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Ella… me… —Bella quiso hablar pero un hipido se escapó de su pecho.

— ¡No llores! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Isabella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me tienes harta con tu lloradera! ¡Por cualquier cosa lloras! —puso el plato con el desayuno frente a Bella haciendo un sonido sordo—. Aquí tienes tu desayuno —Bella intentó negar con la cabeza pero Kate se adelantó a sus ideas—. No me interesa si no quieres, te lo comes mientras voy a arreglarme —dicho eso Kate salió de la cocina, dejando a Bella sola llorando.

La tarea de comerse el desayuno se estaba tornando imposible, por más que intentaba probar bocado las nauseas venían, se tomó la nariz y empezó a tragar sin masticar lo que su madre habría preparado pero cuando solo quedaba un bocado no pudo más y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño donde su estómago vació lo que tanto trabajo le había costado comer. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes oyó a su madre sacar el auto del garaje así que se apresuró para no hacerla enfadar más.

Salió corriendo de la casa y se subió al auto donde su madre ya la esperaba pero solo bastó una mirada de Kate y unas cuantas palabras para terminar de arruinar la mañana de Bella.

—Luces espantosa… ¡Te ves horrible con los ojos y la nariz roja de tanto llorar! —Y con eso dio marcha al auto al tiempo que Bella lloraba de nuevo—. ¡Y vas a seguir llorando! ¡Por Dios Isabella!

.

.

.

—Buen día mami… hermanito —saludó alegre Vanessa al llegar al comedor donde su madre y su hermano la esperaban para desayunar.

—Buenos días Vane —respondió su madre—. Nena, me enteré ayer de que tuviste una discusión con la hija de Kate ¿Cómo es que se llama la chiquilla? ¿Ella?

—Bella mamá, su nombre es Isabella pero le dicen Bella —corrigió Mike, hermano de Vanessa.

— ¡Ay, hermanito! ¿La conoces? Es una tonta de lo peor ¿Sabes? Ella está en el corito patético de Sor Cecil —empezó a hablar Vanessa.

— ¿Corito patético? ¿Ahora es corito patético? ¿Desde cuándo hermanita? Si mal no recuerdo tú querías hacer parte de ese "corito patético" ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Ahhh… ¡cierto! No pasaste la audición —dijo Mike con un tono de voz cargado de ironía.

— ¡Cállate Mike! Deberías apoyar a tu hermana —le reprendió su madre mientras le sonreía a Vanessa.

— ¿Apoyar qué? ¿Que mi hermana sea una resentida envidiosa que quiere desquitarse con Isabella porque ella si pasó la audición? Lo siento pero no puedo —respondió Mike mirando fijamente a Vanessa.

— ¿Defiendes a una extraña Mike y no me defiendes a mí que soy tu hermana? —recriminó Vanessa muy ofendida.

—Por desgracia compartimos ADN, solo eso Vanessa, nada más… Hasta luego madre —dijo Mike retirándose del comedor para luego salir de la casa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mike tienes que esperarme! ¿Si no me voy contigo quién me va a llevar a la escuela? —gritó Vanessa a Mike.

—Hermanita tienes dos piernas entonces… ¡Camina! —le respondió Mike al tiempo que soltaba una sonora carcajada.

.

.

.

Kate dejó a Bella en el Saint Patrick luego de recordarle que no pasaría por ella y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pese a las discusiones que habían tenido antes de llegar a la escuela, sin embargo Bella no dejaba de llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, al pasar el umbral de la entrada aún sollozaba.

—Hasta te ves hermosa con los ojos rojos pero me gusta más cuando sonríes —le dijo Mike tendiéndole un pañuelo.

—Gracias, lo siento —dijo Bella sollozando.

—No tienes por qué pero quiero ver una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro ¿Podrías regalarme una sonrisa? —le pidió Mike.

Bella intentó sonreír pero solo logró hacer una mueca.

—Eso está mucho mejor. Vamos te acompañaré a tu primera clase ¿Salón de matemáticas? —Bella lo miró sorprendida al ver que sabía que clase le correspondía a primera hora, Mike adivinando sus pensamientos se apresuró a responderle.

—Mi hermana está en tu curso. Vanessa es mi hermana. Perdónala por los malos ratos que te hace pasar, solo ignórala es una resentida.

—Yo… —intentó hablar Bella.

—Shhh… no digas nada, no la excuses; además tú no quieres hablar de ella y yo tampoco, y presumo que esa carita triste tampoco quiere contar mucho, así que solo te acompañaré con mi silencio, creo que eso es lo que necesitas ahora y eso es algo que puedo darte —si había algo que Mike conocía más que nadie era la compañía del silencio.

Él mismo lo enfrentaba cada día, el silencio era su único compañero en su resentimiento hacia Edward, el silencio lo acompañaba en su familia, el silencio fuente de inspiración de su poesía; aunque en los últimos días había hallado una verdadera musa pura y sensible, no como Irina que se mostraba tan fría con él a pesar de todo lo que la amaba, lo que le hacía replantearse las cosas, todo era por ella, por Bella. Innegable era que su nueva musa lo empezaba a llenar de contradicciones. Su nueva musa lo tenía confundido, ya no sabía si quería usarla solo como objeto de venganza contra Edward, él la necesitaba para mucho más, él la quería solo para él, Bella sería suya le importara o no a Edward.

.

.

.

Definitivamente las clases fueron muy fáciles para Bella, no había una solo asignatura que no se le hiciera sencilla pero lo que no fue sencillo fue tener que soportar las miradas y cuchicheos del curso entero, algunos comentarios ofensivos y otros por su parte celebraban la hazaña de "Swan", que alguien le contestara a Vanessa Newton era algo que jamás había pasado, todos le temían, pero al parecer la _tímida chica nueva_ como muchos llamaban a Bella tenía más valor que cualquier otro estudiante del Saint Patrick. Por su parte, Vanessa se retorcía de la rabia en su asiento y todo era por culpa de Isabella, el mismo Mike la había defendido y ahora empezaba a hacerse popular todo porque había tenido la desfachatez de contestarle, incluso sus propias amigas se estaban replanteando la posibilidad de expulsarla a ella del grupo, a ella, a la líder, a Vanessa Newton.

—Señorita Newton ¿Podría por favor pasar al frente y leer su ensayo sobre la ética y la moral? —pidió la profesora de ética.

—No lo hice… y ni pienso hacerlo —respondió Vanessa.

—Me parece excelente señorita Newton —sonrió irónica la profesora—. ¡A la dirección de inmediato! A este paso terminará la secundaria a los 50 años —se mofó la profesora—. Mientras la señorita Newton hace su viaje a la dirección ¿Podría Señorita Swan leer su ensayo sobre ética y moral?

—Por supuesto Miss Salem —respondió Bella.

—Usted como siempre dedicada y responsable —la halagó la profesora.

Esa última frase hizo que la rabia de Vanessa aumentara considerablemente haciéndole abandonar el aula de clases como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Maldita Isabella Swan, ya me las pagarás —juró Vanessa justo antes de llegar a la oficina de la directora.

Unos minutos más tarde Vanessa se dedicaba a limpiar los baños de todo el Saint Patrick y en cambio Bella disfrutaba de la soledad en una de las mesas de la cafetería, su mente viaja a recuerdos de su infancia, a la última navidad en la que fue feliz, sus padres se mostraban amorosos entre sí, ya de eso no quedaba nada, a lo sumo sus recuerdos infantiles.

—Ya veo que no has almorzado nada, eso no está bien chica de la hermosa sonrisa —al identificar de quien provenían esas palabras Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Mike —dijo Bella aun sonriendo.

—Lo dicho, luces hermosa cuando sonríes y lucirás más hermosa cuando hayas almorzado. Así que… —otra voz interrumpió a Mike.

—Así que irás por su almuerzo, el mío y el tuyo. Yo invito… Bueno papi Sutherland invita —dijo Victoria tendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito a Mike.

— ¿Una tarjeta de crédito para un almuerzo? —preguntó Bella impresionada.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Estás en el Saint Patrick, es lo normal —respondió Victoria.

—Victoria, la vas a asustar —le reprochó Mike a Victoria.

—Cállate Newton y ve por esos almuerzos que tengo hambre —dijo Victoria indicándole con una seña que se apresurara.

Mike tomó la tarjeta que Victoria le tendía y salió a buscar los dichosos almuerzos.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Victoria a Bella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella sin comprender a que se refería Victoria.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Newton? — Victoria preguntó esta vez.

—Lo conocí en una fiesta que tuvo que organizar mi mamá —respondió Bella—. ¿Acaso es malo? —preguntó algo dudosa.

—No, definitivamente no —contestó de inmediato Victoria—. Sus mujeres son las arpías pero él es un buen chico, estamos en el mismo curso y lo conozco desde el kínder.

— ¿Sus mujeres? —arqueó Bella una ceja.

—No me extraña que te fijaras solo en esa parte, si sus mujeres… su madre, su hermana y la zor… su amiga Irina.

—Ahh… ya veo —se limitó a decir Bella hasta que Mike apareció con una bandeja de comida acompañado de un mesero con otras dos bandejas.

—Bien señoritas —dijo ubicando la bandeja que traía e indicando al mesero donde colocar las demás cosas—. Espero que les guste lo que pedí, traté de que todo fuera en referencia con Italia en honor a nuestra amiga Isabella ¿Te parece bien Victoria? —preguntó entregándole la tarjeta de crédito.

—Magnifico Mike —asintió Victoria.

—Bien aquí tenemos… —decía Mike señalando la primera bandeja—. Ensalada caprese, lasaña y como postre… —dijo señalando la última bandeja—. Tiramisú, de tomar les traje coca cola, si el colegio lo permitiera sería vino pero bueno… no nos podemos quejar ¿no?

—Gracias pero no tenían que molestarse, no tengo hambre —les dijo Bella bajando la cabeza apenada.

— ¡Al demonio! —gritó Victoria, haciendo que muchos se voltearan a mirar—. Vas a comer Isabella Swan Allen y es una orden de baterista a solista.

—Victoria deja de gritar, pareces una loca —dijo Mike tomando la barbilla de Bella en su mano para que esta alzara la mirada—. Bella va a comer por su salud ¿cierto? —le sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Está bien —sonrió Bella algo tímida.

Luego de que convencieran a Bella para que se comiera todo lo que había escogido Mike para ellos, los tres entablaron una pequeña plática en la que participaron mayormente Victoria y Mike, puesto que Bella solo se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos y frases cortas y eso, solo ocurría cuando le preguntaban algo directamente. Bella no era muy dada a entablar conversaciones y en ese día en especial mucho menos, debido a que ella era del tipo de personas que con una sola palabra su ánimo se iba al suelo y su día de bruces, y eso era lo que tenía a Bella tan distraída y retraída en esa ocasión, todo cortesía de la persona con mayor poder sobre ella, Kate, su propia madre.

.

.

.

—Tienes suerte Bella —decía Victoria mientras caminaba halando de la mano a Bella por uno de los pasillos de la escuela—. Mira que sacarte de esa aburrida clase de química para ir a una reunión con Sor Cecil, eso es tener suerte amiga y más cuando oigas las buenas nuevas.

— ¿Buenas nuevas? —cuestionó Bella.

—Espera y veras —dijo Victoria apresurando el paso y haciendo que Bella corriera tras ella.

Una carrera y unos minutos después entraban al aula de música, donde los demás integrantes del coro esperaban por la información que Sor Cecil les daría. El par de chicas se ubicaron en unos de los asientos que estaban desocupados justo cuando Sor Cecil hacía su entrada.

—Buen día mis ángeles cantores —Sor Cecil no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba—. Les tengo maravillosas noticias y sé que más de uno estará encantado de hacer parte de este reto —dijo lo último mirando fijamente a Bella.

Todos los presentes empezaron a cuchichear, sobre todo porque Sor Cecil se veía dichosa y emocionada, cual niño en una dulcería.

—Nuestra hermana escuela, ¡Saint Patrick high school nos ha invitado! —Exclamó Sor Cecil y de repente sucedió algo que nadie jamás imaginó, Sor Cecil empezó a dar saltos de emoción—. ¡Nos vamos a San Francisco al primer concurso nacional de coros!

El salón se llenó de gritos de júbilo y silbidos, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y Sor Cecil se dispuso a entregar los permisos que debían firmar los padres de cada uno de los integrantes pero justo cuando se acercó a donde Bella estaba se agachó un poco y le susurró en el oído.

—Tengo que hablar con usted señorita Swan —y luego continuó con su tarea de entregar los dichosos permisos.

Una vez todos se habían dirigido nuevamente a sus clases Bella esperaba que Sor Cecil terminara de organizar unos papeles en su escritorio. Bella estaba preocupada, pues era la única a la que Sor Cecil le había pedido quedarse, incluso Victoria se había despedido cuando los demás empezaron a abandonar el aula, diciéndole que no podría llevarla a casa pero que vería como se las arreglaba para que no tuviera que tomar un autobús como acostumbraba hacer cuando Kate no pasaba a recogerla. Mientras Bella pensaba en que locura se le podía estar ocurriendo a Victoria para evitar que ella tomara el transporte público Sor Cecil la observaba, veía en ella a la próxima estrella de la música pero tenía claro que entrenarla no sería fácil porque la señorita Swan era muy insegura.

—Señorita Swan disculpe que la haya hecho esperar —se disculpó sentándose al lado de Bella y no en frente como regularmente hacía—. En los últimos meses usted ha tenido muchos avances en el manejo de su voz y es innegable que está muy por encima del nivel de muchas de las mejores voces, por ello tengo una propuesta que hacerle —Sor Cecil carraspeó—. Me corrijo, no es una propuesta, más bien es una petición a su favor —miró fijamente a los ojos a Bella—. Quiero que tome clases extras para que empiece a aprender a tocar un instrumento, lo cual, realzará su talento —se puso en pie—. Te espero a partir del próximo martes después de clases para tu primera lección del instrumento de su elección. Eso es todo, se puede retirar.

Bella no podía dar crédito a todo lo que Sor Cecil había dicho. Su mente trataba de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

_En los últimos meses usted ha tenido muchos avances en el manejo de su voz y es innegable que está muy por encima del nivel de muchas de las mejores voces…_

_Quiero que tome clases extras para que empiece a aprender a tocar un instrumento, lo cual, realzará su talento…_

Ella estaba por encima del nivel de las mejores voces, eso era imposible se decía Bella, ¿realzar su talento? ¿Ella tenía entonces talento? ¿Era ella talentosa? No podía comprender por qué Sor Cecil decía todo aquello si ella todo el tiempo había sido una buena para nada, ella no hacía las cosas bien.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? Regrese a su clase —dijo Sor Cecil interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

—No es nada… —respondió Bella bajando la mirada.

—Señorita Swan más le vale que no vuelva a bajar la mirada en mi presencia o lo lamentará, ahora le pido que se retire —dicho eso Sor Cecil continuó atendiendo los documentos que estaban en su escritorio.

Bella salió corriendo hacia el salón de química, clase de la que Victoria la había sacado minutos antes y justo cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos del salón su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo tomó en sus manos y el nombre de su padre parpadeó en la pantalla, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella y no dudó ni un solo segundo en contestar.

—Hola papi —saludó Bella a su padre.

—Mi nena ¿cómo estás? —la dulce voz de Charlie no se hizo esperar.

—Muy bien pa' —respondió.

— ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo que quieras contarle a tu padre que tanto te extraña? —el tono de voz de Charlie demostraba que no mentía, extrañaba a su hija y mucho.

—Papi el coro viajará a San Francisco dentro de dos semanas, ojalá mamá me de permiso para ir, también Sor Cecil me dijo que es hora de que aprenda a tocar un instrumento —contó brevemente Bella a su padre.

— ¿Y ya has pensado que instrumento quieres aprender a tocar primero? —preguntó Charlie interesado.

—Mmm… —Bella pensó unos segundos—. ¡Guitarra! Papi quiero aprender primero a tocar guitarra y después piano y tal vez después batería o violín —empezó a decir sin dejar de respirar.

—Está bien mi nena, pero respira primero —se carcajeó Charlie—. Nena tengo que dejarte, me solicitan en la obra, pórtate bien y suerte. Te amo pequeña.

—Yo también te amo papi. Te mando muchos besos —y con esas últimas palabras ambos dieron por terminada la llamada.

.

.

.

Minutos después Bella salía de su clase de química, la última del día, con tareas por montón pero con los ánimos renovados gracias a la llamada de su padre, quien siempre la consolaba y le daba motivos para sonreír cuando Kate le daba los necesarios para llorar. Victoria la alcanzó justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida del colegio y por la expresión que traía parecía ser que había cumplido con su cometido, Bella no tomaría el autobús para ir a casa.

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo lograste? —le preguntó Bella a Victoria.

—Nada se le niega a Victoria Sutherland, además es mi deber como baterista, debo protegerte —respondió Victoria sonriente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?

—No Bella, Mike y tú se van, Mike te llevará a casa y por cierto debe estar esperándote en el estacionamiento, así que… adiosito —después de darle un abrazo Victoria se marchó del mismo modo en que apareció, corriendo.

Bella caminó hacia el estacionamiento del Saint Patrick y allí efectivamente encontró a Mike al lado de un auto, un BMW M6 convertible, él al verla acercarse corrió hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el asiento de copiloto, a Bella el gesto le incomodó un poco pero al no ver ningún tipo de mala intención se relajó. Mientras iban de camino a casa Mike hizo una pequeña parada en una heladería y compró helados para ambos, lo cual, Bella agradeció pues desde que había salido con su madre aquella primera vez por Forks no había vuelto a comer un helado. Al llegar a casa de Bella Mike se despidió de ella y le prometió que trataría de llevarla a pasear de ahora en adelante cada vez que pudiera, claro está, con el permiso de Kate.

Una vez dentro de la casa Bella se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba por lo que decidió tomar una siesta para luego hacer sus tareas como la estudiante dedicada que era. Cuando llegó a su cama no necesitó mucho tiempo para quedarse dormida pero mientras dormía empezó a escuchar una voz en sus sueños…

…_Bella durmiente te defenderé de los monstruos de tus pesadillas, cada vez que tengas una yo te despertaré como el príncipe ha de despertar a la bella durmiente…_

La voz se repetía una y otra vez, las palabras pronunciadas y a medida que lo iba haciendo se escuchaba más lejana hasta que finalmente el silencio llegó justo en el momento en que Kate la despertaba para ir a cenar.

—Princesa despierta —decía Kate al tiempo que la movía un poco, hasta que finalmente Bella despertó.

—Hola —dijo Bella en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio a su madre frente a ella, la cual, la abrazó fuertemente dejando a Bella más que sorprendida, teniendo en cuenta como habían iniciado el día.

—Mi bella niña —decía tiernamente Kate—. Eres lo más importante para mí, mi pequeña… estoy tan orgullosa de ti —Bella la miraba algo confundida por su muestra de afecto—. Te quiero tanto Bella, solo quiero que seas la mejor ¿Entiendes por qué soy tan exigente contigo? —lentamente Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Toma —dijo Kate tendiéndole una hoja de papel—. Acabo de firmar la autorización que dejaste en mi habitación para que puedas ir a San Francisco con el coro —los ojos de Bella se abrieron aun más asombrados—. Hablé con tu padre hoy, me dijo que había hablado contigo y me pidió que apenas llegara a casa te dijera que en dos días recibirás el paquete con lo que le pediste ¿Qué fue eso que le pediste a tu padre? —Preguntó curiosa Kate—. Él me dijo que era algo que valía la pena con tal de tener el placer de verte sonreír ¿Qué es?

—Mami, yo no le pedí nada a papá —respondió Bella al tiempo que su mente hilaba cada una de las frases de la conversación telefónica que había tenido con su padre y definitivamente ella no le había pedido nada.

— ¿Segura Bella? —insistió Kate.

—Segura mami —aseveró Bella.

— ¿Y entonces qué te envía Charlie? —se cuestionó Kate.

—No lo sé… —dijo Bella como respuesta.

Y con la incertidumbre sobre qué había podido enviar Charlie madre e hija se fueron a cenar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola…**

**Estoy muy contenta. Me alegra que les guste la historia y bueno… aún hay mucho camino que recorrer. **

**No acostumbro a extenderme, pero hoy sentí la necesidad de explicarles lo siguiente, la frase o cita que procede al título siempre es un fragmento de una canción, canción que me permite escribir el cap porque sin canción no habría capítulo, bueno eso me sucede con esta historia en particular. **

**Eso era lo que quería aclararles y ahora si pues agradecerles muchísimo por sus alertas, favoritos y rr… Bienvenid s a quienes han empezado a leer la historia.**

**En especial tengo que agradecer a Puquii, Maru-chan1296, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Yorlenny, Alejandra, Angelus Cullen, kelulu, Sarah-Crish Cullen, yolabertay, aleshita-luvs-paramore. Sus rr me llenan de satisfacción y me ayudan a escuchar más atentamente a los personajes de la historia.**

**De igual modo agradezco a esas lectoras silenciosas por seguir aquí.**

**Ahora si me despido…**

**Muchos besos y buena vibra.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una mirada tiene el poder

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Como siempre tengo que agradecer a:**

**Gine, por darme el empujon, espero tenerte pronto al 100 por 100.**

**Jo, por ser mi mami.**

**Salem, mi chica latosa, te adoro, gracias por estar ahí.**

**Y a mi tita, mi beta _Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_**

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que aún continúan aquí, conmigo. Gracias por su apoyo, no tengo un modo lo suficiente bueno para agradecerles.**

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Una mirada tiene el poder de decir más**

"…_Te voy a ver brillar,  
te voy a ver crecer.  
Te voy a pintar una señal,  
así que siempre lo sabrás.  
Tan largo como que uno y uno son dos,  
nunca podría haber un padre  
que quiera más a su hija de lo que yo te quiero a ti…"_

_Father and daughter _

_Paul Simon_

Ser padres no viene con manual de instrucciones –eso todos hoy lo saben–. El reto de ser mamá o ser papá es de los más difíciles, ser buen padre o buena madre es un asunto mucho más complejo; pero es más complejo todavía que la vida te conceda tener unos buenos padres, no todos los hijos tienen esa fortuna e incluso los hijos no son tan inteligentes en ocasiones como para darse cuenta de que maravillosas personas los han educado.

Los últimos días habían trascurrido planos para Bella, desde el miércoles no habían novedades, su padre no la había vuelto a llamar y la incertidumbre de que le podría enviar la carcomía. Lauren llegaba esa tarde de su excursión, Bella la había extrañado muchísimo, pues en las tardes cuando llegaba del Saint Patrick se encontraba sola en su casa y se aburría enormemente; Kate últimamente llegaba tarde de la agencia de festejos, así que al llegar a casa Bella se dedicaba a practicar las letras de las canciones que el coro ensayaba a diario en los recesos para su presentación en San Francisco la semana próxima. Todos los integrantes de _Voces et umbras _estaban felices, la sola idea de salir del Saint Patrick y su monótona rutina los motivaba a hacer las cosas cada vez mejor, a cantar cada vez mejor, haciendo que sus interpretaciones fueran casi perfectas, eso y Bella tenían orgullosa a Sor Cecil, quien no sólo esperaba ansiosa el viaje sino también empezar las clases extras con su nueva estrella, prepararía a Isabella Swan para brillar.

El viernes cuando Victoria dejó a Bella en casa, esta se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, Lauren la esperaba sentada en frente de su puerta con una pequeña caja en sus manos, al verla Bella no dudó ni un solo segundo en salir corriendo hacia su amiga, a la cual en esos pocos días habían extrañado como a nadie.

— ¡Lauren regresaste! —gritó Bella mientras corría a su encuentro.

— ¡No! Me quedé y este es un holograma mío que te saluda —respondió carcajeándose Lauren para luego recibir en sus brazos a su amiga.

—Tonta, no me hace gracia —dijo Bella halándola de la mano—. Ven, vamos; entremos a casa, quiero que me cuentes todo.

Una vez dentro, el par de amigas se sentaron en un sillón en sala; allí charlaron a sus anchas mientras comían los dulces que Lauren había traído en la pequeña caja. Lauren le contó a Bella que habían estado cerca, en realidad solo habían ido a la playa La Push que no era la gran cosa; había sido una especie de campamento, nada de importancia, pues más fue el tiempo que se aburrió que el que disfrutó; lo que si disfrutó Lauren fue de los bonitos paisajes, dignos de fotografía.

Bella la escuchaba atentamente y cuando Lauren acabó su relato le contó todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, Lauren no pudo evitar preguntar por qué había roto aquel espejo, Bella le contó la versión corta de toda la historia y Lauren a su vez le contó como Edward había cuidado de ella.

—No puedo creer que tu primo hiciera todo eso —dijo Bella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Nada de eso Bella —le tranquilizó Lauren—. Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Vanessa y su tropa sean tan nefastas —se quedó pensando—. Pero por lo que me cuentas el hermano, Mike, es lindo ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas, Mike se está convirtiendo en un buen amigo para mí —Bella sonrió recordando las atenciones de Mike para con ella.

—Me alegra que al menos tengas a un par de amigos en ese infierno llamado escuela —expresó sinceramente Lauren.

— ¿Y tú Lauren? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? —preguntó Bella algo preocupada pues con el tiempo había aprendido que Lauren era algo hermética en cuanto a entablar nuevas amistades.

—No, Bree sigue siendo mi única amiga después de ti —Lauren respondió algo triste.

—No te preocupes Lauren, ya harás amigos, personas que vean lo maravillosa que eres —le dio Bella un apretón de manos—. Ahora, yo quiero helado, creo que mamá compró ayer ¿Quieres un poco? —Lauren se limitó a asentir.

Bella corrió a la alacena sacó un par de vasos y cucharas, luego se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un bote de helado, sirope de chocolate, chispas de chocolate, gomitas y cuanta cosa se le antojaba añadir; mientras ella estaba en la tarea de servir el helado el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que Bella se desconcentrara un momento.

— ¡Lauren abre la puerta por favor! —gritó Bella desde la cocina.

Lauren corrió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un señor de bigote que le sonrió, a Lauren le pareció que aquel señor era un hombre amable.

—Hola —saludo el señor de bigote—. ¿Se encuentra Isabella Swan? —la voz del hombre pese a ser algo ronca le pareció de lo más tierna a Lauren.

—Sí, un momento por favor —dijo Lauren justo antes de correr hacia la cocina.

—Bella, te busca un señor —se limitó a decir Lauren.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Bella. Lauren solo se encogió de hombros—. Ya voy, por fa… termina de servir los helados —señaló Bella todo lo que tenía en la barra de la cocina y salió directo a la sala.

Cuando Bella llegó a la puerta se quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que veía, ahora si entendía de qué hablaba Charlie cuando dijo que le enviaría algo que había pedido.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, nena? ¿No abrazas a tu padre? —dijo. El hombre de bigote que no era otro más que Charlie Swan.

— ¡Papá! —Bella corrió a los brazos de Charlie quien la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, dándole vueltas en el aire.

—Mi nena —Charlie la puso otra vez sobre sus pies y luego hizo una mueca de dolor—. Bueno nenita, creo que ya estás muy pesada, mi pobre espalda —se quejó.

La risa de Bella no se hizo esperar al ver como su padre trataba de enderezarse para quedar de pie recto.

—No te rías Bella; ven, ayúdame con las maletas —dijo Charlie a su hija.

Charlie le tendió a Bella una de las maletas pequeñas que traía y entró finalmente a casa donde Lauren ya tenía los helados servidos, esta al ver a Bella entrar con el señor de bigote abrió los ojos impresionada.

—Lauren te presento a mi papá —dijo Bella muy orgullosa—. Papá esta es mi mejor amiga, Lauren —señaló Bella a Lauren.

—Mucho gusto Lauren —saludó Charlie tendiéndole la mano—. Bella me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

—Mucho gusto señor Swan —respondió tímida Lauren.

—Nada de señor Lauren, si eres tan buena amiga de mi hija soy Charlie —sonrió Charlie con esa mirada dulce que siempre le había caracterizado.

—Está bien —asintió Lauren.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Helado! ¿Y qué celebran? —preguntó Charlie al ver los vasos servidos.

—Nada papi, bueno ahora… que tú llegaste —sonrió Bella, su rostro era la misma expresión de la de Charlie.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no celebras esto?... —Charlie se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y trajo consigo el forro de una guitarra; Bella al ver lo que su padre traía en las manos dejó escapar un grito de la emoción—. Veo que te emociona mi regalo —sonrió complacido Charlie—. ¿Por qué no lo sacas de su estuche y me dices si de verdad te gusta?

Bella prácticamente arrancó de las manos de Charlie el estuche con la guitarra, se apresuró a abrirlo, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido, una hermosa guitarra azul, acústica; Bella la sacó de su estuche y tímidamente pasó sus manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, las cuales emitieron un tenue sonido, el corazón de Bella empezó a latir frenéticamente y un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, su padre le regalaba una guitarra, pero para ella no era solo eso, esa guitarra significaba el inicio de su sueño que apenas comenzaba a crecer en su mente y en su corazón.

—Gracias papi —Bella abrazó a su papá—. Es hermosa, gracias —dijo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Haría cualquier cosa por mi nena, no me importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo para verte sonreír, tú vales cualquier cosa hija —expresó Charlie con la voz temblorosa por la emoción; para él, el premio más grande era ver a Bella sonreír. Bella valía todo.

Lauren observaba desde su lugar la escena complacida y con un deje de envidia, ella no era tan afortunada como su amiga; su padre a duras penas la llamaba por su cumpleaños y su madre era una mujer carente de espíritu y hasta de energías, podría decirse que la madre de Lauren era un zombie en la tierra mientras su padre era un ser huraño y carente de sentimientos paternales.

Un carraspeo hizo que padre e hija se soltaran de su abrazo.

—Lo siento —dijo Lauren apenada—. Yo me tengo que ir —comentó en voz baja y bajando la mirada.

— ¡Oh! —Charlie parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió—. Espera Lauren, también traje algo para ti, Bella no para de hablarme de su mejor amiga —dijo mientras buscaba en el morral que usaba como equipaje de mano—. Toma, no es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste —le tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel rosa.

Lauren un poco apenada por la molestia que se había tomado el papá de Bella tomó la bolsa que Charlie le tendía y cuidadosamente sacó de ella una pulsera de diversos colores y piedras, los ojos de Lauren se iluminaron al ver la bonita pulsera y no dudó ni un segundo en agradecer a Charlie por tan lindo regalo.

—Gracias señor… —Charlie arqueó una ceja al ver cómo le llamaría—. Digo… gracias Charlie.

—No ha sido nada pequeña —sonrió Charlie a Lauren.

—Ahora si tengo que irme —dicho eso Lauren salió corriendo a casa de su abuela a mostrarle el bonito regalo que el papá de Bella le había dado.

—Bien nena, estamos solos, así que cuéntame todo de lo que me he perdido —instó Charlie a Bella sentándose a comer los helados que Lauren había estado sirviendo y que en ese momento parecían más una merengada.

.

.

.

— ¡Yuju! ¡Ya llegué! —gritó Renée al llegar a casa justo a la hora de la cena como hace mucho no hacía.

— ¡Edward! —gritó esta vez más fuerte Renée llamando a su hijo.

— ¡Ya voy madre! —respondió Edward gritando desde su habitación.

— ¿Qué tal tu tarde Edward? —preguntó Renée a Edward cuando este apareció en la cocina donde ella estaba preparando una ensalada para la cena.

—Bien —respondió con un monosílabo, el chico que extrañamente lucía desgarbado y algo triste.

— ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea —dijo amorosamente Renée a su hijo.

—No es nada —explicó Edward, aunque eso no se lo creía ni él mismo.

—Nada, sí claro y ahora resulta que yo distingo entre Chanel y Dior —se burló de sí misma Renée tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Muy graciosa, mamá —pronunció Edward mirando a la nada.

—Edward Anthony Cullen me dices en este preciso momento qué es lo que te pasa o tus preciados recortes se van a la basura —amenazó Renée. Los recortes de Edward eran como un tesoro para él, eran la selección casi semanal que él hacía de los mejores diseñadores, sus recortes incluían desde Carolina Herrera hasta el excéntrico Alexander McQueen.

— ¡No! —gritó Edward asustado—. ¡Eso si que no!

—Entonces cuenta Edward, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó esta vez Renée abrazando a Edward.

—Madre… yo… —a Edward se le dificultaba contarle a su madre lo que le sucedía—. Yo besé a una chica mientras ella dormía, bueno, en realidad ella tenía una pesadilla —explicó Edward sin hacer pausa alguna.

— ¿Complejo de príncipe? —Renée le sonrió y lo despeinó más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es linda? ¿Dónde estudia? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿La conozco? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Renée no paraba de hacer preguntas.

— ¡Basta! —Explotó Edward—. No es gracioso madre, ella es una niña, tiene la edad de Lauren ¡Por Dios! Yo no debí… pero es que ella es como un ángel, se veía tan indefensa, como una princesa, como la bella durmiente —Edward se sonrojó—. Como mi Bella durmiente.

Renée se quedó muda tratando de asimilar las palabras de su hijo y una vez lo consiguió, finalmente habló.

—A ver si entendí… Besaste a una chica de la edad de tu prima Lauren, la chica en cuestión te parece lo más hermoso del mundo y además tú la llamas… tu Bella durmiente ¿cierto? —Edward asintió y sus mejillas se colorearon más.

—Edward… —empezó Renée con un tono que rayaba el reproche—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó muy tranquila.

— ¿Cuál es el problema mamá? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —dijo un Edward exasperado.

Renée se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente respondió a la última pregunta de Edward.

—No Edward, no es obvio —dijo Renée como si nada.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Isabella Swan tiene 12 años y yo la besé! —gritó Edward.

—Ok, ok… la chica tiene 12, no es mucha la diferencia pero si te gusta tanto tal vez debas esperar a que tenga más edad, está muy chica —decía Renée sin filtro hasta que analizó de nuevo las palabras de Edward—. ¡Un momento jovencito! ¿Besaste a Isabella Swan, la hija de Kate Allen? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño Renée.

—Sí —respondió Edward haciendo una mueca que expresaba el temor por el sermón que le daría su madre.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Edward! —Renée se pasó las manos por el cabello y le dio la espalda a Edward—. ¡Es una niña muy linda! ¡Me gusta! ¡Espero que algún día sea tu novia! —soltó Renée mirando de nuevo a Edward y luciendo una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca mamá? ¿Dónde está tu lógica de científica? —exclamó Edward.

—Hijo, no puedo darte un regaño por una cosa así, mírate —lo señaló—. Hablas de la chica y te conviertes en un tomate —sonrió divertida—. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que le des tiempo, los dos deben madurar, deja de torturarte porque hiciste lo que tu corazón quería, lo que tu corazón te pidió, solo tiempo al tiempo —remató triste Renée al recordar que ella había callado a su corazón desde el momento en que abandonó Londres.

—Mamá… —susurró Edward al ver el cambio de Renée.

—Sólo, no cometas los mismos errores que yo —dijo Renée dándole un apretón de manos a su hijo para regresar a su tarea de preparar la cena.

.

.

.

La semana que Charlie compartió con Bella pasó a la velocidad de la luz, por lo menos así lo sintieron ellos dos. Kate era otra historia, ella no estaba feliz pero tampoco se sentía amenazada por la presencia de su esposo y padre de su hija, aunque ella sólo veía a Charlie como lo último, sólo como el padre de su hija. Kate no podía negar que Charlie era un buen padre, un hombre maravilloso pero para la personalidad de Kate era un hombre demasiado soso, por lo que durante la estadía de Charlie lo evitó todo lo que le fue posible, bajo la excusa de que prefería que compartiera más tiempo con Bella, pues su princesa necesitaba de su padre.

Y fue precisamente por el deseo de pasar más tiempo con Bella que Charlie decidió quedarse más del tiempo previsto y así ser él mismo quién dejara a Bella en el aeropuerto de Seattle para que tomara, en compañía de los demás integrantes del coro, el vuelo que los llevaría a San Francisco.

— ¿Lista? ¿Llevas todo? ¿Segura que no se te olvida nada? —preguntó Kate por tercera vez desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto.

—Kate, ya déjala; llevas preguntándole lo mismo desde hace horas —dijo Charlie con su usual calma.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que le falte nada, como comprenderás Charlie Bella estará fuera de casa una semana y… —trataba de explicar Kate con su aire de suficiencia.

—No se me ha olvidado pero tú lo único que haces es complicarle la vida, déjala en paz, la estresas —habló Charlie un poco molesto.

—Solo quiero… —intentó explicar de nuevo Kate pero Charlie no se lo permitió.

—Que sea la mejor, ella lo es —dijo con los dientes apretados Charlie. Él era un hombre calmado pero Kate lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando empezaba a tratar a Bella de ese modo, sabía que las intenciones de Kate eran buenas pero en ocasiones sus modos eran los menos adecuados.

—Bella vamos, ya nos llaman para abordar el avión — informó Victoria en cuanto llegó al lugar en donde Bella estaba con sus padres.

—Ya voy —dijo Bella, para luego despedirse de sus padres con besos y abrazos—. ¿Papá estarás cuando regrese? —preguntó Bella a su padre cuando lo abrazaba.

—No nena, tengo que regresar a la compañía —explicó Charlie a su hija—. Pero te llamaré todos los días.

Luego de muchos más besos y abrazos, Bella fue guiada por Victoria hacia donde los demás integrantes del coro en compañía de Sor Cecil las esperaban.

Charlie y Kate por su parte se sumieron en un profundo silencio hasta que vieron que Bella desapareció entre la multitud de viajeros.

—Quiero el divorcio Charlie —dijo Kate rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé, pero hicimos un trato —le recordó Charlie.

—Hasta que Bella empiece la universidad —recitó Kate.

—Hasta que Bella empiece la universidad, cuando ella lo haga tendrás el divorcio y espero que para ese entonces mi hija ya no tenga que soportar tu mierda —apuntó Charlie.

.

.

.

Las pocas horas que duró el vuelo hasta San Francisco Bella escuchó los planes que tenía Victoria para cuando acabara la secundaria, al parecer la hermana menor de las Sutherland no se quedaría atrás y se iría a Alemania a estudiar para convertirse en la mejor baterista.

—Y cuando regresé seré tu baterista oficial —remató Victoria mientras se dirigían a recoger el equipaje.

— ¿Sigues con tu idea loca? —replicó Bella.

—No es ninguna locura, es…. —una intervención inesperada interrumpió a Victoria.

—Es la verdad señorita Swan —completó Sor Cecil guiñándole un ojo a Bella, que se quedó pasmada—. Ahora las dos muévanse y vayan por su equipaje, menos charla y más acción —dijo Sor Cecil dejándolas atrás.

Las chicas se apresuraron a tomar sus maletas y cuando ya las tuvieron listas para empezar a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto cada una fue abordada por un chico con una credencial que los identificaba como estudiantes del Saint Patrick School, Victoria con su particular modo de ser entablo rápidamente conversación con el chico que le habían asignado mientras este mismo se hacía cargo de su equipaje.

—Nos vemos en el hotel Bella —se despidió Victoria dejando a Bella.

Bella estaba un poco asustada por quedarse sola con un chico desconocido pero cuando este habló sus miedos se disiparon, su voz era como una caricia sutil.

—Hola Isabella Swan, soy Mark Thomson y seré tu guía oficial —dijo el chico con una sonrisa que denotaba confianza.

—Mucho gusto Mark —respondió Bella extendiéndole la mano, pero Mark fue más rápido y la abrazó, Bella se tensó ante la muestra efusiva de aquel desconocido pero luego se relajó en sus brazos hasta que él la liberó del abrazo.

—No te asustes Isabella pero llevaba años esperando por ti —declaró Mark, Bella estaba sorprendida, la mirada azul de Mark parecía hablar para ella y decía mucho más de lo que él expresaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les ha parecido Charlie? ¿Renée y Edward? ¡Y qué decir de Kate y Charlie! ¿Quién es Mark? ¿Por qué le dijo a Bella que llevaba tiempo esperándola?**

**¿Muchas preguntas? Si lo sé, pero las respuestas a tantas dudas empezarán a develarse poco a poco.**

**Con este capítulo cerramos esta primera etapa del fic, en el próximo capítulo nos situaremos dos años después de todo esto y veremos el primer acercamiento de Edward y Bella, podría decirse que la verdadera historia empieza, pero estos cap eran necesarios para entender lo que se viene en la historia, de otro modo jamás entenderían el por qué de muchas cosas. **

**Como siempre tengo que agradecer por seguir al pie del cañón a yolabertay, Maru-chan1296, Puquii, freekeegirl2 y a katalina, nena me halaga saber que te hago fantasear. **

**Gracias también a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas, a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y prepárense porque la verdadera historia está por comenzar.**

**Besotes y que la buena vibra las acompañe. **


	7. Capítulo 6 En mi mirada: Tú

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**¡Regresé!**

**Y no me maten por favor, Edward y Bella estaban haciendo estragos con mi cabeza, pero finalmente logramos a un acuerdo y… ¡aquí está!**

**Le debo esto a mi maestra, Konnyxa, quien beteó este capítulo.**

**Y como siempre agradezco a Jo, a Salem y a mi tita, Kelly, que anda en exámenes finales.**

**Gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**En mi mirada: Tú.**

"_Yo seré el hombre  
que te entenderá  
y haré lo que pueda  
para cuidar de ti…"_

_I'll be your lover, too._

_Robert Pattinson_

¿Qué es la vida? Sino un sin fin de causalidades, llenas de casualidades; casualidades que no son tan casuales como se cree, pero que finalmente hacen que los hilos del destino se entrelacen y den paso a lo que sea que tiene que suceder.

_2 años después…_

La pantalla de la laptop de Bella parpadeó como lo hacía todos los domingos en la tarde. Era la hora en que Mark estaba libre y la hora perfecta para chatear para Bella, dado que Kate los domingos en la tarde se reunía con sus amigas en una cafetería de Port Angeles.

La pantalla de la laptop volvió a parpadear y Bella finalmente dejó su guitarra en la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde su Mac —regalo de Navidad de su madre— reposaba; abrió la ventana del chat e inició la conversación con su amigo Mark.

_MarkT23: Hola, ganadora del Grammy. _

_Bellasing: Hola, guía :P_

_MarkT23: Jajajaja, ríete lo que quieras, pero es verdad._

_Bellosing: Supéralo,Thomson…_

_MarkT23: Quédate donde estés._

_**MarkT23 acaba de abandonar la conversación**_

Justo cuando en la pantalla de la lap de Bella aparecía el mensaje que notificaba que Mark se había desconectado su celular sonó, mostrando una llamada entrante, Bella contestó y la voz de su amigo no se hizo esperar.

—_Bella, Bellita, la cantante más bonita. _

—Mark Thomson, el guía más loco, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Bella a Mark.

— _¡Auch! Hieres mis sentimientos, deberías creerme, mi mamá no bromeaba cuando nos dijo "eso" _—manifestó Mark.

—No, lo sé, Mark. ¿Cómo quieres que crea que tú eres mi guía en este mundo? ¡Esto es demasiado loco, Mark! —exclamó algo alterada Bella.

—_Calma, mujer, sé que parece una locura, pero no lo es, todos tenemos alguien que nos guía, solo que muchos no nos damos cuenta y tú tienes la fortuna de saber que yo te guiaré, y yo sé qué tengo que hacer…_ —decía muy convencido Mark.

— ¡¿Que me calme, Mark?! Siempre terminamos discutiendo por lo mismo; eres mi mejor amigo, dijiste que no insistirías con el tema y llevas dos años dándole con lo del guía —replicó Bella a su vez.

—_Shhhh… Bella, mi mamá es una gitana. Bueno, una descendiente y tú sabes que no se equivoca, leyó tu mano, ¿lo recuerdas? Vamos, Bella, no te cierres —_pidió Mark.

—No lo sé… —Bella respondió dudando; pero al tiempo su mente se trasladó a dos años atrás cuando conoció a la madre de Mark, Lilian, una descendiente gitana.

.

.

.

— _¡Mamá, ya llegué! ¡Y traje una invitada de honor! —gritó Mark en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la casa que compartía con su madre._

—_Ya voy, cariño —respondió Lilian, madre de Mark._

_Una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y ojos azules hizo aparición en la sala donde Mark y Bella esperaban. Bella la observó detenidamente, quedándose pasmada por lo joven que lucía._

—_Isabella Swan, ¡cuánto tiempo esperando por ti, pequeña! —exclamó Lilian emocionada corriendo a abrazar a Bella—. ¡Eres más bonita en persona, chica de los espejos! —dijo esta vez apretando el abrazo en el que tenía a Bella._

— _¡Oh! No sé qué decir —comentó Bella algo apenada por las muestras efusivas de afecto que había recibido de madre e hijo desde que pisó San Francisco. _

—_Nada, no tienes que decir nada, Bella, yo he visto todo. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella al escuchar a Lilian decir aquello._

— _¡Mamá, la matarás del susto! Mejor hablemos de esas cosas después del postre —sugirió Mark algo tenso por la poca sutileza de su madre._

—_Ok… ok. —Lilian levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Pasemos al comedor entonces. _

_Bella fue llevada por Mark al comedor, mientras Lilian terminaba de preparar unas cosas en la cocina._

_Unos minutos después los tres entablaban una animada conversación, donde Bella era el centro de atención. Recibía más halagos de los que había recibido de su madre en los últimos años y eso lo tenía algo intimidada._

_Cuando acabaron el postre, Lilian no esperó más e hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

—_Bella, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —pidió Lilian._

— _¡Mamá! —gritó algo gruñón Mark._

— _¡Mark! —se mofó Lilian de su hijo—. Tú sabes que necesito hablar con ella —aseveró mirándolo a los ojos—. Vamos, Bella, a mi tienda. —Bella la miró con gesto interrogante—, a mi habitación —se carcajeó Lilian, para luego tomar de la mano a Bella y salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación._

—_Bien, Bella —dijo Lilian en cuanto llegaron a la habitación—. He esperado tanto por esto. Ven, siéntate aquí —indicó Lilian palmeando un lado de la cama, donde ella también se había sentado. _

_Bella obedeció y se sentó donde Lilian le indicaba para luego pegar un salto de la impresión que le produjo sentir como Lilian tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su regazo con la palma hacia arriba._

— _¿Qué hace? —cuestionó Bella asustada._

—_Tutéame, Bella, no soy tan vieja o al menos no luzco tan vieja. —Lilian rio—. Solo voy a leer tu mano y no te asustes, sé lo que hago, soy una romanis, una gitana como suelen llamarnos, es despectivo ese término ¿sabes? —susurró lo último—. Los dones de mi pueblo han pasado de generación en generación, no debes tener miedo —dijo mirándole a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa sincera a Bella._

—_No tengo miedo —afirmó Bella—, esto es raro. Eso es todo._

—_Ok… veamos. —Lilian levantó la mano de Bella, de tal modo que pudiera observarla, o como había dicho Lilian, para "leerla"—. Bella, veo un futuro prometedor, pero el sufrimiento y el pasado te persiguen. —Lilian miró a Bella a los ojos—. Tu pelea de espejos apenas inicia, pero él te salvará cuando su alma pura encuentre el perdón. —Bella alejó la mano temerosa._

— _¿Él? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál pelea de espejos? ¡Es una locura! ¡Solo tengo 12 años! ¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas? —decía Bella levantando la voz un par de octavas._

—_Bella, cálmate —pidió Lilian tomándola de los hombros—. Mark, te ayudará, recuerda, él es tu guía, no te dirá qué hacer pero sí te apoyará cuando el momento llegue —explicó—. Ahhh… y eso de que tienes 12 años, solo tú te lo crees, puedes tener esa edad biológicamente, pero nuestras almas, Bella, son más maduras de lo que parece. Sé fuerte y no tengas miedo. —Lilian le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó allí, estática. _

_Por la mente de Bella solo pasaba una cosa: ¿Qué había sido todo eso? _

.

.

.

—_Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿sigues allí?_ —gritó Mark desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, sigo aquí, Mark; solo estaba pensando —explicó Bella.

—_Recordando diría yo, ¿recordabas lo que te dijo mamá? ¿Cierto? No sé porqué no me pueden contar de qué hablaron ese día_ —refunfuñó Mark.

—No es nada —dijo Bella tratándose de convencer ella más que al mismo Mark.

—_Ajá, sí, claro, ¿y por nada un descendiente _romanis_ cuidará de ti?_ —dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Mark! —se quejó Bella.

— ¡_Bella! __Oppss… tengo que dejarte, tu rubita amiga llegará en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Adiós, te amo_ —gritó Mark para dar por terminada la llamada.

— ¡Mark! —gritó Bella al teléfono al escuchar como su amigo, su guía —como insistía él— le había colgado.

—Deja de gritar, Bella —exclamó Lauren en el umbral, tomando a Bella por sorpresa y haciendo que esta dejará caer el celular.

—Mark, ¿cómo demonios sabía qué…? ¡Dios! —habló para sí misma Bella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó Lauren preocupada.

—No, nada, ¿qué te pasa a ti? —cuestionó Bella mirando fijamente a Lauren, que lucía un ceño fruncido como lo venía haciendo en los últimos dos meses.

—No me gusta que Bree sea novia de Edward. —Lauren se cruzó de brazos, molesta como cada vez que hablaba del noviazgo de Edward con su amiga, Bree Tanner.

—Sigues con eso, Lauren, pensé que te gustaría que Edward fuera novio de Bree —dijo Bella.

—Pues no, no me hace feliz, no me gusta ella para él —explicó Lauren.

— ¡Bree es tu mejor amiga! —exclamó Bella.

—Corrección, tú eres mi mejor amiga y Bree es mi amiga —manifestó Lauren como si fuera obvio.

—Me halagas, pero recuerda que conoces a Bree mucho antes que a mí —comentó Bella—. Y ahora no veo por qué Bree no te parece buena novia para tu primo —ultimó.

—Sí, pero Bree no me entiende y con ella no puedo hablar como hablo contigo —argumentó Lauren al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a Bella.

—Estás loquita, rubita —dijo Bella haciendo que Lauren entrecerrara los ojos.

—Hablaste con tu amiguito de San Francisco, ¿cierto? —Bella solo asintió—. Odio que me llames así, desde que le mostraste esas fotos no dejas de llamarme de ese modo, ¡¿para qué le mostraste mis fotos, Bella?! —Lauren gritó lo último.

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué genio! Mejor ayúdame con mi tarea de música —propuso Bella.

—¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte con una tarea a ti? ¿A Bella? ¿A la mejor estudiante del Saint Patrick? Estás loca, además yo no sé de música. —Bella frunció los labios—. Está bien, te ayudaré —dijo Lauren—. ¿Cuál es la tarea?

—Tengo que escoger una canción que me guste y cantarla en clase —explicó Bella.

—Bueno, en eso sí te puedo ayudar, ¡busquemos esa canción! —exclamó Lauren entusiasmada.

Y fue así como las chicas pasaron la tarde del domingo, buscando la canción perfecta para que Bella cantara en clase, hasta que la encontraron, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba.

.

.

.

—Mañana movida, ¿no? —comentó Victoria en cuanto se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Bella, a la hora del almuerzo.

—Pensé que solo yo había tenido una mañana difícil —expresó Bella.

—Pues no, cariño —respondió Victoria mientras tomaba su cabello en un improvisado moño—. Este ha sido un día de los mil diablos, ¿sabías que Mike tuvo que ir a ver a Vanessa?

Vanessa, la hermana de Mike, después del enfrentamiento con Bella se había vuelto insoportable y había terminado metida en más problemas de los que se creían; la madre de Mike se sentía tan avergonzada que la envió a un internado lejos del estado de Washington y al parecer, por el repentino viaje de la familia Newton, las cosas no habían mejorado.

—No, no sabía nada, ¿le pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada Bella, aunque su preocupación iba dirigida más a Mike que a Vanessa.

—No lo sé. —Victoria se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás lista para la clase de música? —curioseó Victoria, tratando de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Bella.

—Todos los grupos estamos pasando por lo mismo —explicó Victoria.

— ¿Todos? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? —interrogó Bella a Victoria.

—Buenas preguntas. —Victoria le guiñó un ojo—, pero yo he hablado mucho y Sor Cecil quiere que le haga un favor, así que… nos vemos después —concretó Victoria, dejando a Bella con más preguntas para que su mente analizara.

Unos 15 minutos después, mientras Bella estaba en clases de matemáticas, una chica de último año pedía permiso a la profesora Monroe para hablar con ella. Una vez la profesora terminó su conversación con la chica ingresó al aula nuevamente y anunció que Sor Cecil pedía que por favor escribieran el nombre de la canción que interpretarían en su clase, puesto que no quería improvisaciones; luego del anuncio la clase continuó su curso.

Al finalizar la clase de matemáticas y luego de la protesta habitual de algunos estudiantes por la tarea, todo el curso se dirigió al aula de música, en donde Sor Cecil los esperaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El aula de música tenía unos leves cambios, no estaban los pupitres habituales, el aula estaba completamente vacía en cuanto a mobiliario. Sor Cecil les hizo una seña para que entraran de una vez y en cuanto todo el grupo estuvo ubicado prosiguió a hablar.

—Buenas tardes, estudiantes —dijo en un tono de voz muy entusiasta—. Ya tengo en mis manos la lista de las canciones que ustedes escogieron para cantar ante sus compañeros, pero yo les tengo una noticia… no cantarán… —Un suspiro generalizado no tardó en hacerse escuchar—. No hoy por lo menos. —Sor Cecil miró a Bella y juntó sus manos, como el "Señor Burns" (1) —. Tendrán un mes para prepararse de la mejor manera posible, pueden llevar a cabo la interpretación como solistas o grupos, usarán el vestuario que consideren adecuado y no cantarán aquí, en el aula de música; realizarán su presentación en el auditorio. Que tengan un resto de día feliz, pueden retirarse —concluyó Sor Cecil su discurso.

Todos los estudiantes se miraban las caras, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez que Sor Cecil aplazaba una tarea, era la primera vez que Sor Cecil les pedía que cantaran y era la primera vez que les pedía tanta preparación. Por su parte, Bella se sentía extraña, asustada, emocionada, tenía pánico, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cantar en el auditorio en un mes o no se lo perdonaría.

—Sor Cecil… ¿no va a darnos clase, hoy? —La voz de uno de sus compañeros de curso sacó a Bella de sus reflexiones.

—Exactamente, pueden irse a casa, les regalo esta hora de clases, suerte.

Todos corrieron como una manada salvaje hacia la salida; Sor Cecil debía estar mal de la cabeza, ella nunca concedía libre una clase y por primera vez lo había hecho. Bella, como siempre, fue la última en salir, se sorprendió al sentir como una mano la tomaba de una de sus muñecas y la hacía detener el paso, volteó su rostro lentamente y vio que era Sor Cecil quien la detenía.

—Señorita Swan, ¿Cry? ¿No? —Bella solo asintió en cuanto comprendió que hablaba sobre la canción que había escogido para interpretar—. El color azul es el color de la melancolía, pero también de la calma; a usted no le desearé suerte. —Bella se asustó un poco—. A usted le auguro éxito —dijo Sor Cecil soltando al tiempo el agarre en el que tenía a Bella.

—Gracias —fue lo único que logró articular Bella, para luego salir corriendo, como los demás estudiantes, camino a la salida.

Sor Cecil se quedó en el umbral mirando como Isabella Swan salía de la escuela y fue allí cuando sientó la certeza, ella no se estaba equivocando con Bella.

—Naciste para esto, Bella —dijo a la nada Sor Cecil mientras se dirigía al salón de último año, necesitaba hablar con Victoria y ponerse de acuerdo para lo que sucedería en un mes.

.

.

.

Bella llegó un poco agitada a la parada de autobús. Gracias a Dios Victoria estaba en clases y no se dio cuenta de su salida antes de hora, porque de lo contrario habría llamado al chofer para que llevara a Bella a casa y precisamente eso era lo último que necesitaba. Bella necesitaba pensar, al parecer esa semana todos se habían vuelto locos.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en soltarle tantas locuras a diestra y siniestra?

¿Por qué Mark la torturaba en sus conversaciones?

¿Por qué su madre andaba tan esquiva después del viaje a San Francisco? Muchas cosas entre Kate y Bella habían cambiado gracias a ese viaje que Bella realizó o al menos eso parecía, ¿tendría que ver su padre con eso?

El autobús finalmente llegó y Bella se apresuró a subirse, pagó lo correspondiente al pasaje al conductor y se encaminó hacia el interior para buscar un lugar donde sentarse, mientras lo hacía no le pasó por desapercibido una cabellera cobriza en uno de los últimos asientos y para su sorpresa el dueño de esa cabellera levantó la mirada y le sonrió amablemente; en ese instante Bella se dio cuenta de quien se trababa, era Edward, Edward Cullen, el primo de Lauren, el chico que la encontró hace un par de años atrás frente al espejo roto, el chico que le regaló uno nuevo y entonces Bella solo pensó una cosa: "¡Qué vergüenza!".

Edward confirmó que la amiga de su prima era tan o más tímida que ella, hacía dos años que no la veía de cerca, o mejor que evitaba a toda costa mirarla de cerca, pero Edward no podía negarse ante la oportunidad que le presentaba la casualidad; se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentado e instó a Bella a sentarse a su lado, justo en el asiento de la ventanilla, Bella bajó la mirada un poco aturdida, pero el autobús se puso en marcha e hizo que Bella se tambaleara un poco, Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarla y evitar que se tropezara, ella tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía y de repente se sintió extraña, se sintió tan liviana que una brisa podría derrumbarla, Edward se dio cuenta y se apresuró a ayudarla a sentarse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Edward muy preocupado.

—Sí, no ha sido nada —respondió Bella todavía avergonzada.

—No me lo pareció —aseveró Edward.

—Pues no es nada —repitió Bella algo molesta, aunque no tenía razones para estarlo.

— ¡Uhh! Tienes carácter, te queda. —Sonrió pícaro Edward.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó —se disculpó Bella mientras observaba como Edward sacaba de su morral un block de hojas y un lápiz.

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos días difíciles —le dijo Edward mientras empezaba hacer los primeros trazos en una hoja en blanco del block.

—Sí, días difíciles, una monja que me habla sobre el color azul —bufó Bella.

— ¿Sobre el color azul? —curioseó Edward.

—Sí. Fue en clase de música, me preguntó sobre la canción que cantaría y luego me salió con esas… —Bella se quedó pensando—. ¡Es eso!

— ¿Qué cosa? —indagó Edward sonriente al ver la hermosa sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Bella.

— ¡Me dijo el color del vestido que debía usar! —gritó Bella haciendo que los demás pasajeros se les quedaran mirando.

—Azul, azul te quedará muy bien, seguro te verás hermosa —expresó Edward, pero al tiempo en su mente empezaba a imaginarse el vestido perfecto para Bella.

—Gracias —susurró Bella bajando la mirada y al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su parada.

Bella se puso de pie y Edward hizo lo mismo para facilitarle la salida, ella se despidió con un adiós y Edward se quedó embelesado viéndola bajar del autobús, definitivamente Bella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida y la única que lo hacía sonrojarse cuando pensaba en ella, la sola idea hizo que el color rosado acudiera a las mejillas de Edward y… ¡Boom! Una idea llegó a él, pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaría de la ayuda de su prima, Lauren.

Unos minutos después, Edward llegaba a la cafetería donde le esperaban; no había terminado de entrar cuando sintió aquel delgado cuerpo chocar contra él y posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Amor, llegaste al fin! —dijo Bree dejando un casto beso en los labios de Edward.

Edward se tensó un poco y sintió que traicionaba a Bella, a su _Bella durmiente_; pero casi al instante se recordó a sí mismo que todo lo hacía por el bien de ella.

Algún día él sería su amor, su único amor. Ella sería su reina y él su rey, pero por ahora solo haría lo que tenía que hacer: darle felicidad a Bree a costa de la suya y así proteger a Bella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Charles Montgomery Burns, más conocido como el señor Burns o Monty Burns, es un personaje ficticio recurrente de la serie de televisión de dibujos animados _Los Simpson_, creada por Matt Groening.

* * *

**Bueno… Perdonen la demora, se lo atribuyo a épocas navideñas y a familia en casa, haciendo que mi lado demoníaco saliera.**

**Cuéntenme, ¿cómo les pareció el cap? Han pasado dos años y muchas cosas han cambiado, Edward tiene novia :( **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**yolabertay****, ****Puquii****, ****Maru-chan1296****, ****EriM****, ****Liz PattStew, Saha Denali****, ****Luna Sanz, sophia76, LizieRossemary12 y a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, así que no tardaré tanto y les adelanto que será un capítulo solo Edward, tal vez nos cuente por qué ha hecho las cosas de ese modo.**

**Un besote y no se olviden de mí.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Por ti

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Mil gracias a Salem que lee pacientemente cada cosa que escribo y que me ayuda pacientemente en cada una de las misiones que Edward nos da.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por **_**Kelly Escobar (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado ustedes, mis lectores, porque si escribo es para mí y para ustedes. Hoy les traigo un capítulo corto porque no es fácil entrar a la mente de Edward.**

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Por ti**

"…_No encuentro las palabras para decir  
que estamos atrasados,  
viajaría medio mundo para decir  
que te pertenezco…"_

_I belong to you_

_**Muse**_

Alguien dijo, que amar es dar a la otra persona felicidad a costa de la propia; otros, dicen que el amor no debe ser sufrido, porque si se sufre no es amor. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que es el amor, el amor es sacrificio y generosidad desmedida; el amor es la máxima expresión de la entrega desinteresada.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama mirando el techo de manera atenta; aunque su visión se hallaba en este, su mente volaba mucho más allá; su mente estaba a muchas calles de allí, estaba con Bree y con Bella, por supuesto; con la primera, por la conversación que habían tenido en la cafetería. Bree era una chica hermosa y muy divertida, para Edward fue fácil hacerla su amiga y luego pedirle que fuera su novia; Bree fue ese respiro de aire fresco que necesitaba cuando sintió que debía alejarse de Bella, él sabía que la amaba, pero también sabía que aún no podía tenerla, no era tiempo, además necesita desviar el peligro de ella, lo último que pretendía era que Bella se convirtiera en otra meta en su vida porque Bella era mucho más que eso, Bella era su vida entera; en eso se había convertido desde que la encontró frente aquel espejo roto, se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no hacerla parte de la guerra absurda que libraba con Mike, porque si algo tenía claro Edward era que Mike iba tras Bella y si él demostraba interés sólo tensaría más las cosas y ella quedaría en medio de esa contienda.

Bella, Bella, Bella… cada pensamiento lo llevaba a ella, aunque estuviera con Bree, aunque estuviera diseñando, era Bella quien lo inspiraba, Bella era su musa y la dueña de su vida aunque ella no lo supiera. Con Bree o mejor, sus sentimientos hacia Bree eran totalmente diferentes, Bree le despertaba cariño y quizá se sentía un poco atraído por la picardía de la pelinegra, pero de allí al amor había una distancia enorme; lamentablemente las cosas no le estaban saliendo cómo las había planeado, puesto que Bree lo había dejado estupefacto esa tarde, jamás imaginó que una simple conversación con ella lo llevaría a la situación en la que estaba, su mente era un conflicto.

¡Maldita sea Bree y su maravillosa idea!, pensó Edward mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas que había hablado con su "novia" esa tarde.

.

.

.

— _¡Amor, llegaste al fin! —dijo Bree dejando un casto beso en los labios de Edward._

_Aunque él se tensó un poco, correspondió el beso y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bree para acercarla un poco a sí, de ese modo caminaron hasta una mesa apartada donde Bree le había estado esperando; se sentaron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente en silencio hasta que Edward habló._

— _¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó interesado._

—_Bien, normal, cariño —respondió sonriente Bree, tomando la mano de Edward—. A la que no veo muy feliz es a Lauren, últimamente está muy gruñona, yo no sé por qué, ¿sabes qué le pasa?_

—_No, no tengo ni idea —mintió Edward. Él sabía perfectamente qué tenía a Lauren tan molesta y eso era su noviazgo con Bree, desde que había formalizado la relación un par de meses atrás, Lauren se había molestado con él porque consideraba que ella no era la indicada, lo que sin lugar a dudas era una gran verdad, pero él no lo admitiría. _

—_Está muy rara conmigo, espero que no esté celosa porque le robé a su primo —comentó Bree juguetona._

_Edward solo se carcajeó, aunque fue más por seguirle la corriente a Bree que por el comentario._

—_Definitivamente no creo que esa sea la razón. —Sonrió Edward._

—_Sí, lo sé. —De un momento a otro Bree se puso seria—. Edward, cariño, hay algo que quiero decirte o comentarte. —Bree bajó la mira y Edward se imaginó una y mil cosas._

_¿Bree lo habría engañado?_

_¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no la amaba?_

_¿Iban a terminar?_

_Eran unas de las pocas preguntas que Edward se hacía, sin embargo todas lo llevaban al mismo desenlace: podría acercarse como se debía a Bella y de a poco ganarse su corazón._

—_Dime —instó Edward a Bree—. __¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó intrigado._

—_Edward… yo… Edward… —Bree balbuceaba, hasta que al fin logró hablar—. Edward, yo quiero estar contigo —soltó de un tajo._

—_Estás conmigo —afirmó Edward._

—_No, Edward, no me estás entendiendo —dijo Bree—. Yo quiero estar contigo; Edward, quiero que tú y yo hagamos el amor —explicó Bree._

_A Edward, los colores se le subieron al rostro y por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿acaso Bree se había vuelto loca? Solo llevaban cinco meses juntos y dos saliendo oficialmente. _

— _¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? —inquirió aún asustado. _

—_Segurísima —ratificó Bree—. ¿Vamos a hacer el amor, Edward? —preguntó seriamente._

.

.

.

¿Haría él el amor con Bree? Corrección ¿Tendría sexo con Bree? Porque hacer el amor, solo sería con la mujer que amaba y Bree no era ella.

La pregunta de Bree lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa unas horas atrás, casi se desmaya cuando la oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero ante la insistencia de Bree, tuvo que decirle que lo pensaría, que no quería tomarse las cosas a la ligera, además no veía por qué la prisa, aunque al principio Bree no estuvo de acuerdo con él, luego lo analizó y le dio a Edward el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión, bueno, le dio el tiempo que ella creyó necesario para que él se decidiera.

Edward no quería llegar a ese punto con Bree, era innegable que la pelinegra le atraía mucho, pero él no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores que había cometido en el pasado cuando tuvo sexo con su amiga Irina y fue por ese error que se desató aquella contienda entre él y Mike; aquella tontería de chiquillo inexperto le había traído más problemas de los que se llegó a imaginar e incluso los llevó a ambos a esa competencia absurda por las chicas; si Edward conquistaba a una chica Mike hacía hasta lo imposible por arrebatársela, y lo mismo se aplica en caso contrario, aunque al principio Edward se abstuvo de seguirle el juego a Mike finalmente cedió y empezó a cobrarse con la misma moneda lo que Mike le hacía. Esa era una de las razones principales que habían llevado a Edward a tomar la decisión de hacer a Bree su novia, eso y el deseo de alejar a Bella del campo de batalla que se fraguaba cada vez que uno de los dos se interesaba por una chica, y Bella… Bella era esa chica que definitivamente haría que ellos dos lucharan como un par de seres irracionales con tal de tenerla y eso Edward trataría de evitarlo a toda costa.

Era ahora cuando más él se reprochaba haber cometido aquella tontería con Irina, si jamás se hubiera acostado con ella, él no tendría que haberse hecho novio de Bree y tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez Bella sería su novia ahora o quizá podría estar más cerca de ella, conquistándola poco a poco, para conseguir su corazón y su amor, pero no, él había arruinado todo hace años sin proponérselo.

.

.

.

—_Eso fue algo… loco pero genial —comentó Irina que yacía a un lado de la cama, donde ella y Edward acababan de perder su virginidad unos minutos atrás._

—_Sí que lo fue —afirmó Edward carcajeándose._

—_Gracias, Edward, por ser el primero —dijo Irina dándole un beso a Edward en los labios, acción que asombró a Edward._

—_Irina… —Edward habló en tono de reproche—. No te extralimites, por favor._

—_Ya lo sé, tontito. —Se rio Irina—. Somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar, lo tengo clarísimo, tranquilo._

—_Te llevaré a casa —anunció Edward para luego levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse, dándole la espalda a Irina, quien en ese momento se lo comía con los ojos._

_Unos minutos después, cuando Edward llegaba a su casa, luego de llevar a Irina, Mike estaba sentado en los escalones frente a la entrada y al verlo, este no dudó en hablar._

— _¡Te vi! ¡Eres un cretino, Edward! —le gritó Mike a Edward._

—_No sé de qué me hablas —exclamó Edward confundido por la actitud de Mike._

— _¡Ja! No me digas —dijo irónico Mike—. Tú. —Señaló a Edward con su índice—, te acostaste con Irina —gritó Mike enfurecido, lanzándosele encima a Edward._

—_Cálmate, Mike —habló Edward apresando a Mike con sus brazos—. Yo no la obligué a nada, solo fue… solo pasó —finalizó Edward en un tono de voz bajo._

— _¿Solo pasó? —Cuestionó Mike—. Para ti… solo pasó ¡Maldito! ¡Te acostaste con la mujer que amo! —gritó, revelando el por qué de su ira._

_Edward liberó a Mike, la revelación de Mike lo había dejado helado._

—_Yo… yo… no lo sabía —tartamudeó Edward aún impresionado._

— _¿No lo sabías? ¡Me crees estúpido! —vociferó Mike—. Tú me veías con ella, yo la llevaba a bailar, le regalaba flores, le compraba pequeños regalos… —Lágrimas descendían por su rostro tras cada palabra._

—_Mike, amigo, te juro que no sabía nada. —Edward trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Mike pero este se hizo a un lado y miró directamente a los ojos a Edward._

—_Tú… —El rostro de Mike mostraba una expresión de puro dolor—, Edward Cullen, me las pagarás, llegará el día en que ames a alguien y me las cobraré —declaró Mike subiéndose a su auto, dejando a Edward muy preocupado y con una sensación de culpabilidad._

_._

_._

_._

Desde ese día Mike y Edward habían dejado de ser amigos para convertirse en los peores enemigos, era por eso que Edward evitaba acercarse a Bella, no quería que Mike se diera cuenta y que las atenciones que ya de por sí este tenía con ella se incrementaran. Pero esa tarde cuando vio a Bella en el autobús, Edward, de inmediato supo que ya no podía seguir luchando, que ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella, que al menos quería ser su amigo, era preferible eso que no tenerla de ningún modo.

En los dos últimos años la había vigilado desde la distancia, cada vez que le era posible se escondía tras un árbol frente a la salida del Saint Patrick y la observaba salir, en algunas ocasiones la vio irse con una pelirroja, la hermana de una cantante, sino se equivocaba y otras, para su disgusto, vio a Bella salir acompañada de Mike, a veces los seguía cuidadosamente y en más de una ocasión observó como su ex amigo se tomaba atenciones con Bella: la llevaba a comer helado, se sentaban a hablar en el parque e incluso se enteró, por medio de Lauren, que Mike había llevado a Bella varias veces a comer y al cine; Mike se estaba tomando el lugar que a él le gustaría empezar a tener en la vida de Bella, pero por ahora no podía.

.

.

.

Edward había oído llegar a su madre un par de horas atrás, Renée estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en la universidad como maestra y jefa de investigaciones del programa de ciencias.

Daba la media noche y Edward aún no se disponía para irse a dormir, puesto que llevaba varias horas haciendo el diseño del vestido perfecto para la presentación que Bella realizaría en la escuela y el punto de partida fue el color, el mismo que Sor Cecil había propuesto indirectamente, el color azul y el cual era el favorito de Edward y el de Bella, aunque él no lo sabía. Él quería que el vestido de Bella fuera algo sencillo, pero chic y elegante, todo en un solo vestido, pero que sobre todo la hiciera resaltar y lucirse en el escenario, ese vestido sería el primero que realizaría para su musa, pues desde la primera vez que la vio, Edward no había parado de diseñar; y encima del escritorio, Edward se quedó dormido, soñando con una princesa que debía despertar con un dulce beso.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol se coló por su ventana, Edward ya había terminado el diseño y estaba marcando el número de celular de la única persona que podría ayudarlo para que Bella aceptara sin chistar el vestido una vez él lo confeccionara.

—_Hola, primito ¿Qué quieres? —_Lauren contestó.

—Hola, ricitos de oro, ¡qué directa! Quiero que me ayudes con Bella.

— ¿_Con Bella? Te vas a acostar con Bree y quieres que te ayude con Bella_ —arguyó Lauren.

—Yo no me voy a acostar con… bueno, no lo sé —se explicó Edward.

—_En_ _tres semanas es el cumpleaños de Bree… así que primito estás jodido_ —se burló Lauren—. _Te querrá de regalo de cumpleaños._

—Ricitos de oro, no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, ayúdame con Bella —rogó Edward.

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ —preguntó con voz monótona Lauren.

—Simple, hacer que acepte un vestido que diseñé para ella, en realidad que acepte el vestuario completo —explicó Edward.

— _¡Edward, te has vuelto loco!_ —gritó Lauren del otro lado de la línea.

—Completamente, Lauren, yo amo a Bella —confesó Edward a Lauren, lo que nunca había hecho con nadie.

El amor que sentía, inexplicablemente, por Bella le quemaba el alma y solo rogaba a Dios que el tiempo volara para que pronto pudiera estar con ella, como su amigo, su novio, su único amor y su amante.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola… ¿Cómo les pareció?**

**¿Ahora qué piensan sobre Edward?**

**Mi chico… Es tan difícil entrar a su mente, pero en esta ocasión colaboró, así que trátenlo bien. **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me sacan una sonrisa y me motivan a escribir con mayor amor. Les debo mucho: Maru-chan1296, Karina Castillo, Luna Sanz, Liz PattStew, EriM, Karel Gutierrez D L, LizieRossemary12, Saha Denali, Lullaby SH y a todas las lectoras silenciosas. **

**También agradezco a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos.**

**Y en el próximo capítulo… ¡Bella cantará! Y por cierto, ¿será que acepta lo que Edward ha preparado para ella? **

**Besotes y que la vida les sonría. **


	9. Capítulo 8:Dando un paso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que si es toda mía.**

* * *

**Mis agradecimientos a todas esas chicas que leen esta historia y que tras cada nuevo capítulo siguen aquí apoyándome. Les debo muchísimo. **

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por **_**Kelly Escobar (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Dando un paso**

"…_El cielo en tus ojos,  
tan lindo para ser verdad.  
El cielo en tus ojos,  
nunca había estado tan feliz  
El cielo en tus ojos,  
nadie lo hace como tú,  
con solo una mirada  
y puedo tocar el cielo…"_

_Heaven in your eyes_

_Shaun Cassidy_

.

.

.

La voz, es el medio que nuestro ser tiene para expresarse; la voz, es el color de las palabras y el papel del pensamiento; la voz, es puente perfecto entre simples ideas y grandes frases expresadas, por lo menos en el hablar cotidiano; pero la voz, como instrumento para hacer música tiene un significado diferente. La voz, para la música, es lo que representan las cuerdas en una guitarra, las notas en un pentagrama y el alma en el ser humano. La voz es el yo que muchos somos… es el todo.

.

.

.

Desde que Sor Cecil les había dado el mes de plazo para prepararse, Bella se había tomado muy en serio el asunto. Casi todos los días ensayaba sola en su habitación la canción que había escogido para cantar en el escenario del auditorio del Saint Patrick, pero eso sí, siempre que ensayaba evitaba que Kate la oyera, así que la mayoría de sus ensayos los llevaba a cabo cuando su madre no estaba en casa; sí bien era cierto que Kate ya no la hería tanto con sus palabras, sí la hería con lo frívola que se había vuelto con ella; su relación se limitaba a los saludos y preguntas típicas; _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te va bien en la escuela?_ O una que otra frase vacía, de esas que se expresan por obligación.

Aunque el asunto de la canción ya lo tenía casi que cubierto, Bella necesita solucionar un pequeño "problemilla", no tenía aún definido qué vestuario usaría. Días antes había puesto su armario patas para arriba y no había encontrado algo que considerara apropiado, eso la tenía algo preocupada y más tensionada de lo normal.

— ¡Llegué yo! —gritó Lauren en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación de Bella.

—Hola… ¿compradora compulsiva? —dijo Bella mirando fijamente la cantidad de bolsas que Lauren traía en cada mano.

— ¿Compradora compulsiva? —Lauren frunció el ceño, pero unos segundos después su expresión se suavizó—. Ahh… lo dices por las bolsas. Son tuyas —indicó Lauren extendiéndoselas a Bella.

— ¿Qué? —El rostro de Bella era confusión total.

—Mis papás me enviaron varias cosas, pero no son mi estilo y tú necesitas algo para la presentación que es en dos días, así que… me dije a mí misma, le regalaré todo esto a Bella, ella lo necesita —finalizó Lauren con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

—No puedo aceptarlo —comentó Bella en cuanto vio como Lauren ubicaba las bolsas sobre su cama.

—Sí, es cierto Bella, no puedes aceptarlo; tienes que hacerlo —afirmó Lauren mientras recordaba las palabras de Edward una semana antes, mientras confeccionaba el vestido.

.

.

.

— _¿Y bien? Ya que estás haciendo el vestido…. ¿podrías decirme cómo es el vestido? —pidió Lauren como cada día que iba a ver a Edward y lo encontraba encerrado en su habitación trabajando en la sorpresa para Bella._

—_Está bien —Accedió Edward quitando el pie del pedal de su máquina de coser, fijó su mirada en la ventana y empezó a hablar—. Será un vestido sin mangas, con el escote cuadrado, pero con los bordes redondeados; la falda del vestido será asimétrica, más larga por detrás que por delante. Todo el ruedo de la falda va a tener un encaje pero no hasta el final de la falda, sino unos 10 centímetros arriba. En la cintura una transparencia de encaje. El largo de la falda delantera es arriba de la rodilla, a medio muslo y por detrás quiero que llegue bajo las rodillas. ¿Te quedó claro? —preguntó Edward imaginándose a Bella con el vestido. _

—_Nop. Me perdí en asimétrico. Es definitivo, eres diseñador y yo soy una ignorante sobre el mundo de la moda. Cuando tengas el vestido listo me lo muestras y te digo si está bonito, y punto. —expresó Lauren. _

— _¡Ay, ricitos de oro! ¡Qué voy hacer contigo! —exclamó Edward regresando a su tarea de confeccionar el vestido._

—_Pues… quererme y comprarme algo lindo como agradecimiento por el favor tan grande que te voy a hacer… ¿tal vez? —Lauren sugirió divertida._

— _¡Qué cómica! Pero te recompensaré, Bella lo vale —dijo Edward en un susurro._

—_Bella se te metió en lo profundo del corazón y no sé cómo lo hizo —comentó Lauren._

—_Yo tampoco lo sé, pero haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz —explicó Edward a su prima._

—_Y por eso no te acostaste con Bree —declaró Lauren, sacando el tema a colación._

—_Sí, por eso no me acosté con Bree, sentí que no estaba bien, que traicionaba a Bella. —Edward sonrió—. Sé que es estúpido y cursi de mi parte, pero… no puedo evitarlo._

—_No es cursi, ni estúpido. Me has dado una razón de peso para ayudarte. Bella aceptará tu regalo, no lo dudes —aseveró Lauren._

—_Ella tiene que aceptarlo —declaró Edward con determinación en su mirada._

.

.

.

—Bella, tienes que aceptar mi regalo —reafirmó Lauren, mirando fijamente a Bella, la cual se sintió un poco intimidada por la manera en que su amiga la veía.

—Ok, aceptaré tu regalo, pero deja de mirarme así —pidió Bella y de inmediato Lauren la hizo ir a cambiarse para ver qué tal le quedaba todo.

Una vez Lauren confirmó que todo le quedaba perfecto a Bella se despidió de su amiga y partió sonriente a donde su abuela, para llamar a Edward y contarle detalladamente cómo había salido su plan.

Más tarde Kate y Bella cenaban juntas por primera vez en lo que iba del año, en total silencio hasta que Kate se digno a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te va en el colegio, Bella? —preguntó al tiempo que tomaba un bocado.

—Bien, mañana cantaré, recuerda que ya te lo había dicho, mamá —respondió Bella con la mirada fija en el plato.

—Sí, es verdad —recordó Kate—. Y por cierto… ¿has ensayado? —cuestionó Kate de inmediato.

—Un par de veces —habló Bella, aún con la mirada baja.

— ¡Un par de veces! —exclamó Kate algo molesta—. ¿Tú si crees que serás capaz de cantar en el escenario mañana? ¿Sí serás capaz de cantar en público, Isabella? —inquirió, desconfiando del talento de su hija.

—Yo… yo… —Bella no sabía qué contestar a las preguntas de su madre.

—Piénsalo, Bella —dijo Kate, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La inseguridad se apoderó de Bella y ya no supo si sería capaz de cantar frente a todos, después de haberse preparado con tanta dedicación y haber aceptado el regalo que le había hecho supuestamente Lauren. Varios escalofríos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y un poco asustada prefirió irse a dormir de una vez. Luego de que se puso su pijama, se acurrucó entre las cobijas, tratando de aminorar los escalofríos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida; pero sus sueños se vieron atormentados por posibles situaciones que podrían ocurrirle mientras estaba en el escenario cantando…

"_Se caía justo cuando subía al escenario"._

"_Cuando tomaba el micrófono no le salía la voz"._

"_La suela de sus zapatos se despegaba en medio del escenario, justo en la parte más importante de la canción"._

"_Se le olvida ponerse ropa y subía al escenario desnuda"._

Bella soñaba con muchos posibles desenlaces y ninguno de ellos era alentador, por el contrario, todos eran completamente vergonzosos; pero afortunadamente su despertador sonó y algo sudorosa y asustada se puso en marcha y empezó a prepararse ella y a cada una de las cosas que necesitaba llevar a la escuela.

Cuando tuvo todo y estuvo lista bajó las escaleras, se preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y desayunó; terminando de comer justo en el momento en que su madre aparecía en el umbral.

—Buen día, Isabella. —Al parecer Kate no estaba de muy buen humor, puesto que la había llamado Isabella—. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bella solo asintió, dejando el plato y el vaso en el lavaplatos, se lavó las manos y tomó sus cosas para seguir a su madre que ya estaba caminado hacia el auto.

El trayecto hacia el Saint Patrick madre e hija, lo hicieron en completa calma, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra. Bella se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, todavía nerviosa y Kate solo se dedicó a mirar hacia el frente, sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada de la carretera. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela de Bella, Kate se despidió de ella con un escueto "_Espero que seas capaz de hacerlo"_; una vez Bella ingresó al Saint Patrick Kate aceleró el auto y siguió su camino a la agencia de festejos donde trabajaba.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron monótonas para Bella, producto de los nervios y la inseguridad que desde la noche anterior se habían apropiado de ella. Ya no sabía si confiar en su aparente talento, incluso llegó a pensar que su madre tenía la razón, ella no sería capaz de cantar en público. Tal vez todo había sido una mala idea, tal vez ella no era tan buena, tal vez debió hacer caso a Vanessa Newton un par de años atrás, tal vez no debió aceptar el lugar en el coro, tal vez, tal vez… era lo único que su mente se repetía; muchas posibilidades y todas en contra de su decisión de cantar. Bella no tenía miedo, Bella no tenía temor, Bella tenía pánico y todo gracias al "apoyo" de su propia madre.

A la hora del almuerzo, los nervios de Bella al parecer disfrutaban de un paseo en montaña rusa; a veces se sentía muy pero muy nerviosa, pero a veces se sentía tan tranquila que el cambio de emociones le asustaba en igual grado que la idea de cantar en público.

—No pienses tanto, deja descansar las neuronas —comentó medio divertida Victoria, sentándose al lado de Bella en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Búrlate si quieres, pero ya no estoy… —expresó nerviosa Bella.

— ¡Hey! —medio gritó Victoria—. Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Isabella Swan Allen —le replicó cuando vio que Bella abría la boca para hablar.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Bella jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

—Lo sé, es normal. Bella, es la primera vez que cantas como solista ante un público, no pasa nada —trató tranquilizarla Victoria.

—No sé… ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si se me olvida la letra? —cuestionaba Bella, cada vez más nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? —preguntó Victoria a Bella. Ella asintió—. Si quieres cantar… canta, pero si quieres interpretar con el alma una canción deberás relacionarla con una situación que te haya marcado profundamente. ¿Entendido?

Bella solo movió su cabeza de modo afirmativo.

—Ahora tengo que irme, Sor Cecil quiere que le haga un favor. Por favor, tranquilízate —pidió Victoria a Bella para luego irse como llegó, velozmente.

.

.

.

Al llegar al salón de música, Bella y sus compañeros se toparon con un aviso en la puerta, el cual les informaba que tenían 15 minutos para arreglarse con sus respectivos vestuarios y estar en el auditorio; quien llegara después del tiempo señalado sería reprobado y tendría que repetir el curso. Todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Bella, partieron como rayos a los vestidores y afortunadamente nadie se retrasó. Todos estuvieron en el auditorio puntualmente.

Cuando todos se habían ubicado Sor Cecil hizo su aparición y el silencio se hace presente.

—Espero que todos estén preparados —dice Sor Cecil, paseando su mirada por el auditorio—. Pero antes les tengo una sorpresa —hace una pausa—. Premiaré a las tres mejores interpretaciones, así que espero que se luzcan.

El ambiente empezó a cargarse con los nervios de todos—. Pero eso no es todo —continuó hablando Sor Cecil—, para ayudarme en la no tan dura tarea de escoger a los mejores tengo a dos invitadas. La primera de ellas ustedes la conocen, baterista y miembro de nuestro coro _"Voices et umbras",_ Victoria Sutherland. —Los aplausos se hicieron presentes cuando Victoria se ubicó en su lugar en el escenario, hasta que Sor Cecil indicó que debía continuar hablando—. Mi segunda invitada, es una cantante en toda la extensión de la palabra; orgullosamente, también perteneció a nuestro coro, ella es… Kristie Sutherland. —Kristie hizo aparición en el escenario, hizo una pequeña venia y también tomó su lugar; los chicos estaban pletóricos, una cantante famosa de la envergadura de Kristie Sutherland juzgaría sus interpretaciones—. Eso es todo, serán llamados por orden alfabético, por la letra de su apellido; empezaremos con el Señor Anders y finalizaremos con la señorita Swan, estén preparados —dicho eso Sor Cecil tomó su lugar en medio de Kristie y Victoria, y la primera presentación inició.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los compañeros de Bella; grupos, dúos, tríos y unos cuantos solistas llevaron a cabos sus interpretaciones, cuando el momento de Bella llegó, estaba muy nerviosa, la inseguridad la había empezado a acompañar desde que entró al auditorio y cuando puso un pie en el escenario los nervios se incrementaron. Bella dejó de escuchar y de un modo inexplicable su mente y su cuerpo se desconectaron, vio que Sor Cecil hablaba, se imaginó que estaría anunciándola a ella y a su canción, dirigió su mirada en dirección de Kristie y esta le guiñó un ojo, luego miró a Victoria, quien levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación; caminó hacia el micrófono con la mirada baja; todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Bella tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y levantó la mirada, lo que vio fue sorprendente. En la última fila, justo en la dirección donde ella estaba, se encontraba Edward, sonriente, cuando ella clavó su mirada en él, la sonrisa del chico se hizo más grande y de pronto una ola creciente de confianza se esparció sobre ella; la melodía de la canción que ella interpretaría se escuchó, Bella volvió a bajar la mirada y cuando la levantó Edward ya no estaba, sin embargo se sintió capaz de hacerlo, se sintió capaz de cantar… de dejar a su alma expresarse y fue así como su voz se escuchó con la primera frase de la canción.

_**If anyone asks**_

_(Si alguien me pregunta)_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on**__  
(Voy a decirles que nos mudamos)_

_**When people all stare  
**__(Cuando toda la gente mire fijamente)_

_**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**__  
(Voy a fingir que no los escucho hablar)_

_**Whenever I see you  
**__(Siempre que te vea)_

_**I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**__  
(Tragaré mi orgullo y morderé mi lengua)_

_**Pretend I'm okay with it all**__  
(Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto)_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**__  
(Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)_

Bella recordó el consejo de Victoria y relacionó la canción con una situación que la marcó para la toda la vida… El día en que su madre la arrastró escaleras abajo en su apartamento en Moore y le gritó que era una inútil, que no hacía nada bien.

_**Is it over yet**_

_(¿Esto se acabó?)_

_**Can I open my eyes**__  
(¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?) _

_**Is this as hard as it gets**__  
(¿Es tan difícil como se supone?)_

_**Is this what it feels to really cry**__  
(¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)_

_**Cry**__  
(Llorar)_

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y el rostro de Bella empezó a ser bañado por muchas de ellas; sin embargo, siguió interpretando la canción como la chica valiente que ella no reconocía en sí misma.

_**If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart**__  
(Si alguien me pregunta, solo le diré que nos distanciamos)_

_**Yet what do I care if they believe me or not**__  
(Sin embargo, no me importa si me creen o no)_

_**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
**__(Siempre que siento tu memoria está rompiendo mi corazón)_

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**__  
(Voy a fingir que estoy bien con todo esto)_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**__  
(Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)_

Recordó como a lo largo del tiempo ella amaba su madre, a pesar de lo cruel que era a veces. Madre era madre y aunque la suya era frívola en ocasiones, no podía negar que la amaba, de una manera equivocada, pero la amaba. _  
_

_**Is it over yet**_

_(¿Esto se acabó?)_

_**Can I open my eyes**__  
(¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?) _

_**Is this as hard as it gets**__  
(¿Es tan difícil como se supone?)_

_**Is this what it feels to really cry**__  
(¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)_

_**Cry**__  
(Llorar)_

Sin embargo, Kate, su propia madre a veces la desarmaba, la hacía sentir vulnerable y poca cosa, y que hiciera lo que hiciera, sería un caso perdido, porque Isabella Swan Allen sólo era una chica completamente inútil.

**I'm talking in circles**

_(Estoy hablando en círculos)_

**I'm lying**_  
(Estoy mintiendo)_

**They know it  
**_(Ellos lo saben_**)**

**Why won't this just all go away**_  
(¿Por qué no se marchan?)_

Los rostros de Victoria, de Mike, de Lauren y del mismo Edward aparecieron en su mente mientras cantaba, todos ellos sonreían, pero Bella solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿acaso ellos no lo sabían? ¿Acaso ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que ella no era nadie? ¿Por qué no la dejaban sola? ¿Por qué? Si ella solo era un cuerpo más ocupando un lugar en el mundo.

_**Is it over yet**_

_(¿Esto se acabó?)_

_**Can I open my eyes**__  
(¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?) _

_**Is this as hard as it gets**__  
(¿Es tan difícil como se supone?)_

_**Is this what it feels to really cry**__  
(¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)_

_**Cry**__  
(Llorar)_

Y mientras cantaba la ultima parte, una imagen llegó a su mente y la asombró. El día en que Edward, la encontró frente al espejo roto, el día en que él la cuidó, él día en que ella sintió que ambos sellaban un pacto, una promesa no pronunciada… solo lo sentía.

Justo cuando Bella finalizaba su interpretación, el auditorio estalló en aplausos y la imagen de Edward hizo presencia de nuevo frente a Bella, ella sonrió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin hablar le dio las gracias por estar con ella, aunque no se explicara bien por qué él estaba siempre para ella en los momentos más duros.

.

.

.

Con la interpretación de Bella se hizo el cierre de las presentaciones, ella bajó corriendo del escenario y se dirigió a los baños, se miró en el espejo y vio el rastro que lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro; estaba algo impactada por lo que había sentido mientras cantaba, sus emociones, sus sentimientos eran totalmente contradictorios; estaba furiosa y sentía lava caliente descender por sus brazos hasta la yema de sus dedos, estos picaban… quería romper el espejo, pero luego recordó a Edward y se sintió feliz y plena, lo que hizo que desistiera de la idea y regresara de nuevo al auditorio, donde en ese momento Sor Cecil y las hermanas Sutherland trataban de deliberar y llegar a un acuerdo sobre las mejores interpretaciones.

Después de unos minutos de espera Sor Cecil se dirigió a los estudiantes e hizo un anuncio que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

—Luego de discutir hemos llegado a un acuerdo… Isabella Swan será declarada fuera de concurso. —Los murmullos y algunos abucheos no se hicieron esperar. A casi todos los compañeros de Bella les había gustado su interpretación, así que no se explicaban el porqué de esa decisión. Casi todos pensaban que había sido maravillosa, casi, porque a Jessica Stanley y a las lagartas del mal no les gustó tanto y por el contrario celebraban la decisión, movidas solamente por la envidia que sentían.

Pero todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio cuando vieron a Kristie Sutherland ponerse de pie y acercarse a Sor Cecil, quien conociendo las intenciones de la cantante le hizo entrega del micrófono.

—Silencio, se nota que son aún ignorantes —comentó ácidamente Kristie—. Si se declaró a Isabella fuera de concurso no ha sido porque su interpretación no fuera satisfactoria, sino por todo lo contrario. —En ese momento Kristie clavó su mirada en Bella—, su interpretación ha estado por encima del nivel de cualquiera de ustedes, pero ante las expresiones de sus rostros y como no entienden lo que queremos decir... —Miró a Sor Cecil y a Victoria, ambas asintieron con la cabeza a la pregunta muda de la cantante—. El tercer, el segundo y el primer lugar serán única y exclusivamente para Isabella Swan Allen, porque ustedes presentaron unas interpretaciones pobres —finalizó sonriente Kristie acercándose a Bella, le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído unas pocas pero significativas palabras—. Nos veremos algún día, de nuevo en un escenario, pero en esa ocasión será de igual a igual. —Luego de eso Kristie llamó a su hermana con un gesto y salieron del auditorio.

Mientras algunos de los compañeros de Bella se acercaban a felicitarla, Jessica Stanley corría fuera del auditorio, sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su "súper amiga".

—Vanessa, no me lo vas a creer… —soltó de una vez Jessica, narrándole a Vanessa Newton todo lo sucedido ese día con Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Mike se había enterado del éxito rotundo de Bella y la esperaba en el estacionamiento, con un poema recién escrito en el bolsillo y muchos planes pensados para ir a celebrar, quería hacerla sentir especial; Irina había pasado a otro plano, era Bella quien ahora ocupa todos sus pensamientos, lo que lo convertía, sin saberlo, en rival de Edward.

Pero mientras Mike esperaba a Bella, esta salía rápidamente por una de las salidas alternas del Saint Patrick a esperar el autobús, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues no llevaba ni cinco minutos en la parada cuando vio el autobús venir, este se detuvo frente a ella, abrió sus puertas y Bella se dispuso a subir, aunque con algo de dificultad por el peso del morral que llevaba en su espalda y donde había guardado su uniforme cuando se arregló para la presentación; se sorprendió al sentir unas manos en su cintura que la sujetaban para que no se dejara llevar por el peso, quería voltear a mirar quien estaba detrás de ella pero se la hacía difícil, así que prefirió dirigir su mano a uno de los bolsillos laterales del morral para sacar el dinero correspondiente a su pasaje, pero de nuevo se sorprendió cuando una de las manos que estaba en su cintura se lo impidió y vio como esa persona pagaba su pasaje y el de ella.

La persona tras ella le instó con un pequeño empujón para que se adentrara en el interior del autobús, Bella dio unos cuantos pasos y la curiosidad pudo más, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente a la persona que la había ayudado a subir y que le había pagado el pasaje, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Edward. Él sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella y le quitó el morral que ella llevaba en su espalda, aprovechó ese momento para admirarla, para ver lo perfecto que le quedaba todo el atuendo; el vestido le quedaba de maravilla, los botines hacían un buen contraste ante la sencillez y delicadeza del vestido, y qué decir de Bella, esa coleta con unos mechones por fuera la hacían ver sencilla, fresca y muy hermosa. Edward tendría que recompensar muy bien a Lauren por haberlo ayudado.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella. —Edward no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decírselo.

—Gracias —contestó Bella tímida, como cada vez que le hacían un cumplido.

—Bueno, ven vamos a sentarnos —le pidió Edward tomándole de la mano, cuando él lo hizo sintió que una fuerza muy fuerte lo invadía, en cambio Bella se sintió algo mareada y él lo notó por lo que se sentaron en los asientos que estaban más cercanos.

Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y la acercó a sí, en un gesto sobreprotector.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Edward algo preocupado.

—Sí, es un mareo solamente, seguro por toda la presión de hoy —contestó Bella.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —curioseó un poco más relajado él, al ver que Bella estaba mejor.

—Muy bien, me quedé con los premios, fue raro —comentó Bella, separándose de él un poco.

—Me alegra, seguramente eres una excelente cantante —expresó Edward sonriente. Observándola de nuevo detenidamente.

El autobús arrancó y el silencio se hizo presente. Edward se moría por entablar conversación con ella, pero al notarla algo distraída la dejó ser, le dio su espacio y se dedicó a guardar cada rasgo y gesto que hacía presencia en el rostro de su _Bella durmiente_.

Minutos después Bella notó que su parada estaba cerca y se dispuso a quitarle el morral a Edward, pero este no se lo permitió lo que la hizo enfadar un poco.

—Mi morral, por favor, Edward —pidió Bella en un tono de voz que denotaba enfado.

—No —le dijo él, tajante.

—Me tengo que bajar —habló ella entre dientes y haciendo sus manos un par de puños.

—Bien, vamos —Edward se puso de pie, colocó el morral en uno de sus hombros y la tomó de una de las muñecas para luego solicitar la parada.

Bella se había quedado estupefacta ante la actitud de Edward, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Definitivamente ellos dos debían estar locos, ella por verlo mientras cantaba en el auditorio y él por tener tantas atenciones con ella cuando apenas se conocían.

Bajaron del autobús y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Bella que se encontraba a más de dos cuadras de la parada, pero de improvisto la naturaleza se hizo apreciar y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, lo que produjo que Edward halará a Bella y empezaran a correr. Al llegar al umbral de la casa de Bella la lluvia arreció haciendo que Edward se mojara un poco con las grandes gotas que caían. Bella se apresuró a sacar las llaves que llevaba en su morral para abrir la puerta, una vez lo consiguió Edward entró con ella a la casa, dejó el morral en el sofá y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Bella al darse cuenta de que Edward se iría se acercó a él y le haló del brazo.

—No te vayas —medio le rogó Bella a Edward, sin soltarlo.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó Edward con emoción por la petición de Bella.

—Por favor, me dan miedo las tormentas —confesó Bella con la mirada puesta en el piso.

—Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites —le dijo Edward llevándola al sofá, donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras veían a través de la ventana las gotas de agua caer y sin saberlo permitiendo que la lluvia se convirtiera en testigo de un nuevo inicio. Ambos habían dado un paso en su historia, una historia compartida.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo les pareció? Bella salió victoriosa y además Edward se quedará con ella. ¡Divino!**

**La canción que Bella canta es Cry, Versión Glee, interpretada por Lea Michele, en mi perfil está la lista de reproducción del fic, allí encontraran la canción. Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó.**

**Gracias inmensas a yolabertay, EriM, Karel Gutierrez D L, Maru-chan1296, Luna Sanz, Guest, Nia, LizieRossemary12, Liz PattStew, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas. Ustedes son la fuerza de este fic. **

**También agradezco a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Y por cierto, ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

**Besos y energía positiva para todas. **


	10. Capítulo 9: Querer y no poder hacerlo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque yo haya cambiado los roles y apellidos en esta historia que sí es toda mía.**

* * *

**Perdonen que me tarde tanto con las actualizaciones, pero la vida real no ayuda. **

**Y por favor, no me manden a nadie a que corte mi cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por **_**Kelly Escobar (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**"La mente es como un paracaídas, sólo funciona si se abre" Albert Einstein**

**Advertencia: Abrid sus mentes. Pueden encontrar escenas fuertes o subidas de tono. Algunos de los personajes de Twilight han cambiado de rol y hasta de apellido, es mi culpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Querer y no poder hacerlo**

_Volveré de nuevo,  
No, este no es el fin.  
He fallado esta vez, pero ahora no me venceré.  
Quiero al mundo para saber que no te dejaré olvidar  
Las lágrimas que arrojas  
Haré lo imposible para dejarlas ir._

_Losing my mind_

_Maroon 5_

.

.

.

Tomar decisiones no es fácil, pero tomar decisiones que impliquen sentimientos es una tarea titánica, más aún cuando somos capaces de predecir las consecuencias de dichas decisiones y nos damos cuenta de que muchos serán lastimados por nuestra causa.

.

.

.

Edward salió de la casa de Bella hacia donde su abuela cuando finalmente la lluvia cesó; dejó a su Bella durmiente en su cama una vez esta se quedó dormida en el sofá, donde habían pasado la tarde hablando mientras intentaba que ella se olvidara de la lluvia y de los truenos, tardó un poco en hacerlo pero lo logró; Bella se abrió a él, le contó sobre sus sueños, sus gustos musicales, se enteró que ella hablaba perfectamente español, gracias a que el padre de esta le había enseñado desde pequeña e incluso Bella le contó que mucha de la música que escuchaba era en ese idioma precisamente. Edward quedó impresionado, Bella estaba resultando para él toda una caja de sorpresas.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa de su "Ita" esta estaba sentada en la cocina tomándose una taza de té, en cuanto vio a Edward corrió a su encuentro.

— ¡Mi niño! —Le abrazó—. Has venido a verme, ¡qué guapo estás Edward! —exclamó Marie.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Edward por el cumplido de su abuela.

—Hola, Ita —le saludó él, correspondiendo su tierno abrazo—. Extrañaba tus deliciosas galletas y un vaso de leche, y como estaba cerca no pude evitar venir a visitarte —anunció Edward, soltándose del abrazo de su abuela.

— ¡Eres un pillo! Yo pensé que venías a verme y solo vienes por galletas y leche —dijo juguetonamente la anciana.

— ¡Ita! Claro que vengo a verte —protestó Edward—, pero tus galletas son más que un aliciente —se explicó.

—No creo que mis galletas sean tan buen aliciente como la hija de Kate Allen. —Edward se quedó sorprendido—. Mis galletas no hacen que tus ojos brillen y que esa sonrisa se quede plasmada en tu rostro, eso solo lo hace Isabella —comentó Marie.

—Ita… yo… —Edward tartamudeaba—. ¿Cómo… te…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Edward suspirando.

—Mi niño, los años y estas canas que hoy tengo no han sido gratis, son experiencia, experiencia que solo da mi edad y pues… sé que vienes de allí, te vi entrar cuando empezaba a llover —Marie manifestó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y su corazón se aceleró, ¿tan obvio era lo que Bella provocaba en él?

—Veo que no me equivoco —afirmó Marie.

—No, Ita, no te equivocas —aceptó Edward caminado hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador, sacó la leche y se sirvió un vaso.

Marie le siguió, fue hacia el recipiente de las galletas que estaba en la alacena, puso varias en un plato que llevó a Edward y sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y si es cierto, por qué sigues con Bree? Edward, uno debe estar con quien quiere de verdad —le cuestionó Marie, mientras él comía en silencio las galletas.

— ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, Ita. No quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa —habló Edward algo nervioso.

—Edward… —le llamó Marie atrayendo la atención de él—, ¿no te das cuenta? Esa idea tuya solo te está haciendo sufrir a ti y tu felicidad es primero.

—Pero… —Edward intentó refutar a su Ita.

—No, jovencito. No me vengas con excusas, ya he visto muchas veces a personas en esta situación y no pienso quedarme callada cuando veo que te mueres por mi vecinita Isabella, que por cierto es un amor de chica —expresó Marie haciéndole callar.

Edward se sumió en sus pensamientos, sabía que su Ita tenía la razón; él sufría por no poder acercarse a Bella como deseaba, pero él estaba con Bree y no quería que Bella se convirtiera en la tercera en discordia y que no solo Mike se interpusiera sino que Bree reaccionara de manera adversa; por otra parte, no tenía claro si Bella le correspondía, si sus sentimientos hacia él eran igual a los de él hacia ella, aunque ella siempre se había mostrado tan cariñosa con él y tan fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, como hace unas horas atrás cuando entre furiosa y feliz, le dio a conocer que sabía que él había sido el artífice de todo su vestuario para la presentación en el auditorio.

— _¿Entonces te fue muy bien? —preguntó Edward a Bella, refiriéndose a su interpretación en el auditorio del Saint Patrick._

—_Sí, me traje todos los premios —respondió Bella tímida, jugando con el borde de su vestido._

—_Bonito vestido —dijo él tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas para que dejara de juguetear con el vestido._

—_Es bonito porque lo hiciste tú —declaró Bella mirándole a los ojos y de inmediato Edward se sonrojó. _

— _¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no… —quiso refutar Edward, pero un destello de furia en la mirada de Bella le hizo callar._

—_Sé que fuiste tú, no lo niegues —gritó Bella al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo índice de manera acusatoria—. No me tomes por tonta, yo vi el bosquejo ese día que nos encontramos en el autobús —declaró Bella._

_Edward se quedó con la boca abierta, Bella se había dado cuenta de todo, sabía que él había sido quien en realidad le había hecho esos regalos. _

—_Está bien, no lo niego —dijo Edward dándose por vencido—. Pero… ¿Te gustó? —Edward sonrió ladinamente. Bella sonrió de vuelta._

—_Me encantó —exclamó Bella aún sonriente—. Muchas gracias, Edward. —Bella corrió y abrazó a Edward de manera efusiva._

_Edward la apretó contra él, se sentía bien tenerla así, cerca de él, sintiendo el olor de su cabello, el calor de su piel y la manera tan férrea en la que lo aprisionaba en sus brazos, como si ella también sintiera algo parecido a lo que él sentía por ella. _

—Planeta tierra llamando a Edward Anthony Cullen —exclamó Marie divertida, mientras veía a Edward mirando hacia la nada y sonriendo con ese brillo en sus ojos—. Planeta tierra llamando a Edward Anthony Cullen —repitió ella zarandeándolo un poco.

—Dime, Ita —habló Edward pestañeando varias veces.

— ¡Caray! Mi niño, esa chica te tiene en las nubes —dijo riendo Marie.

—La quiero, Ita. Quiero a Isabella —expresó Edward sonriendo.

—Eso ya lo sé, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer —le aconsejó Marie.

—Eso haré —aseguró Edward, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Marie, su Ita; salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección a su casa, para recoger su moto y luego ir a ver Bree.

Terminaría con Bree; lo haría por su Bella durmiente, pero sobre todo, lo haría por él.

Llegó a su casa fatigado, Edward había corrido 15 minutos sin descansar, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho; una combinación entre la emoción y el frenesí por haberse estado comportando como un tonto en todo ese tiempo. Justo cuando se dirigía al garaje para tomar su moto su celular sonó, anunciando que tenía un mensaje en espera de ser leído, Edward sacó el celular de su bolsillo y abrió el mensaje de texto, de inmediato vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Bree.

"_¿Podemos hablar?_

_Te estaré esperando en la cafetería. _

_Besos._

_Bree"_

.

.

.

Al entrar a la cafetería, Edward vio a Bree sentada en la mesa que se encontraba al final del pasillo, parecía cabizbaja, ella levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió a Edward acercándose y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, los ojos de Bree estaban rojos e hinchados, ella había estado llorando.

—Hola, Bree —saludó Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla, evitando que ella intentara besarlo en los labios.

—Hola, cariño. —Sonrió falsamente Bree. Edward se sentó frente a ella.

—Dime, Bree, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Edward preocupado al ver el estado de tristeza en el que estaba ella sumida.

— ¡Ohh! Edward —dijo Bree entre hipidos—, mi padre ha sido diagnosticado con SIDA. Edward, mi padre tiene SIDA —explicó Bree llorando.

Edward tomó una de las manos de Bree entre las suyas y le dio un apretón, como un gesto de apoyo.

—Tranquila, Bree, todo va a estar bien —trató de tranquilizarla Edward.

—No, Edward, nada va a estar bien. Mi padre ha discutido con mamá, casi le pega, cuando me interpuse me gritó que yo no era su hija, que… mi… —Bree empezó a hipar de nuevo—. Él dijo que mi madre era… una zorra, que ella lo había engañado y que yo era hija de otro hombre —Bree se echó a llorar.

Edward se levantó de su lugar, se sentó al lado del Bree y la abrazó; ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward y más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

—Seguro estaba angustiado y dijo las cosas sin pensar —comentó Edward.

—Edward, mi madre me dijo que era verdad, él no es mi verdadero padre. —Bree levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Edward—. Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo, eres el único que de verdad me quiere —afirmó Bree sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—Bree, no digas cosas así. Vas a ver que todo mejora con el tiempo, tus padres te adoran —replicó Edward con ternura.

— ¡Ay, Edward! —Bree bajó la mirada por un momento y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Edward—. Por favor Edward, no me dejes —pidió Bree con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos—. Edward, bésame… quiéreme —suplicó esta vez Bree y el corazón de Edward se encogió.

—Bree… yo… —Edward trataba de inventar una excusa para no besarla.

—Por favor, Edward, bésame… quiéreme —repitió Bree una y otra vez, como una plegaria.

Edward suspiró y acercó sus labios a los de Bree hasta que estos se rozaron de manera tímida, Bree cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios en espera de que Edward profundizara el beso; Edward la observó unos segundos y luego él también cerró los ojos, tomó el labio superior de Bree entre los suyos y unos segundos después profundizaba el beso, aunque su mente y su corazón pensaban en otra persona… en Bella. Edward siguió besando a Bree a pesar de que sentía un sabor amargo en ese beso, unos minutos después Bree recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y sonreía un poco más tranquila.

—Edward, te quiero —dijo Bree.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Edward y justo en ese instante su corazón y su mente decían otra cosa…

_Perdóname, Bella, perdóname, amor, _pronunció Edward de manera silenciosa.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a casa cuando ya había caído la noche, había deambulado en su moto por todo Forks, después de que dejó a Bree en casa; se detuvo cuando vio que estaba a punto de quedarse sin gasolina, fue entonces cuando decidió ir a casa luego de pasar por la gasolinera y llenar el tanque de su "consentida". Al entrar a casa notó que su madre aún no había llegado, pasó por la cocina, pero no tenía ganas de comer nada, así que se fue directo a su habitación; en cuanto abrió la puerta un retrato que había hecho de Bella cayó a sus pies como si la vida quisiera recordarle que la estaba perdiendo sin haberla tenido aún.

Bree y su tristeza habían desecho los planes de Edward, verla así le había dolido; Bree era una chica maravillosa, no se merecía todo aquello, no podía creer que el padre de ella llegara a ese punto, no solo había herido a la madre de Bree, también la había destrozado a ella con esa revelación. Edward sabía que el padre de Bree no era un santo, Adam Tanner era conocido en Forks por sus aventuras, mientras que la madre de ella, Elena, era la típica ama de casa, un amor de señora, pensaba Edward.

Los padres son peor que armas de doble filo, aman y hieren a sus hijos con la misma intensidad, pensó Edward y luego se dejó caer en la cama; de un momento a otro él empezó a llorar. Edward se odiaba por haber sido capaz de besar a Bree mientras pensaba en Bella, se sentía como el ser más falso sobre la faz de la tierra.

.

.

.

Renée se bajó de su auto y caminó hasta la entrada a casa, notó que la moto de Edward estaba estacionada en frente, por lo que se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba en casa. Al entrar notó que Edward no estaba ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, así que decidió subir su habitación para saludarlo; cuál sería la sorpresa de Renée al ver a su hijo hecho un ovillo sobre su cama mientras lloraba. Ella se acercó a él y lo acunó en sus brazos como cuando era un bebé.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward? —preguntó Renée preocupada.

—Nada —respondió entre sollozos Edward.

— ¿Nada? No se llora por nada, Edward. Cuéntame que pasó —pidió Renée a su hijo.

—Bella… —Edward logró pronunciar entre sollozos.

— ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Pelearon? —cuestionó Renée a su hijo.

—No… yo… Bree —balbuceó Edward sin poderse explicar.

—Edward, respira profundamente y dime con calma que es lo que sucede —sugirió Renée.

—Iba a dejar a Bree y no pude —explicó Edward a su madre.

— ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo si tú sabes que no la quieres, por lo menos no como quieres a Bella? —le increpó Renée.

—Ella tiene muchos problemas, mamá, yo no soy tan malo… pero solo quiero estar con Bella —y dicho eso Edward rompió a llorar.

Renée lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo palabras de aliento hasta que él se quedó profundamente dormido, a ella le dolía mucho la situación de su hijo, quien se enamoraba por primera vez y ya empezaba a sufrir; en ese sentido, consideró Renée, o la vida era demasiado injusta o el pasado estaba burlándose de ella de manera cruel, a través de su hijo, de su pequeño Edward Anthony Cullen, quien en realidad debía ser Edward Anthony Masen, pero su orgullo no le permitía comunicarse con Anthony, de quien había visto una foto esa semana en una de las revistas de National Geographic, donde resaltan su trabajo y compromiso por la ciencia; Renée aún lo amaba, pero no se creía capaz de aparecer diecisiete años después en la vida de él, ella pensaba que seguramente Anthony había hecho su vida con alguien más; pero que equivocada estaba, puesto que un amor como el de ellos dos jamás se supera, se olvida o desaparece; un amor tan intenso como ese sólo se detiene en el tiempo o simplemente se fortalece cuando tiene los medios para hacerlo.

.

.

.

_Londres. _

—Bienvenidos al espectáculo más grande del universo… ¡Anthony Masen, el hombre que se hunde en sí mismo! ¡Bravo! —gritó irónicamente Marco, el hermano de Anthony al entrar al apartamento de este.

— ¡Cállate, Marco! —exclamó furioso Anthony mientras veía a su hermano entrar a su apartamento.

—Lo siento, querido, pero no me pienso quedar callado mientras tú te hundes a pesar de que han pasado 17 años —replicó Marco de manera seria.

—Se fue y se llevó todo, Marco —dijo Anthony llorando.

—Tú sabes que eso es mentira, Renée no se llevó nada, eres tú el que sigue en el limbo —le regañó Marco.

—Yo la amo todavía —expresó Anthony con vehemencia.

—Yo sé que sí, hermano —aseveró Marco—. Búscala, busca a Renée —sugirió.

—No puedo, Marco. Le prometí a Renée que no la buscaría —explicó Anthony con tristeza.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —cuestionó Marco a Anthony.

—No digas eso —gritó furioso a Marco—. Tú no sabes lo que es querer y no poder hacerlo —susurró Anthony al tiempo que las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Cuántas se acordaban de Anthony? ¿Qué piensan? Pobre Edward, pobre Renée y pobre Anthony; ellos no pueden estar con la persona que aman, ¡qué mal!**

**yolabertay, EriM, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Karina Castillo, Luna Sanz, Karel Gutierrez D L, Liz PattStew, Nia; mil gracias por sus rr y a las lectoras silenciosas. **

**Me dan más que un simple aliciente para continuar.**

**Gracias a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Pronto tendrán capítulos con mayor frecuencia. **

**Besos y buena vibra a todas. **


End file.
